Half asleep
by RuinMyLife
Summary: AU- Naomi is a med student, Emily has a plan. A plan in which Naomi takes an important place, but Emily never thought Naomi would become the center of everything. Neither did Naomi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So yeah, first attempt at a fanfic here. It's kind of a slow start, but jeez I have to place some of the characters before I start right? (please say yesss haha) Anyway, enjoy (or not) and have fun, cuz I had while writing this! Looove **

**I don't own Skins, just a creepy file of Naomily pics on my computer. ;)**

_Jesus Christ, how long have I been studying? Probably more hours than...hmm... all the children of Angelina Jolie multiplied by like 1000. Haha. Fuck. I'm even making fucking jokes in my head now. I badly need a shower . And Garibaldis. And some human contact. _

I get up my bed, trying, with not much success if you must know, to not trip in all the mess that has become my Uni room for the past months. Serioulsy, it's almost unhealthy. But who am I to blame? There is no fucking way I'm not getting straight As next week.

As I arrive in the kitchen, I'm welcome by the oh so comforting smell of... freshly baked pie? would one think. Well, not really. Actually, the sweet sweet smell of weed. Eh, what's a girl to do? I don't live at my mother's anymore. _No scratch that. As I know my dear hippie mum, I'm most likely to smell weed in her kitchen too than freshly baked anything. Except maybe pot brownies. _So anyway, that weed smell is actually making his way out from the spliff hanging from the mouth of one my roommate, Effy, sitting on the kitchen's counter and looking by the window, thinking about God knows what. _ Fuck me, she's weird._

"Hey!" I said, trying to sound cheerful.

She just looks at me, raises an eyebrow and turns back to gazing outside. _Well, hello to you too. Bitch._

While rummaging through the fridge in search of something to eat, _eh, who fucking stole my Garibaldis?_, I hear the front door of our apartment slammed hard, followed by a pair of heels knocking hard on the floor. Katie fucking Fitch. My other lovely roommate. She's a student in Fashion&Design and basically thinks the whole world is hers.

"Argh, I dumped that wanker Danny. He fucking cheated on me, bastard." she said, smoke almost coming out of her ears. Almost. _Although, that'd be kinda cool._ I couldn't help but giggle at that thought, pissing Katie even more, if this is even possible.

"What the fuck are you laughing at? Jesus, it's not because Madame is a med student" she says with irony "that she gets to think she's better than everybody! At least, someone is shagging ME!" _Well, that was very mature Katie._

"Just so you know Katie, I've been shagging a lot lately" I reply, a satisfied smile on my face, finally shutting her up. Not for long though.

"And may I know with whom you've been doing that so-called shagging?"

"Danny" _Haha, that's so not true, I'd never touch that tosser, but the look on Katie's face is so worth it. _ Effy lets out a small laugh, but even that small noise seems mysterious coming from her. Before Katie got the chance to reply, and probably kill me, I am back in the safety of my room, orange juice and cookies in hand, ready for the final sprint towards my Cardiology exam on Monday.

oooooo

Well, that went well. I think so. The question 34 not so much though. And 45 also. And... Ok Naomi stop. When I start that little mind game, it is most likely to never stop.

As I make my way in the main hall of the Medicine Building, absorbed by my Cardiology book, desperately trying to find if I gave a correct answer at that fucking question 34, _I'm a big ol' nerd, satisfied?,_ I bump into someone, someone with a familiar cheap cologne smell that instantly brings a smile to my lips.

"Naomikins! There you are!" yells Cook, huge grin plastered on his face, wrapping me in a bone-crushing bear hug before letting me go.

"Erm, I study here remember? Future doctor?" I say, gesturing towards myself, rolling my eyes as I finally realize Cook is stoned. _Scratch that._ Cook is in his usual state, fucking trashed. But that's why I love him. He makes life so much more simple, as if it was stress free. "And what the hell are you doing here anyway? This is not your building my dear." I ask, intrigued by his sudden interest in the human body. Other than for endlessly shagging everything that has a skirt, obviously.

"Well actually Naomikins babe, I was looking for you! That guy I met, Freddie, is throwing like this huge fucking party at his parent's house nearby to celebrate the end of the semester and I wanted to invite you! You need to have fun babe and since you don't want help from the Cookie Monster" he says, while moving his eyebrows in a revoltingly vulgar way that is typical Cook" you at least have to show up...I mean, how long has it been since you had a proper shag?" _ What is it with my shagging this week? Katie, now Cook. Jesus. _

"Hmm, I don't know. I've been studying all week, I kinda need some rest actually. I was thinking maybe telly night with popcorn..." I say, not trying to sound too pathetic, obviously failing as I hear myself saying the words "telly night".

"No no babe, you are so coming, and I'm not even asking. Some fun will surely not kill you! I'm picking you up at 8, be fucking ready and hot because we're getting fucking wasted!" yells Cook as he walks away, throwing a wink at me and startling a group of teachers that was talking innocently at the end of the corridor.

Guess I am going then. _ No telly night. Jeez, how old are you Naomi? 60?_

_oooooo_

Since I started med school last autumn, I haven't really been to a lot of parties. I mean sure, there is always the traditionals, like the Halloween party, the Christmas bal, _although being hit on all night long by a drunken guy dressed as a "North Pole fairy" isn't really my idea of the Christmas spirit,_ or even the Easter party but other than those, I don't usually show up to the others. Back in Bristol, during college, I didn't have a lot of friends, not that I mind, they were all wankers anyway. I was always studying, trying to get the best grades to get into med school here in London. So when I left my mum's house, there was not the slightest hint of regret on my mind. I was realizing my dream, getting to become a doctor with the opportunity to change things, or at least do some good in this fucked up world.

I actually met Cook at that infamous Christmas bal, I think he saw my desperation as I was trying to escape the "fairy", who now was in the process to show me his "toy", _pervert. _Cook pretended to be my boyfriend to save me from that fucking unwanted situation. As weird as it can seem; let's face it, I'm a bit of a nerd and he's..well...Cook, we really got each other from the first time we spoke at that party. He's the fun part in my life, the only thing that I have that is not perfectly in order. He is not desperately trying to be perfect, he doesn't really have a goal, and yet he manages to fully live his life, at high speed and without trying to excuse himself for who he is or what he does. He is the Cookie Monster, the other fucking tossers just have to deal with it. _ Haha, I'm quoting him. _On the other side, I guess I am the stability that was missing from his life before we met. He knows he can rely on me when sometimes he goes over the edge and puts himself in trouble. As disgusting as his sexual jokes are, _and God only knows how this guy manages to get dirty sometimes,_ we never shagged, and never will. We're more like brother and sister, protecting each other as we're both kind of misfits. And yet, perfectly fitted for one another.

So yeah, party. The thing is, seing as I never go to parties, I don't really have what you may call "party clothes". Or as I would call, "clothes that are not t-shirts and jeans". Shit. As much as I hate to admit it, I'll have to request Effy's help, or I'll just have to go there naked. _Which is NOT an option._

000000

Forty-five minutes later and if I may say so myself, Effy and Katie, who insisted to help us ("I'm the fashion student, duh"), did an amazing job. I'm wearing a strapless deep purple dress, that stops just above my kness, with high black heels. As for my make-up, they decided for smoky eyes and slightly curled my peroxide blond hair so it's hanging loosely above my shoulders. Having Effy and Katie as roommates sometimes has its advantage. But that's like five percents of the time. Other than that, total bitches.

After Cook's arrival, punctuated by some kind of animal roaring when he saw my dress, we head for the party, all four of us. Arriving in front of the house, we can already hear the music blasting from the speakers and some guys and girls are already snogging their faces off, as if their lives depended on it. As we wait for Katie to find god knows what in her gigantic fake Vuitton bag, I realize this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, I feel as if something is going to happen to me tonight. _Please, let's not be something including another fairy. _Not something bad though, there is just this little hint of adventure and mystery filling the warm summer air, as if it was foreshadowing the universe's intentions or something. God, the spliff I smoke back at the apartment is definitely starting to kick in, I'm some kind of stoned Shakespeare now. _Haha. _

Katie lightly elbowing me brings me back to the real world.

"Look, it's my sister Emily!" she says, excitingly gesturing towards the front door. I didn't even know she had a sister. It takes me a while to focus before, finally, I see _her. Oh my dear Lord._

So that's what the universe was trying to tell me.

**Reviews? (says the girl who already knows she will become a review whore haha)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It's the review whore speaking, thanks so much for those by the way, they made me smile like a real idiot. So I woke up today, no electricity in my house which is rather strange seeing there was like no thunderstorm and the sun was shining as hell. Anyway, on this oh so uninteresting anecdote, here's chapter 2! Cheersssss!**

So here I am, standing alone like a fucking twat, watching Katie and Effy talking to Emily, completely oblivious to the fact that I didn't follow them. And really, it's stupid. I should be able to go over there and greet that complete fucking stranger, right? _Right? _Yet, it seems my legs are having a rebellion of their own, deciding that they had enough of following my brain's order, even though that usually organized and confident brain seems pretty confused at the moment. I might not have a lot of friends, _god that makes me sound like some kind of hermit, _but Naomi Campbell is certainly not one to shy away when it comes to meeting new people. _And to talk about herself at the third person apparently._ Although, there's something different about that girl, _Emily. _She just seems so...cool. You know? Not the WAG type of cool or something, because, let's face it, those girls just _think_ they're cool while they're just pathetic women desperate for attention. No. Emily just seems at ease with herself, just the way she talks to everyone, as if she knew the whole party, the way she makes the little group of people now gathered around her laugh, the elegant way she smokes her fag, everything about her just screams confidence. And, if I may be honest with you, _why wouldn't I, seeing as I'm talking to myself?,_ she's a bit intimidating. Hence the "I'm not moving from where I am" attitude.

I can't believe they're twins though. I mean, I can see they share the same facial features, _duh,_ but I never really thought about Katie as a particularly pretty girl, even if I know that's what all guys here are probably thinking. _Although in their case you'd probably replace the word pretty with fuckable. _ Emily, on the other hand, is amazingly pretty. _No scratch that. _She is beautiful, fucking divine really. And that's the other reason why I just can't seem to go over there and join the group. She is wearing this short black jeans skirt with a deep blue tank top that shows just the right amount of cleavage, a long silver necklace, vertiginously high black heels and she has this cute little quiff in her fiery red hair.

Just the sight of her, _can we all keep in mind that I didn't even talk to the girl yet?_, makes me feel warm in the pit of my stomach and I really don't like it. I'm not one to lose control or to be overwhelmed by unknown feelings. Okay, I might know this feeling, but I'm certainly not going to name it. _Lust. Fuck. Shut up brain, I hate you._ _Christ, I need a drink._

OOOOOO

Three hours later, and I'm far from being halfway as trashed as I should be, seeing I had to take care of fucking Katie who didn't seem to be able to keep to herself the billions tequila shots she took. _And with billions, I am clearly underestimating the situation._

"Ok Katie" I say, speaking clearly and loudly so she can understand me over the music that we can hear coming through the bathroom's door "we're going to go back to the apartment now and you'll go to bed."

"Noooo, the party is far from over Naomi!" she slurs, before kneeling suddenly on the floor in front of the toilet.

_Fucking hell. _

"Are you ok Katie?" I ask, while kneeling besides her.

"I'm all dizzy, I wanna go home..." _What did I just say?_

"Look, you stay there, I'll go get your purse and we'll head back home. Just stay where you are."

"You know what Naomi? You're like a fucking real good girl. You're just so boring" she says, now giggling at god only knows what drunken joke she just made in her head "you have to loosen up a bit..." _Yeah, whatever._

"I'll be back in a sec'" I sigh exasperatedly, while turning the handle of the bathroom's door.

Outside, it's pure and total chaos. I can barely make my way down the stairs with all the bodies spread all over, some of them totally trashed, snoring, oblivious to where they are while some others are just making out, _noisily if I may add._

Finally, I find Katie's purse in the kitchen, with no vomit in it. _I always check now, out of a previous disgusting personal experience. Yeah, I know. What a glamorous life._ I'm about to leave the kitchen when I hear this low, husky voice behind me, sending unexplainable shivers down my spine

"You're one of Katie's friends, right?"

I slowly turn back and I am met by the deepest pool of brown, a glint of amusement dancing in them as she, _Emily_, is patiently waiting for my answer. _Oh yeah. That's my cue. Say something you idiot._

"I'm one of her roommate actually." I say, finally gathering my thoughts.

"Well, nice to meet you roomy. I'm Emily, Katie's sister. Obviously." she says, leaning against the doorframe, shamelessly eyeing me up and down.

"I'm Naomi..." I reply, uncomfortably shifting from one foot to another. _Damn, man up a bit Campbell!_

"So...Naomi" she starts, rolling my name on her tongue as if she was saying something unbelievably dirty "would you like to share a spliff with me outside? It's way too hot in here, I need some fresh air."

"Uhm, ok...well...yeah. I mean, sure yeah." _Smooth babe, real smooth._

As I follow Emily in the garden at the back of the house, I can't help but notice the way her hips are gently swaying in her skirt as she walks. Her legs are perfectly toned and she has this unbelievably creamy white, silk like skin. We finally sit side by side on a bench at the back of the garden, the sweet smell of lilies rapidly filling our nostrils, brought by the gentle summer breeze. The night is really beautiful actually. There are not many lights outside the house, making it possible to admire the stars illuminating this glorious velvet sky. As I lose myself in the moment, I feel Emily shift on the bench, coughing lightly to get my attention. Meeting my eyes, she hands me the spliff and we just sit there, smoking, both lost in our own thoughts.

"Katie told me you're a med student" Emily starts after a moment "that must be a shitload of work, am I right?"

"God, you have no fucking idea!" I say, bringing a smile to her lips. "But the human body is a pretty vast subject, there's really no time to get bored." _Says the nerd. _

"Hmm, tell me about it." she replies, her brown eyes once again travelling along my body before meeting my eyes, making me less and less comfortable.

"What do _you_ do Emily?" I say, desperately trying to break the clear tension between us.

"I'm a bartender at night, other than that you can say I'm a free spirit." replies Emily, a smug smile on her face. _A free spirit? What the fuck?_

Suddenly, Emily bursts into a fit of giggles, clenching her hands on her side and trying to find her breath. _Again, what the fuck?_

"Look Emily, I'd better go..." I say, getting a bit angry with Emily's unstoppable laughing.

"No, Naomi wait" she says, finally regaining some seriousness and catching my wrist "I'm sorry, but you should have seen the look on your face when I told you I was a "free spirit"! God, it was fucking priceless! I'm not that show off you know?" she continues, a bright smile now covering her face, her brown eyes asking me to sit down back on the bench.

"Ha ok...Sorry..." I reply with a sheepish smile.

After that, the tension between Emily and me is almost gone. Almost. Still, every time I feel her arm brushing against mine, my heart starts to beat frantically. It appears that she is in fact very smart and actually fucking hilarious. We've been having small talk for almost half an hour now when suddenly, I remember something. Katie. _Shit, shit shit, shitification. _

"Fuck!" I say out loud, rapidly getting up, slightly startling Emily who was in the process of telling me this ridiculously funny story about her and Katie having to take a dump together until they were nine.

"What's wrong?"asks Emily, visibly surprised by my loud outburst.

"I have to g-" I was about to explain the whole "your sister got totally trashed on tequila" situation when a fit guy with black hair passes his head through the back door, waving towards Emily to bring her back inside the house. She just nods with a weird smile and turns to face me

"Well, it's been nice talking to you Naomi." she says, looking for something into her bag. Finally she hands me her phone, visibly waiting for me to do the same.

"Hum God sorry, I didn't bring my phone tonight...With this dress, the only place to put it would have been my knickers and I was not very fond of the idea." She laughs, a deep and husky laugh. _Note to myself: making Emily laugh is fucking incredible. I'd be glad to devote my life to this noble task._

"Can you at least give me your number?" she asks while we're done laughing.

"Oh hum yeah yeah sure" I reply, blushing a bit. _What for? No fucking idea._

"I think I have a pencil somewhere in there" she says, searching in her bag for the second time. She's so cute when she concentrates, furrowing her brows with her tongue between her lips.

"Got it! Ok, give me your hand...and....voilà!" she finishes victoriously. "Guess we'll call it a night then Naomi. See you soon" she says, looking straight in my eyes and leaning in to give me a lingering kiss on the cheek, sending thousands of electric waves through my body. She probably feels my light shivering because she flashes me a last knowing smirk and starts heading back to the house, slightly grazing my arse as she does. _Sweet Lord._

Finally regaining some composure after standing rooted to the same spot for what seem like hours, just looking with incredulous eyes at Emily's phone number written in my hand, I make my way back to the bathroom to find a sleeping Katie curled on the floor, snoring like a fucking lumberjack.

OOOOOO

After dragging Katie to our apartment and being welcome by the sound of Effy's loud moans and some masculine heavy breathing, _fuck me if I know how this girl manages to get a new sex slave every fucking time, _ I'm tugged up under the covers of my dear bed, finally allowing my thoughts to focus on a certain red head. She is pretty forward, which I find very intimidating but at the same time, it's nice to feel wanted, and Emily made herself clear enough about that tonight. I just don't get why she chose me. I saw how pretty much all the girls at the party, I'm talking gay or straight here, were throwing their selves at her, desperate for her attention and yet it's me she decided to talk to. Also, I don't know why but I can't seem to shake the feeling that our meeting in the kitchen wasn't a coincidence, almost as if she was looking for me, which is strange enough considering I've never met the girl. _Christ Naomi, stop overanalyzing everything._ As I'm about to drift into a deep slumber, I can see the flash of light coming from the phone on my nightstand, gently informing me of a new message. _Probably Cook telling me that another girl had "a glimpse of the Cookie Monster lovin'"._ To my surprise, it's a text from Emily. _Yeah, I know, I already entered her number. Oh, shut up._

**Hey doctor! Fancy a cup of coffee tomorrow? E. Xx**

I chuckle at the fact that she's calling me a doctor, that's kind of sweet. Should I go? No. I have to study tomorrow anyway, I'm starting this week of observation at the hospital in two days and I certainly don't want to look like a twat in front of real fucking doctors. A sudden flash of red and brown seems to change my decision as I start to type

**Even if you're not sick I'll make an exception ;) What about the Uni Starbucks at 11? N x**

Five minutes later came the reply that sent me in a night of wonderfully red tainted dreams

**Be there. Sweet dreams. Exx**

_Score Campbell._

**So that's it! I know it might look like some kind of déjà-vu but don't worry my darlings, I'm getting somewhere! Someone who reviewed the first chapter gave me a cyber hug and I thought it was sweet, so CYBER HUG everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy everybody! How are my lovely readers doing? Here's chapter 3! It's from Emily's POV since I wanted to show you well...her POV haha Anyway, there's less rambling in this one seeing I couldn't have two rambling characters now, could I? Also, this one is at the past tense because Emily is talking about her background but I'll most likely go back to the present. Ok, now shut up and here we go...**

When Katie told me about that "nerdy and like so boring" med student that she was living with, I knew that that Naomi girl was going to be Freddie's and I passport to the US.

Growing up in the Fitch family has never been an easy process. Well, at least for me I guess. As far as I can remember, Katie had always been the favourite one, the cherished one who could throw all of her fucking toys by her bedroom window or even take a dump on the precious living room leather sofas and would have probably got a smile and some candies from my mom. As for me, I don't know what it is, _if someone else gives me that "she's the older twin" bullshit once more ..._ but it never seemed to be enough for Jenna Fitch.

I once red a theory that Freud wrote, basically stipulating that a child's behaviour and attitude is mainly influenced by his environment. To Freud, children were like cookie dough, meaning you can give them any shape you want. Being young, they still have the potential to become anything, a chance that grown- ups no longer have seeing they've already been spoiled by the world around them, the people they've talked to, the places they've been to, really by anything that crossed their paths. Along the years, the seed Freud planted stayed quietly at the back of my mind, slowly growing to finally give birth to the one thing I really believe in: people can never change, me included. And that's why the only person you can really and truly rely on is yourself.

When I was young, I guess I still had that potential to become someone else than the one I am right now. But my parents have made me angry and bitter and full of this want of revenge because of the love they never really seemed to be able to give me and so, through my teenage years up until now, I did everything I could to make them see that I didn't care because I was Emily fucking Fitch after all, free and independent, needing no one to support her. I drank, smoked more spliffs than it's probably healthy for only one, _and tiny, _human being, never really gave a shit about college and started to work as a bartender, when a "good and respectable", _ these are obviously not my words,_ place in my father's gym equipment company was supposedly waiting just for me. Adding to all that, my parents almost fucking died, like literally, when I gently announced them that I was gay. _And by gently I mean "Hey mom! Girls are really fucking orgasmic! I'm gay."_ But being gay is the one thing in my fucking life that is truly not for my parent's benefit. I knew it for a long time by the time I told them and seriously, who can blame me? Big tits and fanny fan right over there.

Strangely enough though, the more I threw shit at them, the more my parents wanted to keep me near, obviously to make sure that their bad little girl wouldn't destroy the reputation of my father's company, one of the biggest one in gym equipment in all fucking England. Because yeah, my parents are like rich. Fully fucking loaded actually.

I met Freddie two years ago; he was one of the other bartenders in the pub where I was working at that time. I guess he was as lost as me, maybe even more since his mom had died not long ago and we quickly became best mates. To be perfectly honest, we never really shared the same interests and let's face it, our conversations almost always revolved around parties or girls we shagged at the said parties. On the other hand, we had one thing in common, one thing that kept us together and really had become our main goal: we badly wanted to escape our shitty little lives and fuck off to the US to start a shiny new one, away from our dysfunctional families and, really, dysfunctional universe. I know what you're all thinking, America is such a cliché, we really sounded like those people during the war that just wanted to leave for America, land of promises or some shit. But honestly, in the end of it all, the place we choose is less than important, the point is just to fuck off as far as possible from London. _We first thought about Australia, but Freddie is not a big fan of warm and sun, which is quite ironic seeing he's always ridiculously tan._

And that's where Naomi was supposed to be the crucial step towards the success of our plan.

See, as you probably all understood by now, my parents are not really fond of my lifestyle, _haha, fucking euphemism actually,_ and therefore were not particularly fond of the whole "America Plan".

"_Mom, let's face it, you never really wanted me here in the first place. You're always complaining about everything I fucking do-"_

"_Language Emily Fitch!"_

_I took a deep breath, not wanting to let my anger jump right in her face and rip the hell out of it. _

"_-I'd actually be doing you a favour by leaving."_

"_Jesus, dear, don't be ridiculous!"_

_I continued, ignoring the fact that my mom was, once fucking again, eluding the main object of our conversation,_

"_If you and Dad could just land me some money, nothing big, just to get me started. I'll fucking repay you when I'll have it back if that's what's bothering you!" I was getting seriously exasperated._

"_Emily" started my mom; suddenly her innocent smile was replaced by a quite serious look "your behaviour in the last few years has been hardly acceptable for someone who comes from an influent family like ours. I just don't feel that you earn that money, I don't even know if you're mature enough-"_

"_Fucking hell mom! I'm twenty-one!"_

"_Let me finish" replied my mom, a now almost threatening expression darkening her face "I'm not going to give you that money until you proved us you're not that irresponsible and ridiculous little girl anymore."_

_A sudden thought came to my mind "Is this about me being gay?" _

_A tight smile appeared on my mother's face, god she is so fake "No, not anymore. I'm...over this now. You're just with the wrong crowd Emily, you should choose more carefully who you're friends with. And the girls you bring home." _

_Ok, what the fuck really?_

"_Prove me you're not as stupid and immature as you are right now, take a look at Katie who doesn't bring shame on us all with her behaviour and we'll talk again about that money. Leaving for America might be one of your best ideas in years."_

_I don't know why, I'm usually strong in front of Jenna Fitch, but that last little sentence brought tears to my eyes. I guess deep inside me, I was still hoping they'd fight for me not leaving._

"_Fine" I finally answered, trying to not let her see how shaky my voice was, before storming out of the house._

Since that, Freddie and I have been looking for the perfect girl to introduce to my parents. The plan, _yeah, we make a lot of plans,_ was actually real fucking simple: finding a girl, preferably all serious and stuck-up as my mother probably expects me to bring back home once I'll have become "more mature", making her love me enough so she'd eventually want to meet my parents, convince Jenna I am a whole new person, _haha,_ get the money, dump the girl and, aurevoir London, hello sweet US. I might sound like a heartless bitch but I've never really been one to do relationships anyway. My last girlfriend was three years ago, we were together for eight months when that slag cheated on me. Back-stabbing cow. Since then, it's been meaningless shagging with random girls.

So when Katie, during our oh so exquisite weekly lunch together, told me about her new roommate, a med student, how she never really went to any parties and how she hadn't shag in years, _a comment that, coming from Katie, should be ignored considering the fact the girl probably shags twice a day with different people_, I knew she was it. She was Jenna's perfect little dream. I talked about it with Freds and we decided he should throw a big party, even if we're not in Uni we told everyone that it was for the end of the semester, and we just hoped Naomi would show up. And she did.

When I first saw her, she was standing nervously away from the group that was now gathered around me, not seeming to decide if she was going to join or not. What surprised me though, leaving me with my mouth hanging, oblivious for a moment to everything that was happening around me, is how fucking gorgeous that girl was. Really, the way her deep purple dress was hugging her in all the god damn right places, the way her peroxide blond locks we're slightly waved by the light breeze, even the way she was hysterically fidgeting with her long fingers was fascinating to me. When I turned back to where she was standing after that Panda girl insisted to tell me all about her "bonkers boyfriend", she was gone.

During the whole party, I looked for a hint of blonde but she couldn't be found anywhere and I was starting to ask myself if she hadn't just fuck off when I finally saw her in the kitchen. She had her back turned on me and I could see some of the beauty spots beautifully placed on it, the simple sight of them sending unexplainable shivers down my spine.

When we got outside, I felt the warm radiating from her body getting through mine and I couldn't help sneaking little glances to my side while we were silently smoking. After that, we started to talk and she was nothing like Katie had described her. Yeah, there was some rambling here and there, but that was honestly rather adorable. As I was telling her how Katie and I had to take a dump at the same time until we were nine, and I don't really know exactly why since this was far from being one of my glorious moments, she stood up, I guess remembering something she had to do and at that same time, Freddie waved at me to bring me inside. When I saw him, I was immediately reminded of why I was with Naomi and as sweet as she was, I couldn't let her gorgeousness get in the way. So, I did what I do best, I made her feel wanted by lightly grazing her, _rather fucking perfect, _arse. I might have lingered a bit too long on her cheek but fuck me her smell was intoxicating and I really couldn't help myself, this strawberry fragrance had been invading my head from the moment we sat on that bench. But fuck I couldn't let myself think about that.

When I joined Freddie in the house, he instantly brought me in an empty room, well there were two drunk guys but they were beyond wasted, and shut the door behind him, giving me an expecting look,

"So, how is she?"

She's fucking gorgeous. Damn it.

"Hum, well I guess she's ok"

"Come on Em, do you think she'll be good enough for crazy psycho Jenna? Cuz if she's not we can still find someone else, the girl really has to be perfect, it's a one-shot babe" he said, sitting beside me on the bed and putting his arm loosely around my shoulder.

"No Freds, she's fine. Really fucking perfect, just as Katie told me" I replied, feeling strangely guilty.

Freddie had now a fucking idiot grin plastered on his face "Awesome babe! Did she give you her number or something?"

"Yeah, she did."

"Ok, well you just have to text her now and will let the legendary baby Fitch charm do its work. US baby!" he shouted, while getting out the room, leaving me fucking confused with thoughts I wasn't even supposed to have, ever.

Back at my shitty little apartment, I sat on my bed, weighing my options. I could have always never texted her, and we would just have to find someone else but somehow I couldn't resign myself to delete her number, it was probably now imprinted on the back of my eyelids anyway since I stared at it for almost half an hour, fidgeting with my phone in the dark. Fuck it, I thought. I was drunk tonight, she was pretty and I got lost in the moment but that's fucking it. So I texted her, asking if she wanted to meet for coffee. Classic, but it was the opportunity to talk with her to verify if she was indeed the best material to convince my fucking mom. Five minutes later came her reply,

**Even if you're not sick I'll make an exception ;) What about the Uni Starbucks at 11? N x**

It made me smile like a right idiot. I told her it was fine with me and went to bed, where I lied in the dark, staring at the ceiling lightly illuminated by the moonlight allowed in through the cheap curtains. With flashes of blonde and blue, a perfect, deep, comforting blue, I started to slip in a deep slumber when thoughts of Freddie and our plan came rushing in, waking me up completely. Shit. I kept telling myself that what I felt for Naomi back on that bench, whatever _that_ was, it was purely drugs and alcohol induced.

But somehow, I didn't feel quite right.

**Ok , now I know Emily might seem like a bit of a bitch so far but don't worry, she has her soft spots...and one of them will surely be Naomi ;) Well, I'm going to bed now guys while my European friends are probably all waking up haha! Big huuuuug!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir everyone! THANK YOU SO MUCH to all of you for all the alerts and favourites and of course for your lovely reviews. Seriously guys, waking up with your words is such a pleasure!**

**Enough now, this one is from our dear Naomi's POV. :)**

7:02.

_God, go back to sleep Naomi, you're so fucking lame._

I've actually been moving in my bed for the last ten minutes, unable to find a position comfortable enough to send me back into the deep slumber I unexplainably awoke from, heart beating frantically, trying hard to swallow the lump I had forming in my throat. _Of course, my first thought had not been "Well, it's quite normal seeing you have in currently 4 hours, 8 minutes and 17 seconds a date with probably the most gorgeous girl fucking ever" but something more like "Oh dear Lord, I'm having a heart attack". Last semester, I studied neurology and at that time, I spent months thinking I had a cerebral tumour. Yeah, I know. _Being wide awake now, I might as well do something more productive, huh?

Getting up, I look out by the window and I can already say it's going to be a wonderful day from the way the sun is lightly warming my bedroom and the way the air is just so pure. Well, as pure as it can be in London obviously. You know Mother Nature decided to stop being a bitch for once and give us some sunshine instead of the endless moody temperature we usually have up here. _Bitching Mother Nature now? I' m really taking my inner conversations further and further every day. _

When I enter the kitchen, I am welcome by a vision one should really not have to be dealing with so early in the morning, and slightly hangover if I may add. A fucking naked arse, pointing directly towards me, _or should I say waving towards me since the idiot has two hands tattooed on it, _while the owner of the said arse, fucking Cook, is currently rummaging through the fridge.

"Hum, not to be rude or anything but" I start, slightly startling him before he turns back to face me, a large smile plastered on his face. _Ok, call an ambulance, I think my retinas just spontaneously combusted from the sight of Cook's "front"._

"Jesus Cook, turn back right now!" I shout, hiding my bleeding eyes with one of my hand.

"Woops, sorry babe, forgot I was fucking naked. It's a nice view to wake up to, ain't it Naomikins?" he replies, turning around, and I know from the way his shoulders are moving he's holding back one of his legendary laugh.

"Anyway, what the fuck are you doing here?"

As if on cue, Effy appears in the kitchen, walks past me, completely ignoring my small wave, _good morning to you too Effy! You made me some eggs for breakfast? How nice of you!_ and pushing Cook against the kitchen counter, greets him with probably the most noisy kiss I ever heard. Well, I guess there's no more asking what Cook is doing here now. _He's unbelievable really._

The rest of the morning is spent in small talk with Effy and Cook, who are strangely well-fitted for each other, and by some major freaking out regarding what I am going to wear. Is it really a date? No. Maybe. She did seem to like me last night, didn't she? Or maybe she just wants to be friends. Would your friend eye-fuck you all night long though? Hum, don't think so. Finally, I settle on casual, _and yet just tight enough ,mwahaha, _light grey skinny jeans, with a white tank top , completed by little black flat shoes, _that I paid what an African village would probably need for a month of food by the way._

OOOOOO

Approaching the Starbucks, I slow down my pace, taking deep breaths to be able to greet Emily without throwing up. God, I am so fucking nervous, it's almost ridiculous. Turning the last corner, I see Emily, leaning casually with one foot propped against the wall, wearing little denim shorts with black nylon stockings and a nice blue and white stripped tank top. She is fidgeting with her cell phone, biting on her bottom lip, looking almost nervous.

"Hey!" I greet her quietly not to startle her from her apparently deep thoughts.

She looks up and gives me a heart-warming smile, her brown eyes shining in the radiant sun. _I wonder if she'll still want to have a date with a melted Naomi._

"Hello stranger, shall we go order something?" she asks, while opening the cafe's door, gesturing with her hand for me to go in.

After we ordered our drinks, we sit at a little table nearby the window. My heart skips a beat when Emily's fingers lightly brush mine when we reach for the sugar at the same moment. Finally, she coughs a bit, also very aware of the uncomfortable silence that has now settled upon us,

"You're done with Uni for the summer right?"

I nod frantically, _probably looking like a fucking Bubble Head, _just relieved that one of us said something "Yeah, I am, although I have this week of observation at the hospital that starts on Monday and after that I start to work in that little bakery near my apartment. It's an awesome place actually; their pain au chocolat is justridiculously delicious and don't even get me started on their cakes-" I abruptly stop seeing the unreadable expression on Emily's lovely face. _Great, now she probably thinks I'm some kind of psycho bulimic. _

"What?" I ask her, not really wanting to know.

"You're adorable Naomi" she replies, almost to herself, before locking eyes with my own shocked ones and starting to blush furiously, suddenly realizing what she had just said out loud.

Ignoring my pounding heart, _if that's a heart attack, I'd be fucking glad to have one every single day, _I take a quick sip of my coffee, losing myself once more in the deepest pool of brown,

"And I remember you told me you were a bartender, am I right or was I that drunk?"

She chuckles, accentuating the huskiness of her voice,

"Well, if I may be honest, you were beyond wasted last night. I don't even know why you keep calling me Emily actually."

For a moment, she stays completely serious but then erupts in a fit of giggles and her laughing is so fucking contagious, I can't help but join her.

Finally recovering, I look at her with a playful smile but it falters rapidly when I notice the intensity of her look. It seems she can see right through me, looking past my flesh, my bones, digging deep through the very core of me. I swear to fucking God that for a moment, here, in this random Starbucks in the middle of crowded London, the world stopped for a moment. Without even noticing how we are not talking anymore, we keep looking into each other's eyes, brown meeting blue with such power, I'm sure the other customers could literally witness the electricity passing between us. I have never experienced that with anyone before, that feeling of falling, falling so fast and endlessly, without really knowing where you'll land but somehow certain that this unknown place will surely be beautiful.

Suddenly, Emily seems to realize where we are and takes back her hand that, god knows how and when, ended stroking lightly my knuckles. I shiver slightly, trying to gain some composure and to give the permission the world was waiting for to start moving around us again. _Jesus Campbell, you've known the girl for what? Roughly twelve hours now? Calm the fuck down._

"So" I start, and I have to cough a bit to prevent my damn voice from shaking like an idiot, _smooth Naomi, _"you probably have a lot of juicy anecdotes to tell me then, seeing you're a bartender and all. Any drunken crazy customers huh?" I try to give her a cheeky smile, somehow not sure if I just don't end up looking like a right idiot.

She seems a bit surprised by my sudden recovery after our "moment", _Jesus, that was so cheesy, _but hides it fast as she smiles back at me, and fuck me how I could not have notice until now the sexiest bottom lip piercingin the whole worldis way beyond my comprehension. Cook really did burn my retinas with his stupid tattoo after all. I could just lean over the table, grab her behind her neck and get a taste of those gorgeous lips, and feel the metal of her piercing on my tongue and...

"Naomi!" almost shouts a now interrogative Emily as she tries to bring me back from my own sexy piercing-induced reverie.

"Jesus, I'm sorry, hum I-" I stutter, not wanting to let her think she was boring me.

"It's ok" she chuckles lightly, biting her bottom lip "wanna hear some of my juicy stories then?"

Oh yeah.

OOOOOO

"Excuse me ladies" interrupts a guy with bleach blond hair, _ok, I might not be a real blond but at least I don't look like a fucking Backstreet Boys,_ obviously an employee from the cafe "if you're not drinking or eating, you'll have to leave to give your place to actual customers." he says, giving us a satisfied look.

Emily and I have been talking for the past four hours, _yeah I know, I had to go take a piss like 8 times, she is probably thinking I have some bladder dysfunction ,_ slowly but surely getting to know each other. I told her about how my father left my mum and I when I was still a baby and how I never heard of him after that. I told her about that time where my teacher tried to make a pass at me. She seemed pretty concerned and instantly held my hand, sending goose bumps on the whole length of my arm, almost making me forget what I was saying, but started to laugh loudly when I told her he was now my mother's husband. I also told her about how I wanted to study in politics when I was younger, but decided to go to Med School instead because of a biology class I took back in college.

On her part, she told me about her parents and how Katie was always their favourite, no matter what she did. _I'll have to have a word with Katie back at the apartment._ She didn't tell it to me to gain my sympathy though, she was simply telling her story, her eyes slightly glazed with unshed tears. That was my turn to hold her hand, and I had to physically restrain myself to brush with my thumb a lone tear that was gliding across her perfect white cheek.

Somewhere in the middle of our mutual exploration and discoveries, I ended beside her on the banquette, because she wanted to show me a particularly nasty scar she had on her back, thanks to fucking Katie. When I slightly pulled back her top, I really couldn't help myself to gently run my fingertips on the newly exposed skin, it was for a brief moment and even if she didn't seem to notice at all, I could retrace the trail left by my fingers by the goose bumps now covering her skin. So for the rest of our talking, our legs would now and then almost unnoticeably graze, or she would just lightly nudge me in the ribs when I said something stupid, _which happened rather fucking often, thanks to my legendary eloquence, _and I ached to touch her, even if it was only with those simple and innocent gestures.

You can understand now that when that fucking Backstreet Boy came to tell us we had to leave, I was rather pissed off and also pretty surprised by the fact it was already that late. Time just seems to be such an insignificant concept when I am with Emily, it's pretty fucking fascinating really.

At the same moment as we are getting up from our seats, _which would probably be imprinted with our arses forever now, _Emily receives a text and I can see that she doesn't like what she is reading, her eyebrows furrowing and her, _oh so kissable_, little button nose shrinking.

"I hate to leave you like that Naomi" and she really does look genuinely disappointed "but I have to go. I'm really sorry, I-"

I stop her by putting my forefinger on her lips, not such a good idea now that I'm all dizzy from her warm breathe lightly moisting my skin,

"Emily, I probably just had the best" I go to say date but don't know why I stop myself, going instead for the safest option, _fucking coward Campbell _"the best afternoon in a fucking long time and I'd... reallyliketodoitagainsometimeifyoulikemaybe" I finish, talking way too fast and looking fixedly at my ridiculously expensive shoes. _Please say yes. Please._

She puts her finger under my chin to meet my worried and hopeful blue eyes with her amused brown ones,

"I thought you'd never ask. Yes, I'd be more than happy to see you again."

She must see the relief settling on my face because she just smiles, an honest and happy smile and then winks at me and goes to leave when she suddenly turns back, leaning gently towards my ear, _she's deaf if she can't hear how fucking hard my heart is beating right now,_

"And Naomi, it was indeed a rather adorable _date." _she whispers softly, and I can feel the hair at the back of my neck rising up.

With those last words she's gone, leaving me grinning like an idiot, birds fucking singing around me and unicorns, _or any other animal you'd want to have in your very own paradise, _guiding me back to my apartment.

**That's it... for now! ;) Hope you enjoyed, big love from Canada!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update, school's been a real bitch lately. Also, a big and loving thank you to all of you for reviewing/ favoriting, you're all awesome! This chapter is a bit long, hope you'll enjoy it anyway! Emily's POV**

When I left Naomi after our date on Saturday, I felt all light-hearted but it went away quite fast when I arrived at the club where I was working that night. Freddie was there, eagerly waiting for my report and my conclusions on the "potential" Naomi had. Seeing him like that, his eyes brilliant while he was talking about all the things we would do when we'd finally get away, didn't fire me up as it usually did. Instead, I felt rather fucking empty, unable to tell exactly why I was feeling slightly nauseous. My whole night was spent trying to ignore Freddie's winks from the other side of the bar, shaking my head every now and then in a vain attempt to chase every bits of blonde and blue that occupied pretty much all the place left in my mind. I finally gave in to a brunette girl who kept touching my hand and showing me her tits every time she came to order one of her disgusting girlie drinks. When I woke up the next morning, _her fucking cat practically jumped in my face, _her arm strongly wrapped around my waist, my only thought was to fuck off as soon as possible. Outside of her apartment, I grabbed my phone and saw that I received last night a text from the one person I was so badly trying to get out of my confused head,

**I had a great time, thank you! How was your night, lots of those girlies drinks you hate so much?;) xxN.**

Even though the fact she remembered that simple and insignificant story from our last encounter made me smile, right there in the middle of the street, on a Sunday morning at 6:17, feeling somehow that all the people I walked by should be envying me, it was all of a sudden replaced by this indescribable pain in my chest. And even if I knew that I should stop all that, whatever _that_ was, before we both got hurt, because I fucking just _knew_ we would in the end, I replied to her text.

OOOOOO

Tuesday night. An unbelievably fucking hot Tuesday night actually.

I'm lying in my bed, doing fuck all really, just smoking a fag and waiting for the Chinese I ordered fucking twelve years ago to finally arrive. The thick air of my non air-conditioned apartment is surrounding me, numbing me and making me sweat just by lying on my back, legs and arms spread all over my covers. A loud knocking on my door startles me, _it was bloody time,_ and as I grab some money on the little table in the hall, I hear a familiar voice through the door, _no I'm not THAT familiar with the Chinese delivery guy,_

"Hey Em! Open that door will you, I know you're in!" says mockingly Freddie, banging once more on my poor door. Shit. What the fuck is he doing here?

"Christ, keep your knickers on Freds, I'm coming..." I sigh, rolling my eyes to the ceiling.

When I open my door, he practically jumps on me, lifting me in his arms and twirling me before replacing me safely on the ground.

"I just talked to Katie!" he finally answers to my quizzical look,

_That surely can't be the reason why he's so happy. Never been for me anyway._

"I can't believe you never told me Emzy, it's your Fitch grandparent's fiftieth wedding anniversary in two bloody weeks! All your family will be happily reunited for once, don't you think what I'm thinking right now?" _Shit. Don't go there Freds._

"It's the perfect fucking occasion to show everyone, and by everyone I obviously mean Jenna" he says, knowingly raising his eyebrow "your new girlfriend and how much you changed!" he concludes, obviously very proud of the whole new plan he came up with.

I instantly feel the now usual pain rising up in my chest every time Freddie and I talk about Naomi.

"I guess so but-"

"That's settled then" he interrupts me, rubbing his hands together, _god he's just missing a maniacal laugh_, before landing on my couch,

"So, what are we doing tonight?" he asks, smiling expectantly.

Before I even have time to tell him to fuck off, I hear my phone buzzing in the kitchen. Picking it up, I momentarily forget Freddie talking about some kind of new club opening as I see I just received a text from my Naomi. _Ok, what the fuck Emily? Where did that "my" Naomi thing came from? Naomi. Just Naomi. _ We've been texting on and off for the past three days now, as she had been pretty busy with her whole hospital stuff, jokingly bitching each other or asking the other where she was or what she was doing. Pushing on the green button, my lips are already rising up in a bright smile. They're now use to do so when I read one of Naomi's text, but this time I can see something's wrong,

**Can we go somewhere... anywhere? N. X**

As I read this, all thoughts just disappear from my mind and I'm left with the intense desire of finding out what's wrong. _Should I call her? Oh, fuck it._

Grabbing my keys and some money, I storm out of the apartment, leaving behind a surprised Freddie with a brief "Lock the door on your way out. And _bon appétit_."

The night is really fucking warm and it seems that all of London's population is out, enjoying that particular smell of the upcoming summer.

Thank fuck, Naomi, Katie and Effy's apartment is not far from my own; I'm already sweating like a fucking pig and I've only been walking, _at a bloody slow pace,_ for 10 minutes. When I arrive, I decide the safest option for me is to text Naomi seeing I'm not sure Katie would particularly appreciate me and her hanging out.

**I'm in front of your place. Come down and I'll buy you ice cream :) E X**

I smirk at myself, perfectly aware of the fact that I'm trying to solve whatever problem Naomi has by buying her ice cream but eh, that makes me kind of cute, right? As I bring my eyes towards the entrance of the building, they're met by a pair of brilliant blue ones, approaching rapidly before I receive a crying Naomi in my arms. She's not sobbing, just silently crying in the crook of my neck and her tears are hot against my already burning skin. Taken aback for the first seconds, I finally realize I have to do something, _she's crying for fuck's sake Emily!_, so I gently push on her shoulders before raising her chin with my finger. Feeling her smooth skin under it while I look into her glassy eyes, I try to communicate all my concern with my own worried ones and wait for her to tell me what's wrong. After a couple of minutes where Naomi is brushing her cheeks with her hands whilst trying to regain some composure, she finally takes a deep breath, plunging her eyes in my expectant ones,

"You'll think it's stupid really..."she starts, suddenly looking a bit embarrassed, a slight blush creeping up on her already pink cheeks.

I smile a bit, taking in all the cuteness of an embarrassed Naomi "Try me."

She looks up, a hint of confidence showing up in her eyes "Well, I was at the hospital today, with other students and we were suppose to spend the day in surgery to see what's the real deal you know? So anyway, the head surgeon asked me directly a question, in front of the other students, and he _knew_ I couldn't possibly know the answer since I'm only a first year but he did anyway. Of course, I had to say I didn't know the bloody answer and he sent me back home, saying I could come back when I had the "necessary knowledge to be a real doctor"" she explains, quoting that last part with her fingers, visibly angry now as she remembers what happened.

"That was so humiliating Emily, everyone was fucking staring at me..."

"That guy's obviously a jerk Naomi, but you and I both know you'll be an amazing doctor. You care about people, you'd have to be blind not to see it." I say, hoping she can at least feel the honesty through this pathetic attempt at comforting her.

She smiles, and I can't resist the urge to tuck a strand of blonde hair that fell in front of her eyes behind her ear, because I really don't want anything to ever hide away from me those beautiful blue orbs.

Suddenly, she takes my hand playfully and starts dragging me away from her apartment,

"So Ems, what about that ice cream?"

_Ems? I guess I could get use to that. Frankly, quite fucking easily._

OOOOOO

Sitting on a bench in a cute little park we found while randomly walking with our ice creams in hand, I can finally relax as Naomi seems to have forgotten all about the "bitchy doctor incident".

"So" she starts, carefully licking some of her bubble gum ice cream that was slowly starting to drip on her hand, and I can't help but letting my gaze linger on her pink tongue, perfectly aware of where I'd really want it. _Jesus, you're such an hormonal teenager Emily, snap out of it. _Just to think about it, I can literally feel my fucking cheeks turning red and I have to slightly turn away so she doesn't notice it. I just don't do embarrassed.

"I forgot to tell you Ems" continues Naomi, a hint of amusement dancing in her eyes "that Emma sends you her greetings and wants me to tell you she'd like to fucking do it again sometimes." She finishes, rising her voice an octave higher in what I guess is an attempt to imitate Emma's voice. Honestly, she has it pretty fucking well and I can't help but join her when she starts to laugh like a fucking idiot. A rather cute idiot that is.

"God, how do you even know her?"

"Well, turns out she is a nurse at the hospital and we got to talk and one thing led to another, we realized we both knew you. Hence the message delivering."

I blush slightly, _shit she'll think I'm a fucking slut._

"Is she your ex-girlfriend then?" asks Naomi, suddenly serious and looking away.

"Jesus no! She's just this random girl I-" I stop abruptly, _wow Emily, way to go. If you didn't want her to think you were a slut, well, fucking fail._

"That you shagged" she completes, now looking directly in my eyes, searching for an answer I can't seem to be able to give her. She seems strangely relieved though, an almost satisfied smile now dancing on her lips.

"And what about _your_ love life Naomi?" I ask, now it's my turn to smile widely at her when I notice a light pink covering her cheeks.

"I'm, I, I mean, I had a girlfriend back in college but" she inhales deeply, locking her uncertain blue eyes with mine "just don't laugh at me ok?" I can see she's nervous, fidgeting with the pink covered napkin from her now long gone ice cream.

"Try me" I reply, for the second time tonight.

She stops fidgeting, choosing her next words. "She just didn't make me feel what I expect to feel when I'll fall in love you know? I wasn't thinking about her all the time, I didn't feel the urge to reach for her hand or to just touch her skin whenever we were around, I didn't need to hear her voice at least once a day, I wasn't laughing at the silly texts she was sending me. She didn't make me _ feel, _ she made me _think_ and I guess my idea of love is all about being irrational." Naomi says the last sentence very quickly before uncertainly looking at me, obviously waiting for me to start to laugh at her confession

But really, I couldn't. I never thought Naomi would have such a romantic conception of love but that doesn't make me laugh. On the contrary, I feel rather intimated with her courage, the fact that she had been able to tell me what were her profound convictions regarding love while all I seemed to be able to come up with is pathetic stories about my careless sex-a-thon. Naomi might be the shy one but she's also the brave one, she knows who she is and ultimately where she's heading.

Obviously misinterpreting my silence, Naomi shifts uncomfortably on the bench,

"Look, it's stupid really, I bet you don't even believe in all that crappy bullshit love thing, you have much more experience than I do anyway so yeah just-"

She stops, widening her eyes and looking at our now intertwined fingers whilst I get up from the bench, gently tugging on her warm hand for her to do the same,

"Do you have to get back to your apartment now?" I ask her, and I can't help to sound all fucking expectant, almost pleading her with my eyes.

"No, why?"

"Just follow me then."

OOOOOO

Arriving in front of our destination, a big white building with huge glass doors, I feel Naomi stop, requiring some explanations seeing we remained in a comfortable silence since we left the park. I turn back to look at her and she gently lets go of my hand but without thinking, I quickly take it back, needing to touch her in some way. I can see her intrigued look on me now and I silently curse myself for being so fucking needy all of a sudden. Naomi seems to sense my hesitation because she pulls me into a tight hug, resting her chin above my head. Feeling our warm bodies gently pressing onto each other makes me all weak, urging me to hold her even tighter. After what seems like hours but was probably in fact a matter of minutes, I look up into her amazing blue eyes, remembering that I brought her here in the first place for a reason,

"This is where I used to work before I started at Keith's pub." I say, absentmindedly playing with the hem of her shirt and I can feel that she's all sweaty, the warm having not decrease after the glorious sunset, the moist of her skin strangely turning me on.

"And?" Naomi encourages me, once again taking my hand and lightly brushing her thumb over my knuckles.

"It's one of my father's friend's gym actually, a private gym with a really grotesque membership prize. I worked there for a year as a personal trainer."

I can see Naomi raising her eyebrows in a shocked face,

"You obviously haven't heard of the amazing Fitch force" I joke "Anyway, they gave me all the keys one day because I was the one suppose to close the gym and I, well, I might have made a copy of them for my personal use." It seemed a good idea to bring Naomi here at first but after this confession, I feel like a fucking thief. _Great Fitch._

Naomi seems to hesitate, "You want us to train together, here, tonight?"

I instantly shake my head and starts to laugh,

"Good, no Naomi, I am not _that_ lame!"

"You're not lame" Naomi quickly replies before looking away.

_What was that?_

"I just thought since it's fucking hot outside you might enjoy taking a dip in a huge pool, and quite empty as a bonus."

"You want us to go inside?" Naomi seems to weigh the consequences in her head "Isn't there a chance we could get caught up, we don't have the right to go in there Emily, you don't work there anymore..."

"Come on Naoms, don't be a fucking pussy" I reply, gently slapping her forearm "You have to take risks sometimes if you don't want to come across great opportunities and just miss them." She looks up at me and I can see in her eyes we both confusedly know I wasn't just talking about the pool anymore.

Taking Naomi's hand, _it's become a real habit_, I drag her towards the front door and I can't help to jump in excitement when I see Larry, the owner, didn't change the lock. Making our way in the dark, we both burst into in an uncontrollable fits of giggles when Naomi trips on a fucking medicine ball, landing flat on her tummy, almost bringing me on top of her.

"You're such a fucking klutz!" I whisper in between laughing, holding my hand out for her to take it.

"I'm not!" Naomi replies playfully "You're just a fucking bad guide."

I've always loved a pool in the dark, it holds something quite magical I think. The uncertain blue water slightly illuminated by the lights in it makes it pretty mysterious, as if when you'll finally dive you'll be welcome by mermaids and a whole new underwater world. Naomi seems to think the same seeing her wide eyes and the wonderful smile illuminating her face at the moment. Not losing time, I start to take off my top and shorts, only thinking about how I dread for the cool water to be in contact with my burning skin. Turning back to look at Naomi, I meet her eyes, wider than ever, and I can't help but smugly smirk at the obvious effect my partially naked body is having on her. _Yes._

"Come on perv, shall we get in?" I gesture towards the pool, impatient now not much because I want to swim but because I honestly can't wait anymore to see Naomi's body in all of the glory I'm pretty sure it's holding.

I can see her blush even in the dark while she slowly strips out her floral skirt and top before nervously walking towards the water, not wanting to look at me.

_Haha, you asked for it Campbell._

I sneak behind Naomi as she's touching the water. Shouting, I grab her waist and push her with me in the pool. I can hear her muffled scream before we both get under the water. The deliciousness of the cold liquid makes me linger there, until Naomi grabs my wrist to pull my head out of it.

"Bitch!" she shouts, but I can see she's laughing at the same time "I almost drown, Jesus! Now I would have like to see you explain that to your ex-boss."

Not answering her, I wink and give her my best pouting lips before splashing water right in her face. She gasps in surprise but quickly reacts and we start a water fight, laughing like crazies and playfully insulting each other.

"I'm so going to get you Campbell, I'm the fucking master of water fights!" I burst into a psycho laugh that makes her scream adorably and swim towards the opposite side of the pool where we're actually able to walk. I follow her and keep splashing water at her back until she's finally stuck between me and one of the pool's wall. Naomi keeps giggling while turning back to face me and when she does, I suddenly realize how close we really are and the laughter abruptly dies in my throat. She seems to notice it too and the silence crawls on us, resonating loudly after all the shouting we'd been doing. I can't help to watch the droplets of water slowly sliding down her flustered face, making their way on the white silk of her slender neck. Making my way up to meet the other blue pool that are Naomi's eyes, I'm surprised to find them almost black and I realize they're probably perfect mirrors of what mine must look like. She's shamelessly looking at my lips, biting on her own perfect pink ones, giving me the answer I needed to make a move. I can hear Naomi's breath hitching when I put my hands on each side of her shoulders; pushing on the wall behind her to keep me steady, I slowly lean towards her eager mouth, lightly brushing my lips upon her quivering ones. I back up a bit, taking in her perfect body so close to mine and her closed eyes, expectantly waiting for me to give her what we both so badly need. Finally, I push my lips on hers, making Naomi moan imperceptibly upon my lips. I start with sweet close-mouthed kisses, needing to not rush into anything, savouring the still distinguishable taste of her mint lip balm. After a few moments, Naomi's tongue slips into my mouth as she pushes us further by grabbing the back of my neck, and I find myself grinding my hips on hers as I pull on her slim waist. The sudden contact of breasts on breasts is just too much, and feeling Naomi's moan into my mouth makes me want her even more. I can feel the warm of her body on mine and the water is probably boiling around us seeing all the passion we're passing through our simple kisses.

After a few minutes of slowly increasing heat, I can feel Naomi backing up a bit, her hands still behind my neck, playing with my wet red hair, a hint of something I've never seen before on her dancing in her eyes.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous" she whispers, tracing slow patterns on the sensitive skin behind my ear, making me shiver uncontrollably as I dip in to give her a slow kiss, pouring my answer in the amazing dance of our tongues.

Finally, we reluctantly get out of the water and Naomi starts to laugh, her hands on her hips and looking at me with a playful smile,

"And is there a part of your plan where some towels magically appear?"

_Shit, good point._

"Hum, I guess we'll have to put back our clothes" I answer, a sheepish look on my face.

The walk back to Naomi's apartment is spend once again in laughter as everyone seems to be staring at the giggling wet girls walking hand in hand. I fucking don't care though; I absolutely love to see Naomi laughing. She seemed so serious at first but I'm slowly discovering Naomi Campbell has way more than one side to her adorable personality.

In front of her building, we stop, a bit uncomfortable now that we have to say our goodbyes. I've never really been good at this fucking closure thing.

"I had a wonderful time Emily, I'm glad you brought me there." Naomi says almost shyly, fidgeting with the hem of her now soaked, _and a bit see-through, _shirt. Raising her chin with my finger, I give her a quick yet passionate kiss on the lips.

"And I'm fucking happy I did Naoms."

"Guess we'll call it a night then"

I nod before kissing her nose "Sweet dreams babe"

She gives me a sweet smile before starting to make her way towards the entrance of her building.

_Oh my dear Lord._

When I arrive at my own apartment, I can see that I received a new text message. From Naomi, eleven minutes ago,

**And by the way, you're hot when you're wet ;) Naoms xx**

_Haha. You're a perv Campbell. _

Heading to the kitchen, I notice a piece of paper on the counter with a familiar writing on it.

**How was your night? Naomi's perfect right? Gimme some news babe, see you tomorrow. Freds.**

_Shit, shit, shit. What are you doing Emily?_

**There you gooooo! *Bone-crushing hug* Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour! First of all, I can't even begin to tell you how much I appreciate all your awesome reviews, you guys literally ROCK! Second of all, thanks to HyperFitched for her kind review, it really made my day! *wraps you in a big hug*. Also, a quick hello to vero, my med buddy who gets my frustration about doctors being sometimes jerks haha! Annnnnd, coolbeans, I laughed like an idiot at your "the wetter the better" comment! **

**Enough rambling now, and on with the story. Cheers! Naomi's POV**

"You're all dreamy again Naomikins..." chuckles a now way past trashed Cook, lazily leaning on the pub's counter where we have been sitting for the past hours, mostly catching up on the last few days. _How the guy managed to shag this many girls in five days is beyond any human understanding I assure you. Astral projection, that must be it._

Mostly though, it's been five days since I met Emily, gorgeous Emily, laughing and charming and adventurous Emily. Only five little days. 120 hours, 7200 minutes, 432000 seconds spent in a pure and inescapable blur of deep brown and fiery red. That's quite ridiculous actually when you really give yourself time to think about it, how this tiny amount of time that only a week ago would have probably appeared to you as deprived of any particular signification actually had the potential to contain so many emotions and _changes._ But also, that many confusion. This past week, I somehow felt a never experienced before disconnection between my heart and my brain, two organs usually in such a good synchronization it's almost annoying at some points. _Except when they work together to keep me alive, obviously. _ I keep telling myself that we never even had a proper and official date, and yet I keep looking at a cute picture of Emily and I we took in that park yesterday, even finding myself this morning tracing absentmindedly the outlines of her now familiar features over my cell's screen with the tip of my fingers. I repeat over and over again in my head that it's really fucking impossible for someone to become the central point of your every thoughts when only a week ago that same person wasn't even part of your universe, and yet everything I did and everywhere I've been since Saturday has been filled with Emily. I know somewhere deep inside of me, _or at least I used to know, _that falling for someone takes time for you to get to know them, discover them, and yet falling is exactly what I keep to do deeper and deeper with every texts I receive from Emily and with every flashes of red I get when I close my eyelids. That's what I said. Confusion. _A fucking bitch really._

Finally getting out of my incessant thoughts, I look up to meet the eyes of an expectant Cook who's about to down his gazillion tequila shot of the night.

"Sorry, what?"

"Thinking about your little redhead huh?" replies Cook, wiping his mouth with his palm and gesturing to the bartender for another glass.

God, he's annoying sometimes.

"First of all, she is not _my _redhead" _But oh how I wish she was indeed all mine._ "And second of all, stop drinking like a twat Cook because I am so not the one who will drag you back to your apartment" I quote the last word with my fingers because honestly, you can hardly call Cook's place an apartment, it's more of a room with a mattress and half-empty bottles of pretty much all kinds of alcohols available in the bloody whole world.

"Sorry Blondie" pouts Cook, putting one knee on the floor and taking my hand, looking up to me with pleading eyes and a playful smirk.

"Come on you twat, get up!" I reply, laughing as he sits back on his bench.

"But seriously though, what's going on with you two?" Cook is acting all nonchalant, but I know him well enough to sense there's something he's not telling me, I can see it with the way he's furrowing his brows, fidgeting almost nervously with a toothpick. And trust me, Cook usually doesn't do nervous.

I take impatiently the damn toothpick away from his hands, wanting him to look at me.

"Ok James" _yes, it's definitely a James time _"what the fuck are you not telling me?"

"I'm no-"

"Don't even try to lie. Come on, spit it."

Cook sighs loudly, finally turning his bench to face me completely.

"It's just that, well, I've heard some rumours and stories about your Emily." he starts, only stopping to look at me as if was I going to hit him. _Which I will not by the way. I am not THAT Naomi Campbell._ Seeing I seem to be taking it well so far, Cook gains some confidence,

"Actually, she has quite a reputation of fuck them and leave them babe. I spoke to that fit girl at this fucking insane party on Tuesday...awesome tits and fuck me, that arse..." I roll my eyes and nudge him lightly in the ribs; I know I'll lose him in one of his pervert dream if I don't act quickly,

"And?"

"She told me that that Emilio girl never really has girlfriends, she's a fucking loner that basically doesn't give a shit about anyone. I fucking hate to tell you this really, I just don't want you to get hurt Naomikins, cuz you're too fucking good to get your heart broken by some bitch."

Ignoring the fact that Cook just called Emily a bitch for the benefit of his sweet protective instinct towards me, I wrap him in a big hug, burying my head in his chest,

"Thanks for your concern babe, but I'm old enough to know what I'm doing. Anyway, I'm not that interested in her." _Take a picture, because you've probably just witnessed the biggest lie ever._

As if on cue, I feel the pocket of my jeans vibrates, informing me of a new text. _Probably Emily._ I almost let out an excited squeal, _Jesus I'm such a pathetic cliché_, before excusing myself to Cook and nearly restraining myself to not run towards the bathroom, needing some privacy to let my face erupts in what I'm sure will be a ridiculously huge smile, a smile that now goes hand in hand with anything Emily-related. _And trust me, when I say anything, I mean any-fucking-thing. Yesterday, I literally just saw an apple and I smiled. The reason? It was red. I know, don't say it. Oh, shut up._ Locking myself in an empty cubicle, I fumble in my pocket to get my phone and finally grabbing it, I read Emily's text,

**What are you up to beautiful? You were right btw. Bubble gum ice cream IS good. E xx**

I laugh, remembering the argument we had about bubble gum ice cream, Emily kept pretending I was too old for that but I told her I still had my children heart. Lame, I grant you that one, but it gave me another occasion to hear her husky, _and oh so fucking sexy,_ laugh and that's something I'm grateful for every single bloody time. _So much for my "children heart" though. I seriously doubt any sane kid has even half the thoughts that were rushing through my mind when I saw Emily, in that pool, half-naked. _

That only memory makes me drift back again, for the countless time since last night, to our kiss in that pool. It was simply amazing. Mind-blowing really. I honestly never thought someone could drive you fucking insane while simply blowing hot breath on your mouth. Before Emily's lips even met mine, I was shaking in need of her body closer to my burning one, aching for her taste to fill every spaces left in my hungry mouth.

_Snap out of it Campbell and reply to her text. Jesus._

**I knew I was going to win;) I was wondering, are you free on Friday night, maybe we could do something together? NX**

Ok Naomi, what's with the sudden spontaneity? She's probably busy anyway, she has lots of friends and she works in a bar so Friday might be really- My phone buzzes in my hand and I look at her answer, one eye closed and holding my phone far from me, preparing myself for the worst,

**Sure! My place at 7? I'll send you the address. We can cook ourselves supper, sounds good?**

_Oh yeah. There's so many things I'd like to eat. Wow, very classy Campbell, very classy._

I answer back to Emily telling her I'll be looking forward to Friday and I go back to the pub, not remotely surprised to see that Cook fucked off with some random girl.

OOOOOO

_Just breathe. That's it. _

Friday night, facing Emily's apartment door and seriously wondering if the best option is knocking or throwing up on her front door since I am so fucking nervous.

I spent the last two hours pacing in my bedroom, throwing on the floor with a rapidly growing impatience the whole content of my wardrobe, searching for something casual and yet with the right amount of sexiness. Maybe I was asking for too much but I finally settled on a pair of grey skinny jeans, a white tank top,_ with a nice cleavage obviously_, and a marine blue jacket with rolled up sleeves and white flat shoes. I look nice; that should make me more confident and yet here I am, all sweaty and anxious. The mere thought of Emily's body even remotely close to my own is enough to send a delicious shiver down my spine and it's that sudden outburst of adrenaline that finally gives me the courage to knock on her bloody door.

"I'm coming" shouts a husky voice from inside.

When the door opens, I am welcome by the sexiest sight I have been given the honour to ever witness. Emily has a lose ponytail tied with a white ribbon, an old and oversized black Pink Floyd shirt and some tiny jeans shorts. It's simple really, but all in all the effect is properly magnificent. I don't know what it is, maybe the fact that even this huge shirt seems to hug her in all the right places or maybe the fact that because of her ponytail the creamy white skin of her slender neck is fully on display, but Emily is glowing, radiating with what is in my way pure and utter femininity. I think I just fell a tad deeper.

Noticing my total lack of reaction, Emily coughs lightly, flashing me an amused smile before moving away from the door to let me in.

"How are you?" I ask, handing her the bottle of wine I bought on my way here.

"Thanks for that! I'm really good, you Naoms?"

"Good, good, I'm good, good." I stutter like a right fucking idiot.

Fortunately, Emily chuckles and, standing on the tip of her toes, gives me a lingering kiss on the cheek. Instantly, my senses are filled with her deliciously fruity smell, the sound of her rapid breathing but mostly, the tingling feeling that leave her moist lips on my now flustered skin. I hope she can feel it too, because I honestly believe we're holding something precious here. That almost electric connection we seem to share is not to be wasted seeing it's pretty fucking rare that a gesture as innocent as a kiss on a cheek can be considered as foreplay with all the lust it contains.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I follow Emily in the kitchen and see that she already started to cook some of our supper. I must admit she seems talented because the smell is literally mouth-watering.

"What are we having Ems? It smells awesome really." I say, taking off my jacket, _come down, it's just to be more comfortable to cook,_ before heading to the sink to wash my hands.

"I thought we could do some curry chicken with vegetables followed by a superb chocolate cake. Fuck, I hope you're not allergic to curry or anything, I didn't even ask you first"

I gently take her hand, giving her a reassuring squeeze,

"No Ems, that's really fucking perfect" I say, thinking more about her than about our food, and I can't help but trailing my eyes along her tiny and yet perfectly toned body.

She blushes slightly at my blatant perving before spinning on her heels, handing me a knife and an onion with a bright smile on her face,

"There you go Naoms, this will be your very first task"

"What? I am the guest!" I quickly protest "I should be doing all the fun vegetables!"

Emily starts to laugh, an incredulous and yet amused glint in her brown eyes,

"So are you telling me there are fun vegetables and what? Boring vegetables?" She opens her fridge, rummaging in it, _giving me on the same occasion a perfect view on her oh so perfect arse_, before coming back with some carrots and a green pepper,

"Hello Naomi!" she starts, taking a big voice and agitating the pepper right in front of my face "what am I then? A fun or a boring vegetable?"

"Oh fuck you" I mumble.

She laughs again, huskiness at her best and really I can't do anything else but join her in a never ending fits of giggles.

After that, we cooked and talked, still in the process of discovering the other. That's something I like about Emily, the fact that she really takes time to listen, she seems to genuinely care and never looks like she's just thinking of what she'll say next. On my part, I can't get enough of gathering new stories and anecdotes about Emily, every new information I learn gives me the feeling we're getting closer and closer to something great, that could either bring us further or totally damage us.

During our cooking, our arms sometimes graze when we move in the kitchen or our hands slightly touch when we both reach for the same utensil and every time, I can literally feel the kitchen shrinking, leaving Emily and I deliciously suffocating, looking for air in a room suddenly way too small to contain the blatant lust-charged tension between us. Every touch brings my heartbeat to dangerous speeds and Emily's breathing itches, making me all fucking dizzy. The throbbing in my very own center is almost aching when I suddenly hear Emily's voice behind me, noticeably hoarser than usual,

"Can you taste the sauce Naoms? I'm not sure if it's spicy enough" _I don't know if it's spicy enough but Jesus I am certainly about to burst into fucking flames if you don't fuck me senseless on your kitchen's counter._

Taking a deep breath to steady myself, I turn back to come face to face with a way to close Emily, holding a spoon with rich yellow sauce, her other hand under it to not make any drip on the floor. I bring up my hand to the spoon to take it but Emily shakes her head, her almost completely black, lust filled eyes making me black out for a moment. Leaning forward to take the spoon in my now dry mouth, I maintain Emily's gaze as I approach dangerously close to her face, feeling her hot breath on my own, causing the hair at the back of my neck to rise in a matter of seconds. I don't really taste the sauce when it comes into my mouth; I'm too occupied to make sure I lick clean the spoon in the most suggestive way possible, wetting even more my already soaked knickers when I see Emily slowly licking her bottom lip, her gaze fixed on my mouth. It's all too much, I'm going to fucking come undone if she doesn't touch me now.

"Oh fuck it" I hear Emily whisper before she pushes me against the counter, dropping the spoon on the floor with a resounding noise. Fireworks are probably exploding everywhere in the kitchen when Emily's lips finally meet mine, and I can't help a loud moan to escape my throat directly in her hot mouth. She's kissing me forcefully, licking and nipping on my bottom lip in an infuriately sexy way and I'm the first one to bring our tongues together, sending another wave of wetness throughout my body. She tastes fucking perfect, I can't help to think as the heat is slowly rising up with every new ways our mouths find to move together. Emily's hands are pulling on my hips, bringing me impossibly close to her own burning center, making me feel how much we both want this.

All of a sudden, a loud knock on the door startles us both, breaking our perfect little lust bubble and resonates for what seems like hours in the now quiet apartment. _I'm going to kill whoever the fuck it is. And it's going to be fucking painful._

**I know that's mean but I really have to go to bed! Don't worry though, more smut ahead! *laughs maniacally*Hope you enjoyed, love y'all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous! Sorry for this unforgivably late update but it took me quite a while to be satisfied enough of this chapter to release it in the FanFic world.**

**I was reading your kind reviews this week and they always made me smile, sometimes in places where I shouldn't have, earning me some suspicious looks from strangers. Haha, but I don't care, cuz your reviews are ALL AMAZING! And of course, thanks for the alerts and favourites, I love you guys too! I can't help myself to once again *blushes a bit* say a quick hello and thank you to HyperFitched, for her review and her inspiring story!**

**Ok, I hear you, I'll just shut up now. Cheers! Emily's POV**

_Fucking hell._

I groan furiously into Naomi's mouth, not wanting to let go yet when just seconds ago I had been so close to have her between my thighs, gloriously naked, hopefully screaming my name more than once. The night had been a sweet torture really, having to graze Naomi's skin every now and then while cooking probably being the sexiest and most efficient foreplay I've ever experienced. _And Christ, we were barely touching._ Most of all though, our mere contacts and conversations left me panting, yes, but also purely and truly _amazed._ Amazed at the way I could see the muscles in her arm showing when she was chopping that onion and amazed when I could feel myself getting outrageously wet at that innocent and almost domestic sight. Totally amazed when I realized that talking with Naomi made me feel like a better person, someone interesting and worth fighting for, not Katie's twin or Rob and Jenna's dismissed daughter; even more amazed when it struck me that her blue eyes and generous nature were slowly but oh so surely lifting me off the ground and that I, most of all, was gratefully letting her. Amazed that I was letting her _in_, offering myself with so much trust and really fucking amazed when I just knew Naomi was so blatantly the one I needed it was almost painful. She was helping me, gracefully giving me her white hand and her serene smile was telling me she knew how exhausted I was to _pretend_, pretendthat I didn't give a fuck and that I was not slowly losing myself in a false confidence.

Please, Naomi, I trust you to find me.

I'm about to kiss her again, just needing to let her _know_ but she pushes gently on my shoulders, squeezing my hand to get my attention back from her lips to her blue eyes. She seems as annoyed as I am with that fucking interruption but she gestures at the door, smiling a bit, a smile that tells me she'll be patiently waiting for me to return and gladly continue where we left it. I reluctantly pull away from her warmth, and heads towards the door, checking myself as I pass in front of a mirror, I can see I'm proudly wearing the "heavy snogging session" look. _Well, fuck whoever it is, maybe they'll just get the hint faster. _When I finally open the door, I am more than surprised to see the last person I expected.

Effy.

She's leaning on the wall in front of my apartment's door, and when she sees me, she just gives me one of her trademark smirk before taking two steps and crashing her lips against mine. For a moment, I'm unable to register what's happening and I let Effy push me back in the apartment, feeling her cold hands clasping tightly on my arse. She tastes like cigarette and chocolate, _not mint_, and I can't help to think of how wrong it is. When I hear her moan into the kiss while forcefully pushing her tongue against my tightly closed lips, I'm abruptly reminded that even though my mind is still a delicious and warm blur of blue and blonde, not even acknowledging Effy, _that _surely seems bad from the exterior. I manage to push Effy off of me, furiously wiping my mouth with the back of my hand,

"What the fuck Effy?" I blurt out, a bit louder than expected, clenching my teeth in the process.

Effy doesn't seem to care and just smiles again, lifting one of her fucking eyebrow "You said we could do it again anytime Emily" she starts calmly "and this is anytime."

I vaguely hear her reply as I'm drowning in Naomi's eyes, who's now standing right behind Effy, deep blue tainted with confusion and hurt.

Effy seems to realize that I'm not even aware anymore of her actual presence in the room because she turns back to face a now blushing Naomi. _Fuck. _I stiffen a bit, waiting for something, anything, to happen. Instead, Effy just lets out an amused "Oh" and takes a step back to be able to enjoy our embarrassed faces,

"So you're seeing each other?"

I desperately try to catch Naomi's eyes, needing her to confirm the answer I'm about to give but she keeps her gaze fixedly on the floor, so I just sigh and nod in Effy's direction.

She looks directly into my eyes, and I can't help the uncomfortable feeling that she can read what she sees there as easily as if it was actual words, then brings her gaze briefly to Naomi and back to mine again, locking her icy blue eyes with my own brown ones,

"That should be interesting. See you back at the apartment Naomi."

Naomi doesn't answer, just spins on her heels and goes back into the kitchen. When Effy passes by me, she stops and I can feel her breath on my skin when she leans towards my ear, putting one hand on my shoulder.

"Be careful Emily." she simply whispers before she goes, shutting without a sound the still open door behind me. All of a sudden, the apartment seems strangely quiet. Not that there had been lots of words said but the unexchanged ones between Naomi and I made me feel so oppressed, as if they were crowding all available spaces around us. I can physically feel the tension emanating from the kitchen, crashing in big waves against my pounding heart. _Don't be a fucking coward for once Emily._ Finally plucking up the courage to face whatever mood Naomi is now in, I slowly enter the kitchen, fidgeting nervously with my fingers when I see that she has her back turned on me, leaning with her hands against the counter. I don't think she heard me come in so I carefully start to make my way towards her when her voice stops me dead in my tracks.

"What are you doing with me Emily?" Her tone is firm, not angry or sad, she's just asking, genuinely wondering.

I'm taken aback by how calm Naomi seems and that makes me panic more than any other shouting or crying. "I- What do you mean?" I mumble, blinking quickly when I feel the urge to wrap my arms around her waist and simply forget where this conversation is dangerously heading.

She sighs, still not turning to face me. "I, I don't know. I mean, you've obviously been with a lots of girls before me, and now Effy too. So why me?"

She slowly turns around, and when her eyes lock with mine, I feel my chest tighten under the weight of so many emotions. Hurt, adoration, confusion, fear, endlessly spiralling in an ocean of blue, mixed together to wrap me up and force me to face that meaningful question.

There's always a moment you can precisely identify when you think back of a significant event in your life, the moment where you still had a _choice_. You could either continue, ignoring that last possibility of going back life, or maybe just fate, generously gave you, or stop and chose another road. Most of the time, that road is a more careful one or one that you know is risk-free because when you're finally face to face with that choice, the depth of all eventual consequences is unbearably scary and all you can think of is to run for your life.

Naomi's question is one of those crossroads. The worst kind. Because each roads starting from it will irreversibly end in an abyss.

I could tell her everything now, about me, about Freddie and about how stupid I was but you know what comes with choices? Hope. Hope that the one you'll make will be the right one in the end.

So I decide to take a step towards Naomi and lifting her chin with my finger, I take a deep breath.

"Naomi, there's a big difference between _being_ with someone and sleep with them. You're right about one thing, I _slept_ with those girls but with you it's so, I mean, I feel as if, I-" I miserably stutter, unable to finish what was supposed to be a coherent sentence, when I feel hot tears sliding down my cheeks. I don't know why I'm crying for really; I feel like I'm betraying her but at the same time, I can't bring myself to be the reason why she'd go away.

Brushing away my tears with her thumb, Naomi gives me a chaste kiss on the lips, leaving them tingling, and smiles sweetly at me,

"I know, I feel it too" she simply replies, taking my hand and intertwining our fingers, "Come on Ems, let's watch t.v" I smile at how she leads me carefully towards the living room, as if I was some kind of fragile object she'd be afraid to break. Instead of sitting on the couch, she sits with her back against it, on the floor, and gestures towards me to sit between her legs. Only thirty minutes ago, the mere sight of Naomi spreading her legs for me would have sent me right over the edge but for now, with her looking at me expectantly with _those_ eyes, I only sit down on the floor, laying my back on her warm torso. The feeling of her breasts against me is amazing, and oddly comforting. Finally finding an old gangster movie to watch, Naomi wraps tightly her arms around me and rest her chin on my shoulder. I shiver lightly, taking her hands and wrapping them even tighter on my chest. I want to drown in her, even if it's just for this single moment, to wrap myself up in the intoxicating smell and delicious warmth exuding from Naomi Campbell. For the first time in a long while, I feel it's right that I let someone take care of me, even more right that it's her who's doing it.

OOOOOO

I wake up to the oh so enjoyable sound of a car horn, so fucking loud I'm almost immediately fully awake. I'm still in Naomi's arms, but god knows how and when we managed to get on the couch, her arm carefully wrapped around my waist and my head deeply buried in the crook of her neck. Passed that usual morning ritual where you know you'll never go back to sleep but you still keep your eyes closed, praying you'll drift back to the deep and comforting slumber you just woke up from, I suddenly become all too aware of Naomi's soft fingertips resting lightly on the naked skin just above my waist and of her knee who's putting just enough pressure on my crotch to make me exhale a shaky breath. The explosive lust from last night is suddenly back at full speed. _I got to move or I'll just have to jump her right fucking now._

Slowly, I take a strand of blond hair and put it behind Naomi's ear, fascinated when I see I have the power to leave a trail of goose bumps on her skin even when she's sleeping. Probably feeling that I'm moving a bit in her arms, Naomi opens her eyes, and instantly a wide and genuine smile creeps up on her face when she sees me looking back at her, still absentmindedly stroking her forehead. She rubs her eyes with her closed fists and then stretches herself, finishing it with the cutest little noise I've ever heard.

"Good morning Ems" she murmurs in my ear before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Naoms, sleep well?"

"Yeah, like a fucking baby, even though I had to get up to shut the oven and that's when I lifted you on the couch, you looked too sweet, I didn't dare to wake you up"

I smile, kissing her hand.

"So" I start, getting up a bit on the couch to stretch my numb legs, "would you like to spend the day with me?" _Please, please, please._

"Of course!" she replies a bit too quickly, and I can't help to think she wanted to ask exactly the same thing.

"What about we start with breakfast? After all, we totally forgot about supper yesterday and I'm bloody starving."

She nods and gets up, intertwining our fingers once more before dragging me in the kitchen, stopping abruptly in front of the fridge, making me collide with her back.

"I have a wonderful idea Ems" starts Naomi, obviously pretty excited with what she came up with. The sight of Naomi, tousled blond hair sticking out in pretty much all directions, traces of her now long gone smoky eyes make-up under her brilliant blue eyes, clapping her hands together with expectation is so fucking _perfect_ I hold my breath and look away for a moment before returning my eyes to her adorable smiling figure.

"What's this brilliant idea then?" I ask, propping myself up on the counter and bringing my legs under me, giving her back an amused smile.

"We should have a typical Sunday morning like we were kids you know. Having breakfast while enjoying some morning cartoons!"

In other circumstances, and with any other girls, I would have probably scoffed at such a childish proposal but Naomi makes it sound actually enjoyable. And to be totally honest, I think the perspective of doing anything with Naomi right now would seem rather enjoyable. _Some things more than others, obviously._

"What do you want Ems?" asks Naomi, taking some eggs in the fridge and handing me two bananas, gesturing at me to slice them in pieces "I can fry you, poach you, scramble you, do you anyway you like" _Oh my Dear Lord._ I nearly fall off the counter but Naomi just winks at me, perfectly aware of the blatant sexual innuendo.

"Bitch" I mumble under my breath.

"Pardon?"

"Scrambled please" I quickly reply. _I'll get you later Campbell._

"Your wish is my command Mademoiselle Fitch!" replies Naomi, who starts humming a song I don't recognize, somehow brightening up the kitchen with the melancholic and yet peaceful melody.

When I'm done with the bananas, I put them in two plates, making smiling faces with them and start to wash some strawberries.

"When do you start to work at that bakery then Naoms?"

She turns a bit to look at me, putting some parsley on our eggs, "I start tomorrow actually. Which is shit because it means I've had a big two days of holiday between school and work." she replies, laughing and giving me a sweet kiss on the lips when she comes to put the eggs in our plates and sees the smiling faces.

"I could come to see you when you work you know? And be like the creepy customer who's always there at random times during the day because he obviously has nothing else to do."

Naomi laughs again, handing me a bottle of orange juice.

"I doubt you can ever be creepy Ems. But yeah you should come. It's two blocks away from my apartment, the only French bakery around."

I take a step towards Naomi, putting my hands on her hips and bringing her closer. I can feel her shiver a bit at the sudden contact and it makes me smile even more. She smells as good as ever, and it's my turn to shiver when I feel her soft hands around my neck, gently playing with my hair. _Paradox. _That's the only word I can think of to summarily describe how I feel whenever I'm even remotely close to her. A paradox because she feels so fucking safe and at the same exact moment, she makes me feel like we're endlessly spinning, together, unaware of the many dangers that come with letting go in such a careless way.

Naomi brings me back from my thoughts with a kiss, questioning me with her eyes about my sudden need for affection.

"You must speak French then?" I answer her silent interrogation, pulling her hips even closer to my own.

She lifts an eyebrow, a bit suspicious, "Hum yeah, why?"

I lean carefully towards her ear, making sure to blow hot breath in her neck on my way there, victorious when I hear Naomi exhales shakily, "Because I think French is such a fucking turn on"

Seconds later, Naomi's hungry lips are on mine, and once again I can't help a loud and appreciative moan to come out of my mouth. I part my lips, silently begging her to enter my mouth and she diligently does what I need, our tongues meeting in yet another round of fireworks. She backs up a bit, looking deep into my eyes and starts to plant open mouthed kisses down my throat, weakening my legs while she does so. She's whispering French words in my ear, in an unbelievably sexy voice, much lower than usual, and even if I have not a fucking clue what she's saying, I've never been this turned on in my entire life.

We're interrupted by a loud groan coming from Naomi's belly, reminding us in such a graceful way how starving we really are. Instantly, I start to laugh at Naomi's embarrassed face and she joins me, realizing how even in such a heated moment, the human body doesn't give a fuck if he's not satisfied in his most basic ways.

"Yeah, I heard you buddy!" says Naomi between laughing, hands on her hips and looking down at her belly, somehow using a Southern American accent that makes me laugh even harder.

After breakfast, we get down from the couch and on the floor, and with no words needed we get back to the same position we were in yesterday night, our bodies fitting together in such a harmonious and effortless way.

While we're watching one of those crazy cartoons, I hear Naomi whisper something at the back of my neck, some French words. I don't really know what they mean and yet the answer seems to pass my lips almost instinctively.

"Me too."

**I know I promised you some smut but be patient mes chéris, it'll come soon enough! As usual, I hope you enjoyed it! Lots of love/ plein d'amour from Canada! Ruins xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gimme a S, a M, a U, a T, SMUT! Haha, told you it was coming soon! Once again, a big ol' thanksssss for all your reviews, you always make me smile, or laugh, or smile and then laugh (anyway, there's a pattern of general happiness here!) and, of course, thanks for favourites/alerts/etc.! A quick hello to LostInGreenEyes, I was glad when I saw you reviewed my story because I really like The Place To Be! ****Also, bonjour à Caro, à qui je réponds que le français est effectivement un big turn-on! ****And, as it's almost a tradition now, big hug to HyperFitched :P**

**Enjoy, my little perverts. Haha. Naomi's POV**

_Je crois que je suis en amour avec toi._

_I might be in love with you._

I keep thinking about those words, the very words I whispered at the back of Emily's neck Sunday morning. I panicked the moment they involuntarily escaped my lips, _ganging up against me isn't nice girls_, even though I knew Emily's lack of French knowledge, I didn't want it to be too much too soon. But then, she said "Me too" and my heart exploded, a float of red and brown confetti's invading my chest. _Probably the only circumstance ever where brown confetti's are appropriate._ The language didn't even matter; she just felt the same, she _knew _it, and in return, made me feel like the fucking Queen of the Universe. _Or at least of England. That's what England needs. A Queen named Naomi Campbell. _

"Hum, pardon Mademoiselle?" almost shouts at me a bloke wearing an awful green shirt, snapping me out of my usual internal rambling. Because yeah, I'm at work right now.

"Oui?" I reply quickly, slightly shaking my head to get back from yet another Emily-induced reverie and plastering a huge fake smile on my face.

When I'm finished with this client, _god that makes me sound like a prostitute_, I go back to staring at the last couple still in the bakery who's now in the process of heavily exchanging a probably gigantic amount of saliva. They've been here for over an hour, all loved-up and oblivious to the fact I'm just waiting for them to leave and meet Emily to spend the night at her apartment. I'm going to sound like a high-school kid, but I really think that tonight might be _the_ night. We've spent the whole Sunday afternoon kissing on her couch, kissing in the kitchen, kissing against the bathroom counter and kissing all the way long when I was walking her to the bar where she was working and then yesterday, we rent a movie, that I can't honestly tell you anything about seeing Emily's lips were enough to entertain me all night.

We didn't sleep together though. Every time I kiss Emily, I feel this incredible and overwhelming want, a lust so fucking deep I know it foreshadows something unprecedented, something so powerful it can destroy you in a minute if you're not careful. And that's my problem with Emily. I don't _want_ to be careful. I keep diving in, eyes closed, unaware that I might one day reach the bottom of that red ocean when always before I kept people at arm-length, having on the contrary a too accurate conscience of the hurt I could possibly feel if I'd finally reach the bottom and crash myself and my heart on the rocks. So I've always just dipped my toe, never investing myself too much in any relationship, too afraid and unsure to even try to jump in. With Emily though, it's so fucking _different_, she gave me the courage and the will to finally learn to swim and it feels incredibly right. At the same time, I guess she's learning a bit too, seeing she's just as new as I am to that whole relationship and trust experience. _God, did I just say relationship? That would feel so fucking perfect. May I introduce you to _my_ gorgeous girlfriend Emily?_ _Yeah, I know, she's indeed rather fuckable._

With all that lust building up, we had plenty of opportunities to sleep together but I know Emily still feels a bit guilty about the whole "Effy barging in and kissing her like a fucking idiot" incident and really wants to take it slow, I guess to show me that what we have is far more than one of her usual one time fuck. I know it's only been a week, _believe me that's what I repeat to myself every day_, and yet some strong feelings are involved now, making Emily and me sleeping together not a matter of release anymore but more of a delicious and explosive way to get even more intimate. I _want_ her to completely invade that intimacy, to become an actual part of it. I want it so fucking badly.

Finally, the human suction cups leave, and I can start to close the bakery. An undeniable advantage of this job is that at the end of the day, I get to keep all the unsold food I want. That means buttery croissant or chocolate ones or almond ones, _ok, we can clearly see I have a croissant pattern here_, and sometimes we even have some macarons left, they're so fucking divine, it kills me every time. As the little fat girl in me wakes up once more and forces me to choose some pastries to bring back with me, I hear behind me the little bell of the bakery's door indicating me the arrival of another fucking customer, a blind one apparently since I just put the CLOSE sign on the door.

"Sorry but we're closed." I instantly say, not even bothering to turn to look at the newcomer.

"I'll come back later I guess..." replies a husky voice, the very voice I've been hearing in my head for the last week.

_Emily._

I turn around so fast, making me slightly dizzy, but I instantly feel even dizzier when I take in the way Emily looks. She's wearing a strapless black silk dress, that stops a bit above her knees, her shinny red hair are perfectly straightened and to complete that already mouth-watering outfit, high black stilettos and huge pearl earrings. _Fuck me, she looks gorgeous._

Emily must notice the way I'm almost eye-fucking her because she slowly walks towards me, knowingly giving me a glimpse of the hypnotizing way her hips are moving, and leans on the counter with her hands, standing at the tip of her toes to give me one of her fireworks kisses.

Pulling away after a few seconds, she giggles a bit, pointing at my head,

"You look so cute with your little hat!"

_Fuck, fuck, fucking hell. My fucking beret. I know, how cliché right? As if everyone in France was wearing one of those. Jesus._

I blush furiously, almost tearing away some of my hair by taking the damn thing off.

"So" I start to divert the attention from my beret, but when I look back at Emily, I'm surprised to find on her face an unreadable expression, a hint of something I can't quite put my finger on dancing in her unforgettable brown eyes, "why are you all dressed-up Ems? You know this is far from being a five stars bakery right?" I say, making her laugh and, once again, my heart grows a bit bigger. I don't think I'll ever have enough of this pure huskiness filling my ears.

"Actually, I had dinner at my parent's place and they always want us to be dressed properly, as my dear mother told us. It was nightmare as usual, but I-" Emily stops, a faint blush creeping on her white cheeks.

"What is it Ems?" I ask, worried, making my way around the counter to wrap her in a comforting hug. Her small frame fits perfectly with my own and I can't help to think about how natural this all seems.

"It's just that simply knowing that I'd see you after diner made it almost bearable for once. All those fucking tossers didn't even matter because I knew you'd be there at the end." mumbles a seemingly embarrassed Emily on my chest, hugging me a bit tighter.

I can't help a bright smile to cover my face,

"Look at me Ems"

Emily lifts up her face, expectantly looking at me. I push back a strand of silky red hair behind her ear and she closes her eyes when I let the tip of my fingers trace lightly the outline of her jaw.

"I'm there. And I'll always be if you let me." I say, not even wondering if I'll scare her away because I've never been this sincere in my entire life.

"I know" replies Emily before giving me a slow and passionate kiss.

Finally, she's the first to break out of our own little world.

"So, what were you doing before I arrived? Can I help you with something?"

"No Ems, that's fine, I was just cleaning. But thanks babe" I complete, giving her a kiss on the nose. "Can you wait five minutes and after I'm all yours."

"I fucking hope you'll be."

Emily's husky voice is enough to almost make me trip in my own feet as I'm walking back behind the counter. _Once again Naomi, you are oh so smooth._

When I'm done with closing the bakery, Emily takes my hand and, intertwining our fingers together, _God I love when she does that_, we go out in the still warm London's night, making our way back to her apartment.

Even though we're trying to maintain some kind of a decent conversation, I know we both only have one thing on our mind. _Something that involves Emily, sweaty and naked._ Just the thought of it makes me weak and I have to slow down, involuntarily tugging on Emily's hand.

"Are you ok Naoms?"

"Hum yeah, yeah, I'm, yeah, I'm perfect. Perfectly perfect." _Fuck me right now. Oh, shut up you horny brain._

In the elevator to her apartment, the lust-filled tension is heavily filling the air between us. I can barely contain myself while Emily is repeatedly pushing on the button to her floor with a growing force, as if she was going to speed our way up.

Finally in front of her door, Emily fumbles with her bag, dropping it to the floor twice before finding her keys. _Fuck, is Naomi Campbell really making Emily Fitch nervous?_

I follow her in and as I close the door, I have to lean on it for a few seconds, turning my back on her to try to steady myself. I know she's behind me, I feel her eyes burning through my back and it unexplainably turns me on even more as I feel a slight wetness between my legs.

Suddenly, I hear her voice so close to me and the hair at the back of my neck all rise up,

"I need to see you without that fucking shirt on." breathes out Emily, her voice so much huskier than usual it sends shivers all over my already shaking body.

Without waiting, she turns me around and takes the hem of my shirt, pulling it over my head and throwing it aside before bringing her hungry gaze over the newly exposed skin. Locking her black eyes with my own, she doesn't move, just trails the tip of her fingers along my sides, making me fucking insane. I can feel the burning warmth of her skin and even this mere touch is enough to give me goose bumps, filling me up with an almost unbearable want. Suddenly, Emily slides down her hands on my sides and brings them on my hips, pushing them closer to her own, making us feel how much we both want each other. I push her against the wall, capturing her moist lips with mine. A loud, almost animal groan escapes her throat into my mouth, and I can feel myself getting even more wet with the vibrations of it resonating throughout my whole body. Instantly, I enter her parted lips, our tongues finally meeting. They hungrily move together and Emily grabs me by the back of my neck, bringing us impossibly closer while I caress her thighs, slowly bringing my hands up her dress. I hear her take a sharp intake of breath when I finally reach her arse and grab it firmly. Not breaking the kiss, I push her hips against my own once more; Emily lets out a throaty moan and starts to slightly rock her hips back and forth, pushing her unbelievably hot core against my thigh. This heat on my leg is just so fucking intense, it brings a whole other round of wetness and I know I need Emily inside me right fucking now. Mumbling a low "Bed" in her mouth, I lift her off the ground, _fuck she is so tinny, _my hands still on her arse and she instantly wraps her legs around my waist, bringing her gorgeous silk-covered tits right in front of my face. While slowly making my way towards her bedroom, I start to plant hungry mouth-opened kisses just above the beginning of her cleavage and I can feel Emily's hands grabbing my hair, her back arching when I start to suck on a point above her left breast. Finally, I kick open the door of my ultimate destination and I put Emily down on her bed, leaning just above her with my hands on both side of her shoulders. For a moment, our eyes lock and there it is again, the unknown look she had back in the bakery, the one I never saw before. But now, with her warm body under my own and drowning in her brown eyes once more, it hits me with the strength of a full-speed train. _Love._ And it doesn't scare me a bit because I know that, just like Emily, my eyes are surely giving me away.

All of a sudden, she flips me on my back and stands up. For a few seconds, I wonder why she did that but then Emily starts to slowly unzip her dress, looking at me and biting her bottom lip. She's doing it excruciatingly slow; purposely sliding her hands down her body when her dress finally lands on the floor. I exhale a shaky breath and I can see the goose bumps on my skin as Emily walks towards me and climbs on the bed, straddling me between her hips. Having her like that, half-naked and heavily breathing on top of me, her glorious skin shining in the moonlight that peaks through the windows makes me crave for her lips back on my own. I lift my torso to kiss her but she forcefully pushes my shoulders back on the bed, leaning to blow hot breath on my neck. I put my head back to give her more space, my nails grazing her back. Stopping next to my ear, I nearly faint when Emily whispers in a low and throaty voice, licking the back of my ear as she does so,

"You're going to fucking scream Naomi."

Unable to contain myself, I let out a loud "Fuck" and grab Emily's red hair, pulling her back to crash our lips together. The kiss unbelievably deepens and I can feel her hands all over my body, caressing my hardened nipples through my bra and lightly rubbing my throbbing center through my pants.

"Fuck Naoms, you're so fucking wet" Emily breaks the kiss, incredulously looking at me before a devilish smile appears on her face, "Let's see if I can help you with that." _Please, do so._

She starts to make her way down where I need her most, sucking and licking my neck with so much passion I feel I'm about to spontaneously combust. As I lose myself in the feeling of her tongue on my skin, Emily manages to take off my bra and without warning, takes one of my nipples in her mouth while cupping my other breast with her hand. I can't help the low and appreciative sounds that keep escaping my throat while Emily is slowly sucking on my tit, taking her time because she knows I've already completely surrendered to her frenetic touch. Her slow work is turning me on beyond possible and I close my eyes, unconsciously pushing on her head to bring her further below. Emily seems to get what I want because she leaves my tits and lick straight towards my soaked core before stopping a bit above my jeans. In no more than a few seconds, I'm out of my pants and knickers, completely open for Emily. Bringing up her head, she looks at my probably flustered face, and I'm begging her with my eyes, needing her inside of me because I can't honestly take it anymore. I feel my heartbeat getting faster as the seconds pass, the pulse in my center almost resonating in my head as Emily slowly slides a hand on the inside of my thigh, still looking at me with semi-closed eyes. Her hand is so close and yet not where I'm craving for it to be, and when Emily leans to breathe moist air on my aching clit, my back arches uncontrollably and I have to grab the bed frame with one of my hand while the other pushes Emily's face completely into me.

"Please Emily Fitch, just fuck me!" I nearly shout, all the control I once had gone the moment I feel Emily's tongue on my clit.

She's sucking on it, her hands under my knees to spread my legs even wider, giving her more space to lick me fucking _everywhere._ I'm already all sweaty and I can feel some strands of hair sticking on my forehead when Emily suddenly replaces her tongue by entering two fingers so deep inside of me I can't help a loud and much higher than usual moan to escape my throat. She makes her way back to my mouth while continuing to slowly come in and out of me. When she kisses me, I taste myself on her hungry lips, and it makes me deepen the kiss even more to know I'm all over her. Leaning down to take my breast in her mouth again, Emily starts to quicken the pace, and I can feel the heat building up in my center, ready to fucking explode at any minute. She enters a third finger and rubs her thumb roughly on my clit, and I'm about to break the bed frame seeing how firmly I'm holding on to it, my knuckles turning whiter with every move Emily makes. I'm so fucking close but I can't help to breathe out a throaty "Harder, fuck me harder Ems", my breathing becoming erratic. Emily leaves my tits to sloppily kiss my neck as she starts to forcefully pump in and out of me, her hand slamming on my tightened walls. It's so fucking good, feeling her so _deep_ inside. I'm unbelievably close now and Emily keeps her speed, probably feeling my body that's starting to shake under her sweaty one. She's out of control, bringing me closer and closer to my peak as I hear the bed frame knocking on the wall. Finally, with one last curve of her fingers, Emily sends me over the edge to fucking oblivion. I'm shouting her name so fucking loudly, moaning in between, unable to contain the fire that just exploded throughout my whole body. My hips are violently bucking on her hand as my vision is blurred, a mess of red and brown accompanying me higher and higher. This is just fucking perfect_._ Finally slowing her pace, Emily brings me back gently to earth, and kisses me, a kiss I can easily interpret as she's pouring in it the very same feelings blossoming in me at that instant. Love, lust, trust, all there in Emily's kisses to catch me after my last round of shivering, following the most mind-blowing orgasm _ever._

Carefully pulling out her fingers, she starts to lick them clean, making unbelievably sexy appreciative noises while staring at me with her brilliant brown eyes. _Oh Dear Lord._

"Délicieux" _Did she just speak French? _Emily truly has an awful accent and yet it's enough to turn me on and, fuck, I want her to scream my name, I want to see her come as she made me.

Using my force to flip her on her back, I straddle her between my hips and pin her hands above her head, making her gasp lightly. I can already feel her body shaking, her eyes even darker than they were before.

"I'm going to fuck your brains out Emily Fitch."

**Come on, don't you have enough smut for now? ;) Anyway, it'll give you something to look forward I guess! Hope you enjoyed and leave me a review if you feel like it... Either way, big hug mes chéris! Ruins x**

**PS. I want to tell you this since chapter 1 but I always forget: the title of this fic comes from the song Half Asleep (duh) by School of Seven Bells. Check it out if you have a minute!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour! Oh my god you guys, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for not updating during two whole weeks! I just had LOADS of exams and really had to put my life on hold during the last weeks. But now, you'll be glad to learn that I'm done with Uni so it means I'll have plenty of time to write! Yay! So once again, very sorry *distributes free drinks and chocolate* On the other hand, awesome fics and updates are blossoming here every day so I'm sure you didn't miss me THAT much! **

**Once again, I know I'm saying that every single time, and I'll keep doing so, but thanks a lot for all you reviews and favourites! It's always a pleasure to wake up to them, you have no idea how heart warming they are (well, maybe you do if you're writer but anyyyway), so really, THANKS!**

**Oh yeah, story. I thought you were there to listen to me aimlessly ramble all night long but if you insist! Emily's POV**

Naomi's fingers are slowly coming in and out of me, and with each second passing, I can feel delicious waves of pleasure crashing on my whole body, annunciating my imminent orgasm. She probably feels it too, the uncontrollable arching of my back under her own body blatantly giving me away, because all of a sudden, she looks into my eyes and starts to increase the rhythm just a little bit. Naomi's big blue eyes are boring into my own, and here I am, on the edge of coming fucking undone under her touch, completely naked and vulnerable for her to _see._ As weird as it can sound, I've never let anyone look me in the eyes as I came. Eyes tightly shut, unable to let the other get this powerful and dominant over me. Sex can obviously be all about pleasure and purely physical, _believe me I fucking know that_, but sometimes sex is a way to give yourself to the other, because if you want it or not, you're stripped of all your unnecessary layers, reduced to a shuddering mess. Vulnerable. And I don't do vulnerable. But as I feel myself getting closer and closer, I can't help to keep looking into Naomi's eyes. For the first time in my life, it's not all about the orgasm or how loud she's going to make me scream her name; it's about surrendering myself.

As I finally come so hard I feel I'm ready to fucking implode, desperately digging my nails in Naomi's back, I start to cry. No sobs, just silent tears that slowly roll down my cheeks while Naomi gently brings me back from my vertiginous high. I don't know why I'm crying but right now, it feels like the only appropriate way my body found to release the intense and fucking confusing feelings that are banging against my ribcage, imperiously demanding my attention. Noticing my tears, Naomi's smile instantly changes to a concerned frown, worry painted all over her soft features,

"God Em, are you ok? Obviously she's not, you idiot" she mutters to herself and I can't help to smile a bit at her typical Naominess, "Did I hurt you? Did I do something wrong? Can I do something, anything, to help you?"

I take a deep breath, brushing away the tears with the back of my hand. Naomi rolls on her side and I do the same, facing her while she strokes my arm with the tip of her fingers, and even though I know she's trying to stay calm, I can see the hint of panic in her eyes regarding the crazy redhead who cries out of the blue after the best orgasm of her life.

"Naoms, it's not you. I don't know why I'm crying, really it's silly."

I probably don't sound very convincing but Naomi seems to understand my confusion because she just nods and wraps her arm around my waist, bringing me closer to her. The feeling of her skin on my own is incredibly reassuring and I instantly burry my head in the crook of her neck, inhaling her intoxicating smell.

Naomi holds me tight, whispering random comforting words and I can't help to think of how perfect she is, accepting without any questions or pressure the fact that I just cried during our first fucking time together.

"Everything's all right Emily" she whispers, kissing the top of my head.

And there it is. The loving way she says it, the complete sincerity in her tone triggers something in me.

It's too much.

Too much love, too much passion, too much commitment already. _We _are too much. Naomi and Emily, Emily and Naomi, how can two simple human beings connect in so many different ways? And I'm scared, fucking scared of the power Naomi gains over me every time she merely looks at me. People are not supposed to change you, they're supposed to fuck you over and leave you broken. I'm not supposed to change and yet that's what I allowed Naomi to do to me since I met her. I feel like a better person when she's around, and I'm terrified.

Naomi probably feels the increasing beating of my heart against her own because she pulls back a bit, meeting my worried eyes,

"Fuck Emily, seriously, tell me what's going on!"

_I love you and I'm scared._

"I badly need a fag, I'll be right back."

Pulling myself away from a visibly hurt Naomi, I put on a pair of shorts and a random shirt I find in one of my drawers and head for the balcony, picking up my fags in the kitchen on my way out.

The night is warm and even though it's pretty late, the streets are still busy mostly with the sound of people coming back from the clubs or courageous tourists. Or my fucking neighbour's ukulele. _I can't fucking believe is practicing again. Will he ever get tired of it?_

Sighing loudly, I light a fag, resting both my arms on the balcony's railing.

I wasn't supposed to fall for Naomi, that wasn't part of the plan. She was meant to be my ticket out of bloody London, not the reason I would want to stay. _Damn Emily, how could you let your fucking guards down?_ _There's no turning back now, you're already in too deep._ So yeah, I've said it, I love Naomi, but what's next? I run a hand through my hair, lighting another fag. I know she'll learn about what Freddie and I want to do sooner or later but I don't want her to get hurt, because things are different now. I'm not just with her for that fucking plan anymore. In fact, I'm not even sure it has ever been about the plan at all. I should tell her. Just explain it and how I don't even fucking care about it, how London suddenly seems not so bad if she's there to hold my hand through it.

Making my decision, I come back inside and directly head towards my bedroom where I'm welcome by the most gorgeous sight I've ever witnessed. Naomi is sleeping, blonde hair splashed all over the pillow, the covers just above her waist revealing her gorgeous breasts and the hypnotizing rise and fall of her chest. Just one glimpse of it and I know that's something I'd be more than happy to wake up to every morning.

_I can't tell her now. She'll leave me, and I'm going to be fucking alone again. Knowing that I could've been with Naomi, that's even worst._

Taking of my clothes, I slowly make my way to the bed and, crawling under the covers, my head spins as I find that Naomi's scent is everywhere. Almost instinctively, she turns and puts her head on my chest, wrapping her arms around me.

"I'm scared Naomi." I whisper to myself.

"I know." she instantly answers and I'm surprised to see that she's not asleep. "We'll be scared together."

OOOOOO

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck!"

I slowly open my eyes, suddenly aware of a very naked Naomi running in the bedroom, hurriedly gathering her clothes.

"What the fuck Naoms? It's like" I check the clock on my nightstand, "7 o'clock!"

"I'm working in nothing less than half an hour and I can't find my bloody shirt! Even though I'm sure the croissants sells would increase a lot with me serving them with my breasts, I'd rather not try" answers Naomi, flashing me a playful smile.

I laugh and, getting up, I remember where Naomi shirt is.

"I think your shirt is in the hallway babe" I raise my eyebrow at Naomi, a devilish smirk plastered on my face. "You couldn't contain yourself anymore last night" I add, making her blush lightly. _That was too easy._

"Em, if I'm correct, which I'm sure I am, you were the one who told me to take my shirt off in the first place."

I walk towards Naomi who now has a triumphant look on her face, but it disappears fast enough when she realizes how completely naked I am. Putting one hand on her hip and the other around her neck, I bring my lips upon hers but not closing the gap between them.

"Guilty" I whisper, making sure that my voice is huskier than ever.

Naomi just pulls me closer and kisses me forcefully, her hands running on my back, making me shiver a bit as I deepen the kiss.

Reluctantly pulling away, I take a look at the time,

"You have twenty-three minutes left dear so you better hurry your pretty little arse before I kick you out!"

Naomi pouts, making her look even more adorable, and folds her arms on her chest, "You want me to leave?"

"I don't want you to lose your job Naoms! Plus, we're going out tonight so you'll need all the money you can to get monumentally fucked up!"

"What? I didn't know we had plans for tonight"

"Katie texted me yesterday but you didn't give me much time to tell you did you?" I answer, putting on a shirt and some old sweatpants. Naomi gives me a slap on the arm, another faint blush covering her cheeks.

"Stop making it sound like I was the only horny lesbian in this apartment Emily Fitch!"

"So you're a horny lesbian, uh? I'll remember that." Naomi looks at me for a second and then I start to laugh, unable to contain it anymore in front of a pretty embarrassed Naomi. She joins me soon, pushing me on the bed.

"Bitch!"

OOOOOOO

Ten minutes later, I'm leaning on the doorframe, watching Naomi who's rummaging through her bag, searching for God knows what. I watch the way a strand of her blond hair is gracefully falling in front of her eyes, the way she's nervously biting on her bottom lip and the way the white of her small pearl earring matches perfectly the creamy tone of her skin. I'm taking in every bit of Naomi I can.

On the corner of my eyes, I see my neighbour getting out of his apartment and heading towards the elevator. Suddenly, he stops and I see he's frantically searching in his pocket.

"JJ?" I call him. He turns back to face my way, obviously he didn't notice Naomi and me the first time.

"Oh hi, good morning Emily...lovely day, isn't it?" he answers, chancing a quick glance to Naomi, who's now looking at us with a smile, waiting for me to introduce them.

"Naomi, this is JJ, we've been to college together. JJ is an architect now."

Naomi takes a step further to shake JJ's hand, who keeps looking fixedly at the floor.

"Nice to meet you JJ!"

I smile at how nice Naomi is to JJ, I know how weird he can look but he really is an awesome person if you get to know him a bit. We were much closer back in college but we drifted apart when I started to hang out with Freddie and his mates. Every time I see him, I always do my best to be as nice as I can; I still feel guilty for letting him down like that and even though we never talked about it, I know he's still a bit resentful.

"And JJ, this is-"

"Naomi Campbell" completes JJ, locking eyes with me, an uncertain look on his face.

Naomi frowns a bit, visibly confused,

"Do we know each other?"

Blinking rapidly, JJ returns his gaze to the floor, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt,

"No, but I heard your name last night. Through the walls. Emily seemed to really enjoy what you were doing actually."

Naomi blushes hard, her face probably as red as my hair, and I cough a bit, trying to ignore another one of JJ's infamous comment. But JJ wasn't having any of that.

"When I heard Naomi Campbell, I wondered if Emily was actually with the _real_ Naomi Campbell but then I made a quick estimation and the chances of that happening are very small." JJ suddenly looks at me, an apologetic look on his face "Not that you couldn't get Naomi Campbell Emily, I mean you're gorgeous so I'm sure you could, not that I like you, I just mean that you're very pretty and-"

"JJ! You're getting locked on again!"

"Oh bobbins, you're right" mumbles JJ "I better go anyway. Have a nice day..."And with that, he spins on his heels and almost runs towards the elevator.

When JJ is finally out of sight, Naomi turns to face me, her eyes wide,

"Hum, what the fuck was that?"

I smile a bit, sneaking my arms around Naomi's waist and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"He gets locked on sometimes, meaning he's kind of in his own world and doesn't really realize how inappropriate some of the stuff he says actually is."

"Inappropriate? He basically told us he heard you came through the walls of his apartment! That means he was listening in the first place! Oh dear Lord, this is so embarrassing"

I kiss Naomi again, letting it deepen this time before leaning in to whisper in her ear,

"My other neighbour is an old lady"

Naomi takes two steps back, looking at me in complete horror,

"Jesus Christ, let me tell you we're surely going to hell now!"

Laughing, I take her hand to bring her back closer to me. All of sudden, Naomi becomes serious, and I see it in her eyes again, the same thing that scared me yesterday. She's so open about it, showing it to me, to the rest of the world. Naomi is not scared by love, she's welcoming it with all her heart and energy, and at the same time she's welcoming me, almost daring me to join her in.

Naomi brings her hand up to cup my face and I can't help myself to lean into her touch, the feeling of her skin seems to never lose his particular magic. I close my eyes, once again trying to gather the courage to tell her about Freddie and me but before I can even start, she quickly kisses me on the nose, a gesture I used to hate but I love the familiarity that Naomi brings into it, I love that she's allowing herself to be this comfortable with me.

"I have to go now Ems or I'll be late for real and my boss will be royally pissed off."

I sigh, dreading the idea of a day alone since I'm not doing anything until tonight.

"Guess I have to let you go then" _You sound like a fucking children Emily._

Naomi takes my hand and squeezes it gently.

"Bonne journée gorgeous!" And with that, Naomi is gone, her hips swaying as she's walking to take the elevator. I can't help my eyes to wander on her perfect arse, wondering if we'll have time for another session of Fitch-Campbell loving before the club tonight.

"Stop perving Fitch!" Naomi shouts, without even looking back and once again, she manages to make me smile like a real idiot. Seriously, Naomi is constantly making me smile, I swear to God I've seen little wrinkles on my cheeks yesterday.

"Don't think too high of yourself Campbell!"

Back in my apartment, I stand in the living room, hands on my hips and completely clueless about what I'm going to do for the rest of the day. The phone comes to my rescue, as it startles me with his loud ringing.

"Fucking hell" I mumble, looking for the phone through a pile of old magazines.

Finally finding it, I throw myself on the couch, pressing the green button.

"Emily Fitch humble residence, I'm listening"

"You're going out with Campbell? Care to explain Em?" comes the voice of my favourite twin in the whole world, a twin seemingly pissed off at the moment.

"I'm fine thank you, how are you Katie?"

"Don't try that sarcasm thing with me Emily Fitch!"

Jeez, we're on full name basis now.

"Were you ever planning on telling me? I learnt it from Effy, it was a bit humiliating that she knew it and I didn't don't you think?"

"Come down Katie, I wanted to tell you, it's just that we haven't seen each other since that party at Freddie's house and that's where I met Naomi" I answer, a bit of guilt twitching my stomach when I remember the reason why I talked to Naomi in the first place.

"Yeah well, whatever. Just, like, tell me next time. That said, I didn't think Campbell was your kind of girl" I can almost hear her satisfied smile through the phone. "You usually go for less brain and more tits-"

"Turns out Naomi _is_ my type Katie" I cut her, annoyance laced in my voice "So, is this what you were calling me for?"

"Uh huh but also I wanted to know if you were coming to that club opening with Effy, Freddie and me tonight?"

"Yes, I am and I'm bringing Naoms with me"

"Well if you're bringing _Naoms_" Katie answers, repeating the nickname with what can only be interpreted as contempt, "we'll meet at 10 in front of the club right? Don't be fucking late; you know I hate to wait for you"

"Yeah sure"

"And try to make sure that Naomi doesn't look too, like, geeky you know...I'd like to meet some fit blokes tonight and-"

"Naomi's fucking gorgeous Katie so just shut the fuck up will you?" _How can someone not notice that?_

"Fine, don't go all crazy lezza lover on me! See you at ten bitch!" And with that last oh so clever comment, Katie hangs up, leaving me starring incredulously at my phone.

"I can't believe her" I mumble to myself, making my way towards my bedroom to get some fresh clothes. As I'm aimlessly standing in front of the two open doors of my wardrobe, I hear my cell phone, indicating me I received a new text message.

From Naomi. See? That smile again.

**Hey gorgeous! I have a double shift today so I finish at 8. I'll be at your place at 8:30 and we can prepare ourselves for the club together, what do you say? Miss u! Xx N.**

I'm so excited with the perspective of seeing Naomi tonight and getting to spend another night with her I almost roll off the bed but manage to catch myself just in time. _God, I'm so pathetic._ Nonetheless, I immediately answer to her text, even though this probably makes me look like I have no fucking life. Which is actually true.

**Sounds perfect! Can't wait to see you! xxxxxxx Ems**

**OOOOOO**

A soft knock on the front door pulls me out of my aimless flipping through the pages of an old Vogue, making me almost run to the door. When I open it, I'm welcome by a grinning Naomi, holding a bottle of vodka, a bag hanging on her shoulder.

Without warning, she drops her bag on the floor and pushes me inside the apartment, crashing our lips together in the process. Her tongue immediately finds its way in my mouth as a soft moan escapes my lips. _God, I've been waiting for that all fucking day long._ Naomi tangles her hands in my hair, and I love how even then she manages to be soft and tries not to hurt me. After what seems like hours, Naomi is the first to break our kissing, almost gasping for air.

"I should encourage you to go to work every bloody day if that's how you greet me when you come back" I say to her, smiling widely as I tuck a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Yeah well you know me Ems, I'm always here to please you"

With a teasing wink, Naomi grabs her bag and makes her way into my apartment.

We spend the next hour choosing our clothes and putting on some make-up. I put on a little fashion show for Naomi, who's sitting on my bed while I'm showing her different dresses I could be wearing tonight. In the end, it doesn't really help seeing Naomi practically says she likes _every_ dress I show her. Finally, I settle for a knee length dress that's white on top and mint green under the waist so people think you're wearing a skirt and a top when really you're not. _Clever._ As for Naomi, she's really mouth-watering in a floral dress that manages to hug her amazing curves in all the right places. When I say it out loud, I don't fail to make her blush once more and once more, I can't even begin to believe how adorable her pink ears are. That's another thing that I love about Naomi, how she doesn't seem to know how unbelievably gorgeous she is. It makes her more honest, more pure, makes her stand out among all the other girls who are constantly struggling and fighting to be the prettiest one. Or the sexiest. _I'm not aiming at anyone here. Katie._

While I'm doing Naomi's smoky eyes seeing she managed to put the eyeliner directly in her eye while doing it herself, I hear the first notes of Madonna's Like a Virgin on the radio.

Startling Naomi a bit, I jump on my feet and run towards the living room. _What? I love that song! Plus, I might have had a bit too much of vodka already._

"Come on Naoms, you have to come here and dance with me!" I shout to Naomi who didn't leave the bathroom, probably wondering what the fuck has gotten into me.

I see her leaning on the doorframe, looking at me with a mixed expression of uncertainty and amusement,

"I don't do dancing, unless I really have to. And by really have to I mean someone kidnapped me and they're pointing a gun to my head."

But I'm not taking her excuse tonight. Making my way towards her, I grab her hand and tug her to the center of the living room where I start to make the most random dance moves while Naomi moves uncomfortably in front of me. She suddenly starts to laugh when I purposely make the worst 80's inspired move, very Saturday Night Fever.

"God Ems, Madonna can really bring it in you huh?"

"Show me what you got Campbell!" I answer her, while making a lame attempt to execute some kind of moon walk while Naomi claps her hands together, obviously laughing at me. But I don't care, I love that sound.

"Christ, move out of the way and let the expert show you how it's done properly."

With that, Naomi starts to do the most perfect cat walk ever while I'm at her side, inventing the worst moves I can think of, smiling and laughing uncontrollably as Naomi manages to surprise me once more.

At the end of the song, it's really a battle for who's going to make the lamest move. My hair are all messed up and Naomi's smoky eyes are pretty much ruined seeing she's literally crying in her laugh but everything is just perfect the way it is, Naomi and I wrapped up in our own bubble as I'm having fun like I haven't had in a fucking long time.

Finally, we both collapse on the couch, breathless and still laughing. Naomi's eyes are brilliant and her cheeks are a bit red from all the dancing, her hair sticking out from her carefully made quiff and she never looked so beautiful. I want to tell her all that but once fucking again, the phone rings. _Fuck me, timing is really not my thing._

"Hello?" I answer, still looking at a smiling and intrigued Naomi.

"What the fuck Em? It's a quarter passed ten and you're not there! I'm like fucking waiting so bring your lezzer arse here right now!" Katie hangs up before I even have time to open my mouth.

"Jeez, Katie seemed pretty pissed off." says Naomi while trying to salvage some of her make-up.

"Yeah, she's a total bitch but we'd better go anyway." I say, leaning in to give her a quick kiss before I go get my purse in my bedroom.

OOOOOO

Three hours later and I must say Naomi and I are beyond pissed, after what seems like endless vodka and tequila shots. It's the first time I actually see Naomi drunk and the way she rambles even more than usual on random subjects, such as how she always wanted a pony or how bananas are in fact very patriarchal makes me love her even more, if at this point it's even fucking possible.

The dance floor is insanely crowded, the smell of sweat and alcohol sticking to our skins while we're dancing, the beating of the loud music resonating in my ears.

For someone who doesn't do dancing unless an eventual kidnapping, Naomi is doing pretty well right now. She's behind me, her hands firmly on my hips while she's swaying her own, guiding me and pressing butterfly kisses on my neck. I close my eyes, losing myself in the feeling of Naomi's lips on my skin. The lights of the dance floor make different shades of green, red and purple through my closed eyelids as the loud thumping of yet another rap song invades my head. All of this feels so right.

Opening my eyes to say something to Naomi, I catch brown eyes fixing me from the bar. _Freddie._ He gestures to me to join him and my heart starts to beat a bit faster. After saying to Naomi I was going to talk to Freddie a bit, I make my way through the dancing crowd before finally reaching the bar. Perching myself on one of the bar stool, I wipe the slight line of sweat that's covering my forehead,

"Hey Freds!" I say, faking a smile that probably doesn't even reach my eyes.

Freddie just smiles at me, gesturing to the barmaid to get us some drinks.

"Enjoying yourself Ems?" Freddie is not even looking at me, he's too occupied giving a tip to the barmaid while intently staring at her tits.

"Hum yeah, how about you?"

Freddie doesn't bother to answer, locking his eyes with mine as he gets straight to the point,

"So, are you bringing her to the Fitch family dinner on Sunday?"

_Shit._

"I wanted to talk to you about that Freddie. I'm just not sure it's a good idea anymore and-"

"I can't believe you're having second thoughts about that" Freddie interrupts me, anger visibly threatening to explode.

_Double fucking shit._

"I don't, well yeah I do, but I-" I stutter, feeling all vulnerable under his flaming gaze. Taking a deep breath, I start again.

"I just think we should wait a bit until I introduce her to my family."

Freddie laughs coldly and it resonates oddly loud even though the music is blasting from the speakers. Bringing his face too close to my own, he suddenly grabs my naked arm and the tightness of his grip brings tears to my eyes.

"Listen to me Emily. We've been planning this for months, not two weeks ago you were all about getting the fuck away from London so don't tell me you can't do this now because I'm not taking this. Remember what you owe me babe. You're going to invite that Naomi girl to your family dinner, she'll be all nice and you'll get the money from your parents. It's fucking simple, just don't fuck me over Emily."

I hold his gaze as long as I can before I hear Naomi's worried voice behind me,

"Everything all right Ems?"

Freddie lets go of my arm and leans towards my ear, his moist breath too hot on my skin,

"Remember what I did for you Emily, you wouldn't be where you are right now if I hadn't been there two years ago. Don't let me down."

Before I even have time to process the weight of what Freddie just said, he's already smiling to Naomi, pretending he wasn't fucking threatening me just seconds ago.

"Emily was just telling me how she'd like to invite you to a Fitch family dinner on Saturday." Freddie says, smirking in my direction.

Naomi expectantly turns her gaze towards me, her eyes full of happiness and hope. I don't know what to do, I can't be the one to take off that look off her face.

"Hum yeah, would you like to come with me Naomi?" I say, hoping she can't hear over the music how shaky my voice is.

Her smile grows ten times wider and this simple sight brings an odd tightening in my chest. _Guilt._

"I'd love to Emily!" Taking a step forward, Naomi kisses me, one of those trademark kisses that make me forget how to even breathe.

Pulling away, Naomi tells me she has to go to the bathroom and I watch her peroxide blond hair until they totally disappear in the crowd and the lights.

Turning back, I meet the eyes of a grinning Freddie.

"You did the right thing Emily." he says to me before downing his drink and leaving me alone with this horrible feeling in my chest.

_I'm not so sure of that._

***drum rolls* Next chapter: the Fitch Family Dinner! Hope you enjoyed it, if you feel like reviewing, it's just a click away (plus the actual typing of a review, obviously;))! **

**Now if you'll excuse me, I have to catch up on three chapters of the amazing I Hold a Force I Can't Contain!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour my lovelies! My sincere apologies for this long delay but for my defence, I've been out of town for two weeks and I'm now staying at my parent's house, where the internet access keeps f***ing failing, making it impossible for me to upload the present chapter and to review chapters of some of my favourite fics. Anyway. Thanks to all of you for the reviews, alerts and all these other wonderful stuff, I kept receiving them during the last weeks and every time they made me feel a little lighter. Can I tell you something? You rock, every single one of you, I'll definitely never say it enough. :)**

**This chapter is my longest so far. It was supposed to be cut in two but I figured I owed you all, lovely bunch, something big because I made you wait. And because I love you. *blushes a bit*. So here we go...**

**Naomi's POV**

The last three days have been truly wonderful.

Since Emily asked me to go to that Fitch family dinner with her, it seems we literally can't get enough of each other. I spent all my time at her apartment, her white limbs entangled with my own burning ones, unaware something else in the world existed apart from the movements of our bodies, sometimes agonisingly slow, sometimes unbelievably passionate.

In between those earth-shattering moments, we just talked. Both lying on our sides, facing the other, usually with Emily's hand stroking gently my hips while I traced absentmindedly the outlines of her perfect face. The face of my gorgeous and smart and confident lover.

Although, once or twice, I surprised this look in Emily's eyes, when she thought I wasn't paying attention. I can't quite say what I saw in there; an uncertain mixture of sadness, confusion, hope and _fear._ When I'd catch her gaze, she would just kiss me hurriedly or smile, but not one of her usual smile, not the one who brings this particular sparkle in her brown eyes and cute little dimples in her cheeks, no, a shallow one, completely fake. I felt as if she was always about to tell me something but decided against it every time, biting her bottom lip and avoiding my gaze. _Once again, stop overanalyzing every single detail Naomi. Fuck's sake._ _You're probably imagining all of it, so don't screw up what you have with Emily._

Most of all though, those last three days spent with her made me realize how much Emily had been pretending to be someone else, or at least someone she's not entirely, for probably a long time. I compare the Emily I met at that party merely two weeks ago, seemingly fearful and shamelessly flirting with me with the one I've had the chance to discover since then. _My_ Emily likes to sing pop songs in the shower, even though she has a horrible voice, _well, obviously the huskiness of her voice is way beyond sexy but it doesn't change the fact she sings like hell,_ owes millions of bows for her hair, dreams of travelling all over Russia since she red _Anna Karenina_ and says a little prayer of her own when she hears the sirens of an ambulance because she feels guilty to know some people are fighting for their lives while she's safely at home.

I'm breathless; before my eyes, Emily is slowly becoming more and more at ease with herself, through my loving touches, she's learning to know who she really is and mostly, she's learning not to hide it anymore. I love the fact that she feels comfortable enough to let me witness all of that because I swear I've never seen anything more beautiful.

I feel compelled to protect her from whatever made her that way in the first place; a scared little girl unaware of everything she's really holding inside that tiny frame. Emily's growing confidence is rubbing on me and this magnetic and irresistible attraction that keeps bringing us closer and closer feeds itself with the fact that our individual strength multiplie indefinitely when we're together. And as cheesy as all of this may sound, my sarcastic self doesn't find anything to say about it.

Today's the already famous Fitch family dinner, even more famous since it's not a simple dinner as Katie told me over a million times, but really a banquet in no other hotels than the fucking Ritz to celebrate their grandparent's fiftieth wedding anniversary. The Fitch family is obviously loaded and I'm starting to be a tad intimated since Katie makes it sound as if I was about to meet the Queen herself. _Although when I think about it, I never knew the Queen's family name. For all I know, it could be Fitch._ Ems did try to make me a general portrait of the members of her family but as good as I am in school, a naked teacher who is only wearing your own beret is nothing to help you concentrate on any other things that are not her perfect tits.

Suddenly, a loud knocking on my bedroom's door brutally brings me out reverie,

"Hurry the fuck up Campbell" comes the lovely voice of Katie "I told you I'd take care of your make up and if I wanna do something with you, we'd better start now!" And with that, she lets out a satisfied laugh and I can hear the sound of her heels, indicating she's probably on her way to terrorize another innocent human being. _Fucking hell._

Reluctantly getting off my bed, I take a quick look at myself in the mirror. _Ok, Katie's not wrong, I really look tired. Don't blame me though. It has everything to do with Emily's inexhaustible libido._ _God, Emily. Emily's breasts. Emily's hips. Emily's waist. Emily's finge-_

"Fuck, Naomi, I'm waiting!"

_You can count on Katie to have the perfect timing_. I sigh, impatiently opening my door.

"Shit, I'm coming Katie, keep your vagina on!"

"I'll keep it on babe, but surely not for lezzas like you!"

Arriving in the bathroom, I can see that Katie's indeed ready; her unbelievably huge make up case is opened on the counter and she has the black eyeliner already in hands,

"Let's go Campbell, we have to leave in an hour and Effy's already dressed"

"Wait, is Effy like your non identical twin or something?" I reply, sarcasm dripping from my voice as I hop myself on the counter.

Katie gives me an intrigued look while gesturing for me to open my eyes a bit more.

"No, why?"

"Then why the fuck is she coming to that Fitch family dinner?"

"She's my date" answers Katie, her tongue between her lips, furrowing her eyebrows as she's obviously concentrating to carefully apply the eyeliner.

"The grand Katie Fitch didn't find someone to bring huh?"

Katie pulls away a bit, putting her hands on her hips.

"I think you'll be very pretty with eyeliner on only one eye. I hear it's the latest fashion."

As she makes a move to leave the bathroom, I grab her wrist, putting on my best beaten puppy look,

"Please, please, please Katie, I'm sorry, you're so pretty and I love you?"

Even if I know she's trying to hide it, I can see a smile creeping on Katie's face,

"Fine bitch, but that's only because you're dating my sister and like I want you to look fit."

_What can you possibly answer to that?_

A few minutes pass by, filled with Katie's impatient sighs due to my constant moving and fidgeting.

"Stop moving Campbell."

"I'm not moving!"

"You're so moving."

"It's just that I'm a bit-" I stop there, suddenly aware I'm about to share my insecurities with none other than Katie Fitch.

"Yeah?" Katie gives me a quizzical look before she starts to rummage in her makeup case again.

"I don't know, I guess I'm nervous, you know, because I'm meeting Emily's family and all..." I answer, looking everywhere but in Katie's direction. _God this is so embarrassing. _

Katie stops moving and I can feel her gaze fixed on me, waiting for me to look up,

"You really love her don't you?"

_Woo. Not the reaction I was expecting._

I lift my head up, meeting Katie's gaze. I've never seen such a soft expression covering her features; for once, there's nothing but understanding and tenderness in her eyes, and I guess that if you look closely under her bitchy attitude, it's all there's ever been.

"Yes, I really do Katie." _Yes. I do. I really fucking do._ _I love her. I'm in love with Emily Fitch._

Katie smiles, applying the final touches of my makeup,

"I'm glad you do, because I've never seen Emily happier. It's like she's glowing or something. Guess there's at least one Fitch girl who likes geeks." She winks before I even have time to protest. "Voilà Campbell!" Katie says, applying the last touch of lip gloss.

Turning around to face myself in the mirror, I must admit that she did an amazing job. Gone is my post- sexathon tired face, replaced by unbelievable smoky eyes that really underline the blue of my eyes. She also applied a bit of blush on my cheeks and a gorgeous pink gloss.

"Wow Katie, I've never look better, and hotter for that matter. Thank you!" I say, turning around to give her a quick hug and I can't help to think about how she feels like Emily.

"Now go get dressed, we're leaving in twenty minutes and I'll make you run behind the cab if you're not ready by then!"

OOOOOO

Arriving at the Ritz after a cab drive where Katie kept wondering out loud if it was weird to shag someone at a party thrown for your grandparents, _answer: yes_, and where Effy didn't do anything but blow her fag smoke out of the window, _I, of course, was squeezed in the middle_, we get out of the car and I instantly lose Katie who fucks away God knows where; I just have time to see her entering the hotel at light speed to greet some girls I don't know. _Thanks Katie. Awesome. _Turning around, Effy is nowhere to be seen, once again demonstrating her disturbing ninja skills when it comes to disappearing without a sound. Founding myself alone in front of the hotel's entrance, I start to feel a bit nervous, seeing I don't recognize a fucking face here and, most of all, I can't seem to be able to find Emily. Making my way toward the entrance and into the lobby, I realize how a lot of people are obviously here to attend the Fitch's fiftieth reunion as it is called on a huge cardboard at the entrance. Frantically searching for my phone in my small silver clutch, I hear a throat clearing behind me,

"Can I help you with something Miss?" I turn around, facing a good-looking bloke wearing a white shirt and black pants, with a name tag that says _Brandon. _One of the hotel employees I guess. _Or maybe Emily's grandma has like Alzheimer and we all have to wear one of those. Or not Naomi._

"Erm well I'm attending the Fitch family dinner" I reply, gesturing nervously towards the cardboard "and I'm waiting for my-" _Girlfriend? Lover? Nymphomaniac redhead? _Finally deciding on _friend_, I look back at Brandie, _haha,_ but he's not even acknowledging my presence anymore, looking passed me at something I can't see, his mouth slightly opened.

Turning around, I see that what he was looking at was none other than Emily, my Emily who's now walking towards us, her hips swaying in such a sexy way it should be forbidden, all gazes fixed on how radiantly gorgeous she's looking right now. Glancing sideways at fucking Brandon, I can see he's practically eye-fucking her, passing a hand through his hair, probably ready to serve her some of his lame pick-up lines. _Not so fast tosser, Naomi Campbell was there first._

Emily is wearing a pearl grey strapless dress that's so fucking tight you could swear someone sewed it directly on her amazing body. _Maybe not that appropriate for a party involving people over sixty but fuck me she never looked so hot. In a non slutty way obviously._ To complete this already mouth watering outfit, Emily opted for deep blue stilettos, huge silver earrings, dark make up and her perfectly straightened red hair are hanging loosely around her creamy shoulders, with a small quiff just as I like them the most. _Why the fuck is she doing with me?_

When she arrives in front of me, I'm wrapped up in this familiar Emily scent, a subtle and intoxicating mixture of vanilla, soap and cherry that instantly brings a warm smile on my lips.

"Hey you" Emily whispers, and fuck me I keep forgetting how turned on the simple husky tone of her voice can make me in a matter of seconds.

"Hey" I reply, purposely biting my bottom lip in the way that I know drives her crazy.

Emily's pupils dilate, the rich brown of her eyes replaced with the unmistakable black of lust and desire. Once again, for a second, I can't help to be amazed at the power we have on each other, how effortlessly she can make me completely hers and how I just know she's mine when she looks at me like that. This, _us,_ it's overwhelming really, but I'll always keep begging for more because I've never felt so high on love. On life. On passion.

She's leaning towards my ear and I can feel her body getting dangerously closer to my own, making me shiver uncontrollably before her throaty voice fills every corners of my blurry mind,

"I need you to fuck me Naoms, I want you to so badly it's driving me fucking insane" she whispers slowly, brushing my arm with the back of her hand.

At those words and under her simple touch, the sudden heat in my center is so fucking intense I have to back up a bit or else I swear I'm going to take her right here, in the middle of that crowded lobby. _And I don't wanna spend the night in jail._ _Although, Emily, me, in a cell...I'm starting to like that idea._ Looking at Emily with incredulity and lust plastered on my probably flushed face, she flashes me an innocent smile before turning her attention to a smiling Brandon, whom I completely forgot the existence in the past couple of minutes.

Clearing his throat, _again_, Brandon gives Emily what I guess is supposed to be an irresistible smile before extending his hand, visibly waiting for her to shake it, but she's not having any it, crossing her arms and giving him an amused look. _This is going to be fun._

Surprised, Brandon retracts his hand but doesn't give up,

"Hi babe, I'm Brandon, what's your name?"

Emily gives me a sideway glance and I have to suppress a small giggle, "It's Emily, _babe_"

Obviously misinterpreting Emily's more than sarcastic tone, Brandon lets out a small laugh before taking a step towards her, putting his dirty hand on Emily's arm. Opening my mouth to protest, _don't mess with me Brandon, everyone knows that any angry Naomi Campbell can be pretty violent and I'm wearing heels tonight so how does a shoe thrown at your sorry face sounds like?_, Emily gives me another reassuring look before looking back at him,

"Yes babe, what is it?"

"Well, I'm off in an hour and as an employee of this hotel, I have a card that gives me access to all the rooms here. What do you say Ems, you and me, getting to know each other?" suggests Brandon, wiggling his eyebrows in such a Cook alike way I'm starting to wonder if they're not related.

"Sure, but I'll have to ask you some questions first, ok?" replies Emily, and I know just by the way she looks at me that she has something in mind.

Surprised at how easily Emily agreed, Brandon winks, nodding forcefully.

"First, are you a med student?"

"Erm, no"

"Do you have gorgeous blond hair and blue eyes that I keep seeing when I close my own eyelids?"

Furrowing his eyebrows, I can see that Brandon is starting to wonder about the crazy girl that's standing right in front of him but can't seem to see he has brown hair and green eyes,

"N-No"

"Are you kind, smart, hilarious, confident, generous, strong?" continues Emily, now unaware of Brandon's growing confusion, her eyes locked with my own, both overflowing with love and adoration.

"Hum, I guess so..." he replies, his eyes going to Emily and me and then back to Emily, not sure to understand where he stands in the middle of this improvised love confession.

"Can you see who I really am by simply looking at me?" Emily takes a step towards me and I can feel my heart pounding in my chest because, finally, _finally, _Emily's shell has cracked open, and I don't give a fuck that she's doing it in front of a complete stranger because with Emily, it's always just the two of us. A worldproofed Naomily bubble.

Nodding slowly, I close the gap between Emily and me. Cupping her face with my hands, our lips finally meet in a tender kiss, filling each other's body and soul with all the feelings that are connecting us in every way possible. Emily's warm hands sneak behind my neck but neither of us deepens the kiss because this time, it's not about lust. This time, it's about surrendering to something that's bigger than both us had ever imagined it would be.

After what seems like a perfect little eternity, Emily breaks the kiss and smiles at me, her brown eyes sparkling,

"Let's go Naoms, dinner will start in a minute and I want you to meet my grandparents!"

Intertwining our fingers together, Emily turns back to look at a now dumbfounded Brandon and gives him little reassuring smacks on the arm,

"A piece of advice dear; find someone who looks exactly like me but doesn't wear the same dress and I assure you this is your shag for the night."

And with that, Emily gently tugs me towards what seems to be the dining room while I give Brandon a last triumphant look. _Mouhahaha._

OOOOOO

When we arrive at dessert, I already met Emily's whole family and I must admit that, apart from some exceptions, they're all very nice people. Emily's father gave me the impression that even though he's the one owning the gym equipment company, he isn't really the one pulling the strings; that is obviously Jenna Fitch department. Despite all the things Emily told me about how her mother acted during the past years, especially concerning her sexuality, Jenna seems to like me. _Ok, my popularity rate seemed to have reached the sky when I told her I would become a doctor but still._ _People's attitude always changes when you tell them, but believe me that doesn't make us gods, far from that._ I also met Emily and Katie's little brother James and let's just say that he, for his part, was very pleased to meet my cleavage. There's also been a bunch of cousins from ages two to thirty, Rob has three sisters and three brothers, a drunken uncle who told me I should marry one of his friend named John Watts, _so then I'd be Naomi Watts, get it? I know, flipping hilarious this is, _one of Emily's aunt who's a doctor and kindly offered me to spend a day with her at the surgery unit if I wanted to and even two horrible Chihuahuas named Barbie and Diamond that belong to one of Emily's aunt who flew directly from Los Angeles to be here today.

Although, my two favourite members of the big Fitch Family are definitely its older protagonists, Frank and Vivien, Emily's grandparents. They spent the whole dinner sitting next to each other, peacefully looking at their children and grandchildren or smiling to one another, Frank's hand gently lying on top of Vivien's. I didn't really get the chance to talk to them but I already know I'd love them. Emily told me they met when they were sixteen and they have been together since then, remaining strong even though Frank once cheated on Vivien a long time ago. I'd love to have that someday, a big family to be proud of with my wife, looking back at what my life has been to only find a big smile on my lips. And thinking, I can't help to imagine what it would be like to spend my life with Emily. No doubt it'd be amazing. _Fucking perfect really._

Feeling the urge to just look at Emily, I realize that she's not sitting beside me anymore and that I must have been starring a creepy amount of time at her grandparents because Vivien is now looking at me with an amused expression. Furiously blushing and flashing her a rapid smile, I get up and make my way in the crowded dining room, now full of little groups of people chatting, muttering endless Excuse me while I try to find where Emily disappeared. At the back of the room, there are two doors and behind them I can hear children shouting and screaming and that's when I notice that, indeed, the main room is now mostly full of adults. Gently opening the doors, I enter a very bright room, smaller than the dining room but still huge, full of different toys, games and there's even a small bouncing castle. _Wow, and there I was thinking the clown with his donkey at my ninth birthday party was cool._

Leaning on the doorframe, I suddenly notice Emily's in there, surrounded by some of her youngest cousins and playing with them a game I don't recognize. They're all laughing, tugging on Emily's dress to get her attention and Emily is listening to each of them, gently smiling. Behind her, a cute little boy gets on her back, gripping her shoulders, obviously asking for a piggy-back ride. Emily lets out a throaty laugh, _oh god that's sexy_, and, getting up, starts to run around the room, still not noticing me, the little boy screaming with joy on her back while she's making plane noises. Finally, she puts him back on the floor and immediately after, there's a small line of children in front of her, all asking for their own piggy-back rides.

"No no" answers Emily, smiling while she ruffles the hair of another boy with big curly hair, "let's play another game will you?"

"Come on Emsie, it's not fair! How come Adam gets one and we don't? Am I not your favourite cousin?" asks a girl with beautiful blonde hair, her hands on her hips, and I can't help to think that this one is with no doubt related to Katie Fitch.

When I let out a small laugh, Emily finally notices my presence and my whole body warms instantly when I see in her eyes that particular spark that's only for me.

Looking back to the children, Emily claps once in her hands,

"Okay guys, I'm gonna go see my friend Naomi and after that will play a game of hide and seek, all right?"

The children all cheer and with one last smile to them, Emily is by my side. She's radiant, her hair a bit messy, her cheeks a bit red, and I can't help to think at how beautiful was the sight of Emily surrounded by children, playing with them and totally forgetting for once that to the rest of the world, she's supposed to be fearless and confident Emily Fitch.

Her hand comes on my arm, rubbing it up and down and I must have looked a bit distant because she now has a concerned look on her face,

"Are you okay Naoms?"

Blinking, I look at her, taking in for the millionth time how gorgeous she is,

"I love you" The three words stumble out rapidly, surprising me probably even more than Emily. _What the fuck Naomi? What the fucking fuck was that?_

I know Emily's starring but I can't bring myself to look back. Deep down I know that she feels the same, and that there's nothing to be afraid of, but there's always this fear of rejection, fear that you're going too fast for the other or that, along the way, you misinterpreted something.

"Naomi?" Emily's voice is soft. "Naomi, just look at me."

Looking up to lock eyes with her, a heavenly feeling of plenitude spreads through my whole body. The answer is right there, in these deep pools of brown I keep gladly drowning in. She loves me, just as I fucking love her.

Emily cups my cheek with her hand and I instinctively lean in,

"I love you too Naomi Campbell."

Fireworks explode.

Those were the only words I ever needed to feel complete.

Before I even have time to answer or do anything, _bring her somewhere and make love to her like never before for example,_ the same little boy that had the piggy-back ride, Adam, comes behind Emily, tugging on her dress once more,

"Are you ready now Emsie?" he asks shyly but firmly.

Emily gives me the brightest smile I've ever seen and turns back to give a kiss on her cousin's forehead.

"Sure babe."

Making her way towards the other children that were impatiently waiting, Emily clears her throat,

"I'm gonna count to a hundred and after that, you better watch yourself little monsters because there's gonna be no mercy! The whole first floor is reserved for us so these are the limits. If you cheat, well, too bad for you, you'll stay hidden for a pretty long time!"

With that, the children start to run out of the room, screaming and laughing. A tiny little girl appears in front of me, her face flushed from all the running,

"You can play if you want Nomi. I'm Alice."

"Nice to meet you Alice. I'll be glad to play!"

Alice smiles and starts to run again, in search for the perfect place to hide.

Before I leave the room myself, Emily takes me by the wrist and spinning me around, she lets her lips linger on my own, without really touching them. _She's such a bloody tease._

"You better be in a bedroom when I find you Miss Campbell." She winks and shouts "I'm starting to count now!" before turning around, her hands covering her eyes.

Laughing, I get out of the room through another door, not the one that gives in the dining room, and end up in the lobby again. Looking around me, I don't really know where to go, that's not like I ever planned to play hide and seek at the Ritz Hotel. Finally, I decide to make my way in the hallway at my left.

After numerous corners and changes of directions, I'm definitely lost and without a place to hide for that matter. Emily is probably done counting by now so I'd better hurry the fuck up. _Okay,_ _I'm taking this game way too seriously._ Opening a random door that has no number on it, meaning it's probably not a bedroom, I end up in a very small room, more like a cupboard actually, that contains numerous cleaning products on shelves , brooms and a huge vacuum cleaner. _Hum, maid closet. That'll have to do._ Carefully entering it, I close the door, making it impossible to see my own hand in front of my face because, of fucking course, there's no light in there.

Thirty minutes later. Still no Emily. Still in the closet. And for once, it's literally speaking.

_Christ, I'm too old to play hide and seek anyway. I should just get out with the tiny bit of dignity I have left and go back in the grown-ups dining room. Yeah, that's it._

Getting up from the floor where I was sitting, I stretch up a bit and, putting my hand on the doorknob, I'm about to get out when I hear voices coming in my direction. I smile, instantly recognizing Emily's husky voice. I think I know the other voice, I've heard it somewhere before but I can't quite say when.

Finally, their voices become pretty distinct as I assume they stopped walking and are probably standing right the other side of the door. _Should I make my presence known? I can't possibly listen, that's just cree-_

"What the fuck are you doing here Freddie?" comes to me the voice of what seems to be a pretty upset Emily. _Ha. That was Freddie's voice._

Freddie lets out a small laugh, "I work for your father now remember? One of his best employee. Plus, I'm your best friend right? It was just normal for him to invite me when I met him on Thursday."

I hear Emily sigh loudly,

"Ok, whatever. What did you want to talk to me about?"

I guess Freddie shows Emily some kind of document because I hear a sound of creased paper,

"Jenna gave me that for you."

Few seconds pass by, and I can literally feel the tension between the two of them through the closet's door.

"I don't want it Freddie" Emily seems back to being angry, her voice shaking, and I can guess by the way she speaks that she's clenching her teeth. _What the fuck is going on?_

"Why the fuck no? You changed Emily, not two weeks ago all you could talk about was how London was shit and how you wanted to just fucking leave and now that we have what we wanted, you're just going to ruin everything? I'm still your friend Emily but that girl Naomi really changed you" Freddie's tone is bittersweet.

Emily sighs again,

"She didn't change me Freddie, she found me, fucking rescued me really." She's speaking softly and even though I know I shouldn't be listening to this conversation, I put my ear right on the door to hear Emily better.

"Come on babe, now that we have the money, that girl doesn't mean anything." _The money?_

"Listen Freddie, just keep the money, I don't fucking care anymore."

"Emil-"

"But please, don't tell anything to Naomi, it'll break her and I'd like to avoid that at any cost." Emily's voice is now no louder than a whisper, almost pleading.

Freddie scoffs in disbelief, and I hear a loud bang on the wall at my right when he probably hits it with his fist, apparently furious,

"Fuck you're such a fucking bitch. I help you and that's all I get in return?"

"Listen I-"

"Shut up!" cuts Freddie, almost shouting now. I want to get out to protect Emily but I feel rooted to the floor, unable to make a move. "You seduced Naomi, she even fucking loves you, your mother is literally in love with her, she gives you the money just as she told you she would do if you ever brought back a decent girl. Everything works fucking perfectly and here you are, screwing up everything!"

Freddie keeps yelling at Emily but I don't understand what he's saying anymore, my mind suddenly blurry from the unbearable pain that erupted in my chest. Emily used me? All of this, us, her, it was all fake? I have to hold tightly to one of the shelves, my knees weak and my heart pounding loudly in my ears. This can't be true. There _must_ be an explanation to all of this. Aware that on the other side of the door Freddie stopped screaming, I hear Emily's worried voice,

"I know that was the plan Freddie" That's it. I have to get out of that fucking closet. I'm suffocating. The girl I love fucking betrayed me. Abruptly opening the door, I take two steps forward, blinking at the light seeing I spent almost forty minutes in complete darkness. The colours in Emily's face disappear completely, and she's so white I could swear she's about to faint. _ But I don't fucking care anymore. _Her eyes are wide open, panic clearly written in them. Turning my head a bit to look at Freddie, he maintains my gaze, one hand in his pocket and the other still holding the check, an unreadable smile on his face.

"N-N-Naomi" stutters Emily, her voice shaking "what are you doing here?"

"We were playing hide and seek remember?" I'm surprisingly calm, not letting the destruction that's occurring in my body at that very moment show through my attitude. I'm crumbling from the inside but I'm certainly not going to let them know that.

Emily seems taken aback by my coldness because she blinks rapidly and looks to the floor. _She's probably hoping I didn't hear anything._

"Look at me" I'm not shouting but my voice is firm. It's a fucking order; I need to look in her eyes, to _see_ that she doesn't love me, that she never loved me.

Emily looks up, and I can see two big tears slowly making their way down her cheeks,

"I can't believe you did this Emily. You ruined everything." I remain calm, even though I can hardly breathe.

Emily takes a step towards me, her eyes pleading for me to listen to her,

"Naomi, I-I wanted to tell you"

"But you didn't, did you, _hun_?" I almost spite the last word at her face.

Emily's face crumbles and, putting a hand before her mouth, she lets out small sob. Tears are now flowing freely from her eyes, her tiny frame shaking,

"Please Naomi, please just listen" Her voice is pleading and she tries to touch my arm but I take a step back. _I will not be able to handle it._

"I don't care what you have to say. I just don't ever want to see you again."

My voice cracks on the last words, and I can feel a lump forming in my throat. Emily starts to sob violently as I turn on my heels, needing to get the fuck out of this hotel. Before I reach the end of the hallway, I look back and I see Emily on the floor, I can hear her sobs as Freddie obviously tries to comfort her. Suddenly, she looks up and our eyes lock, one last time. It hurts so fucking much, I start to run towards the exit. _She doesn't love me._

Finally out in the streets, I continue to run as fast I can in the direction of my apartment, pushing many people as I do so. Some of them protest, I don't care. _She doesn't love me._ Don' they feel it, the pain that's crushing me into tiny, useless pieces? Don't they fucking feel it?

Arriving at my apartment, I fumble in my bag to get my keys and head directly to my bedroom. I feel like I'm about to throw up.

On my bed, I notice it, just innocently lying there.

One of Emily's little bow.

_She doesn't love me._

All of a sudden, it hits me with so much force I just crumble on the floor, my knees weakening and I start to sob uncontrollably. I've never cried this hard in my entire life. The sound of my sobbing fills the quiet apartment, resonating everywhere, wrapping me up in my own misery.

_She doesn't love you Naomi._

**Kinda depressing, I know. But we all knew Emily and Freddie's evil plan had to come out sooner or later... I'll start to update more regularly again so you won't have to wait that long for chapter 11! Hint: more angst to come... loads of it actually so be there! MASSIVE HUG everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour mes chéries! I'm exhausted so let's make this short and sweet: your reviews are amazing, so are you! Thanks from the bottom of my heart for following this fic, you can't imagine how I appreciate it! Story now...**

**Naomi's POV**

I've been crying for what seem like hours now. Endlessly.

I must look like a right fucking mess; eyes puffy, my face probably flushed with different taints of red, strains of mascara on my cheeks. The mascara I put on for Emily because I wanted her to look at me with those darkening eyes again. Those fucking eyes.

If I could, this simple thought would probably bring a new painful round of tears but I'm dried out, there's really nothing left. I'm empty; only pathetic hiccups and noisy sobbing are still making their way through my tight throat and echo in the quiet apartment.

It's sunset now and my bedroom is lit with orange and pink, this short-lived particular light that comes right before complete darkness enlightening every corners of my room with a peaceful glow. The noises of the busy streets down my apartment are coming to me through my open window and this commonplace situation, just another Saturday night in London, somehow manages to calm me down a bit. Resting my forehead on the cool wood frame of my bed, still messily sitting on the floor, shoes long gone, I take deep breaths, desperately trying to think clearly.

After a minute, I hear the front door of the apartment opening and Katie's laugh comes to me, along with Effy's voice. They probably notice my purse on the small table near the door, because I hear their heels approaching towards my bedroom, Katie talking to me,

"Naomi! Are you in there? Jesus, we were looking for you everywhere, where the fuck were you? We couldn't find Emily either so we- Oh fuck! Are you shagging in here?"

Katie keeps talking but I don't get what she's saying anymore, the mere mention of Emily involuntarily bringing back a fresh round of tears. I put my hand over my mouth, hoping that Effy and Katie will just go away but I can't help to let out small noises, unable to contain the violent sobs now shaking my whole body.

The door to my bedroom opens and for a second, I am blinded with the raw light flooding from the corridor. They suddenly stop to talk, visibly taking in my probably pathetic heap on the floor and my crying face.

Before I know it, Katie kneels in front of me, worry painted over her features. Putting both her hands on my shoulder, she brings me into a hug, whispering random comforting words as she does so. I hug her back tightly, suddenly needing this human heat to reassure me, help me not to drown in my own tears and I am grateful that, for now, Katie doesn't ask me any questions. She gently rubs my back, and I vaguely hear Effy saying she's going into the kitchen to make some tea.

After a few minutes, Katie manages to calm me down and, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, she takes my hand, standing us both. We make our way towards the living room where Effy is already sitting, a tray of muffins and cups of tea in front of her.

I sit beside Effy, Katie next to me, and Effy hands me a tissue, a small reassuring smile gracing her lips. We stay in silence for a bit, drinking our teas and I'm aware that Katie and Effy are exchanging questioning looks behind my back; I owe them an explanation. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I bring my gaze on the vase of flowers on the table, unable to look them in the eyes,

"Emily...She, I mean we" I miserably stutter, fucking tears threatening to fall again "We're not together anymore."

Katie grabs my knee, forcing me to look at her,

"What the fuck Naoms? What the fuck did she do to you?" She seems angry, her eyebrows furrowed in apparent confusion.

Wiping a lonely tear on my cheek, I look deeply into her chocolate brown eyes, so similar to Emily's. My voice is shaky when I answer,

"Freddie and her they... had a plan." And with that, I start to tell them the whole story, starting with how we met and how she was perfect and how I realized I loved her and how, in the end, she broke my fucking naive heart. Once I start, I can't seem to be able to stop, I have to keep talking about Emily, have to at least try and search for how I could have seen this coming. The words come out rapidly, messily, interrupted by tears and sighs.

Finally, I stop staring at my fidgeting hands. I'm out of words, as I'll probably be out of tears, and I don't feel any better. I've just relived the whole thing, and it just feels like I'm rubbing myself in my own stupidity. _How could you not see it Naomi, that she was not really into this? Cook told you she didn't do relationships._

Looking up, I meet Effy's soft gaze and Katie's angry one,

"How could she like do this to you! I'll have a word with her Naomi, but not before I kick the shit out of her!"

"Look Katie, it's fine really, you don't need to..." I feebly reply, not wanting this to come between Katie and Emily.

"She's my fucking sister Naomi, I can tell her whatever the fuck I want. Plus, we both know who's the strongest Fitch twin right?" Katie winks, making me smile a bit, and, getting up, she starts to make her way towards her own bedroom,

"I'm going to call her and see what the bloody fuck came upon her" And with that, Katie shuts her bedroom's door, leaving me alone with Effy. I would have never thought that Katie would take my side but once again, I think there's so much more to Katie than she lets us see. Sighing, I wipe the remains of tears on my cheeks, suddenly feeling exhausted.

Effy is silent, but I know she's intently looking at me with her mysterious blue eyes,

"What are you thinking about Naomi?" Her voice is strangely soft, and for the first time since I met her, she seems to genuinely care about my answer.

"I don't know Eff... I guess I'm just wondering how I could not see that Emily was not as into this, as into _us_ as I was..."

Plunging her soul-searching gaze into my own tired one, her reply comes instantly, as if she knew all along what I was about to say,

"Maybe you couldn't see she wasn't into this because there was nothing to see."

I'm so not in the mood for Effy's cryptic answers right now.

"What are you trying to say?"

Effy smiles a bit, as if she just said the most obvious thing in the world. "Maybe you couldn't possibly notice that Emily wasn't into this because she truly _was_ into your relationship, just as you were."

I raise my eyebrow, confused with what Effy is implying.

"I don't think she was lying when she was with you Naomi. She's been lying to anyone else _but_ you. Even to herself. "

Anger suddenly erupts within me and I get up, aggressively putting my cup of tea back in the tray.

"I can't fucking believe you're on her side Effy!" I scoff incredulously "Didn't you hear what she fucking did to me?"

Effy seems taken aback by my violent reaction and stands up herself, taking a step towards me.

"Look Naomi I'm sorry. It's just that you told us what she said to Freddie when you were hiding in that cupboard. She said she loved you right? And she didn't even know you were in there. Doesn't that maybe mean something?"

Shaking my head forcefully, I spit back at Effy,

"She was lying! That's all she can do!"

With that, I make my way towards my bedroom, leaving a dumbfounded Effy behind. I tuck myself under the covers; I am truly exhausted.

And as I drift into a deep slumber, Effy's words can't help but make their way in my thoughts, tainting them with a faint new shade.

_Hope._

OOOOOO

Cook left earlier in the evening after spending a part of the afternoon with me. We just lied in my bed, my head resting on his chest, his strong arms wrapped around me. I mainly cried, but having my best friend by my side felt amazingly comforting.

It's been two days now. Two days that I didn't leave my bedroom, except to go to the bathroom when really needed. I took off my dress yesterday to slide into baggy sweatpants and my old pig shirt and since then, I spent the majority of my time under my covers, crying or thinking.

I keep remembering what Effy told me, and I can't help to think that she might be right. On some levels. Maybe I overreacted a bit. I should have listened to what Emily had to say instead of storming out so melodramatically. On the other hand, she had this fucking plan with fucking Freddie. She had all the occasions in the world to tell me, and still she didn't. She kept lying to me, even when I told her that I loved her. _But she said it back to you Naomi and there was just something in her eyes..._

Two days. Two days and no news from Emily. Not even a text, a mail, a call. She's not even trying. And as the hours go by, the hope Effy sparked is dying rapidly, leaving me in tears again. The pain, on its part, never seems to lessen. It's crushing my chest, my heart, leaving me empty and confused.

OOOOOO

A loud knock on our apartment front door wakes me up brutally. I open my eyes, blinking a bit. I must have fallen asleep after Cook left yesterday.

Turning my head to look at my clock, the green numbers indicate 1:12 AM.

_Who the fuck visits at this hour?_

A ray of light makes its way under my closed door, and I can hear Effy and Katie's sleepy voices in the corridor in front of my bedroom.

Suddenly, there's a loud thump in the apartment, as if someone just fell on the floor.

Katie surprised and panicked voice comes to my ear, as clearly as if she was right beside me,

"Emily?"

My heart skips a beat, resonating loudly on my ribcage when it starts back again, pumping so rapidly I feel it's going to rip my chest open. I sit right up in my bed, my palms instantly sweaty, my mind racing. Emily's here? What the fuck? I can't think clearly, the only information my brain seems to be able to proceed at the moment is the fact that Emily, _my_ fucking Emily, is now metres away from me, in my apartment, in the middle of the night.

Slowly getting up, I make my way towards the door and, putting my hand on the doorknob, I hesitate a bit on whether I should come out or not. Katie then speaks up,

"Effy, take her by the other arm please. Ok Em, now get up." Her voice comes out as if she's forcing to lift something. Emily. "Slowly...Ok, that's good"

"I need to see her Katie. I, I-" Emily's voice sends shivers through out my whole body. She stutters a bit, and I can tell by her unsteady voice that she's probably beyond wasted.

"Ems-" Katie stops, letting out a small surprised noise, and suddenly, there's a loud banging on my door.

"Naomi! Please, I- I- wanna speak to you!" Emily's shouting now, desperately. "Open the door!"

Taking a deep breath, I slowly open the door, revealing in front of me a red-eyed Emily, hair all messy. She's still wearing the dress that she was wearing at the Fitch dinner two days ago, and there's now a huge stain on the front, from what appears to be beer or some sort of alcohol. My chest tightens a bit when I notice the hoodie she's wearing with it; it's one of my old hoodie that she just loved and used to wear with nothing else when we were just lying in bed in her apartment. She looks broken, and it fucking kills me.

Emily takes a step towards me. She smells like alcohol and cigarette, laced with that sweet vanilla scent that is only hers.

"I'm so-sorry Naoms. So fucking sorry really...Please, just for-forgive me" Her eyes are pleading me to listen but I can't, I just can't. How can she fucking break my heart, don't call for two days and then show up _drunk_, expecting me to forgive her? That's not how it works. She's supposed to try but now it just seems like she's given up already.

Lowering my gaze to the floor, I take a step back,

"Go Emily. Just go. I don't, I can't talk to you right now."

Turning my back on her, I feel her hand grabbing my wrist, and I hate my body for the goose bumps that appear almost immediately.

Emily's eyes are glazed with unshed tears as she takes my hands in hers,

"Don't do this to us Naomi." Her chocolate eyes look like they're glowing through the overflowing water in them and, for a second, I'm back to losing myself in those brown pools. "I couldn't bare it really..." She mutters the last words more to herself, as if she was unaware I could hear her.

This moment only last a second before I'm submerged with anger again, taking back my hands forcefully from hers,

"How dare you? _You _did this Emily, this" I gesture in the space between me and her "it's all your fault! All your fucking fault! You were the one who lied, I never did anything but opening up myself to you and putting out with all your bloody insecurities!"

Her eyes widened at the harshness of my tone, tears now freely cascading down her pale cheeks. Anger is blinding me, everything I've been feeling for the past two days coming in raged words thrown at Emily's face. This is so unfair. She's not going to make me feel guilty for what's happening.

"Naomi, please-"

"Shut up!" Her face crumbles, hurt flashing in her eyes. I'm shouting now, shouting my pain, shouting at how fucked up we've become in less than two days, shouting at how Emily ruined it, and keeps ruining it " I've been waiting for you for two days now, hoping you'd show up and make everything right. But you didn't, because you're a fucking coward Emily Fitch and now here you are, and you had to get drunk to be able to even look me in the eyes." I take a step forward, towering her with all my height and I can't help to think of how tiny and vulnerable she looks at that very moment. "You had the power to bring us back together again but..." I sigh, suddenly feeling empty, my anger gone as rapidly as it came "I just don't know if you have it anymore." That's when I notice that, just like Emily, tears are rolling down my face, making my vision a blur of red and brown.

Emily is sobbing now and, behind her in the corridor, I can see Effy and Katie, an embarrassed look on their faces, not knowing what to do in the middle of that scene.

"I love you Naomi" Emily's voice is shaking, and I can barely make up the words through her heavy sobs. "Please, don't leave me, don't leave me..."

My heart breaks a bit more but something inside me is holding me back from running to Emily to wrap her in my arms, to inhale her scent while telling her that everything will be all right. Something shifted, changed between us.

Keeping my gaze on the floor, I lean on the doorframe, holding desperately to it,

"I'm sorry Emily, I'm so sorry."

Looking up, she must see something in my eyes because she lets out a small, pleading "Naoms" before I shut my door. On the other side of it, I hear Emily sliding on it to sit on the floor. She's crying. And so am I.

After a few minutes, I hear Katie telling Emily that she's going to call a taxi and that she'll come sleep at her apartment, to make sure she's okay.

After they're gone, the apartment is back to quiet and, lying in my bed once again, I realize that even after everything that happened and everything that I said to her tonight, each and every fibres of my body still long with even more force than before for Emily. I still love her. And the problem is, I'm not sure if it's ever going to change.

**This one was a bit short, I know, but I really wanted to give you all something, because you're so lovely. Hint for next time: more angst, more confusion, more when-is-the-make-up-sex? Haha. Review if you have a minute, if not, let me at least give you a hug! xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir lovely readers! I must sincerely apologize for probably the longest delay in updating in the history of the world, but life has been so f-ing crazy those last few weeks, you wouldn't believe it (well, maybe you would but whatever). Plus, I've had a severe case of writer's block, hence the not updating for three weeks . So yeah, big big sorry. Please, forgive me? *looks shyly at the floor, hands behind her back* Although you'll be glad to learn I now have the next few chapters in my head so the updates should be more frequent from now on (I know I'm saying that every time but now it's TRUE ok?) And, on top of that, Electric Feel AND I Hold a force I can't contain ending on the same week made me a little sad, but I must say congrats to foolishgames and HyperFitched for pulling out such wonderful fics!**

**Ok, I'm gonna shut the fuck up now. You might wanna go read the last chapter before you go as I haven't updated for ages he he...Cheers!**

**Emily's POV**

It's weird how in a matter of days, hours really, life can turn upside down. How one moment, fate is caressing you with promises and hopes and the next one, it's slapping you in the face like a bitch. Slapping you so fucking hard indeed, that you don't even know if you'll ever be able to stand properly again.

Sometimes, after that painful slap, you can still find comfort in the fact that there was nothing you could do to prevent it, it was bound to happen. But that's the problem with me, there's really no point in trying to find comfort anywhere, because everything that happened between Naomi and me, everything that went so fucking wrong, is my entire fault. I'm the one who created the misery I'm in right now and you want to know what's even worst, what kills me a little more every fucking second since Naomi came out of that cupboard? What's worst is to know that I had plenty of chances to tell her what was going on and to be fully honest but I didn't. I had the power to make everything right, or at least to give us a chance, but I backed up every time like a fucking coward. Every single time, like a fucking coward. Coward. Coward. That's what I keep repeating to myself, lying on my bed, curled up in a pathetic foetal position as I bang my head on the bed frame.

It's been three days since I showed up drunk at Naomi's apartment.

_Coward._

I wanted to tell her so many things, to touch her, hold her, but all I could come up with was a miserable pleading for her not to leave me. I know this was probably the worst thing I could do, and that I should have tried to talk to her in the few days after she heard Freddie and me, but I just couldn't look her in the eyes. I felt like such a shit, an unworthy, insignificant shit for what I did that the only way I ever knew how to deal with things came back rapidly and before I knew it, I was downing countless shots in a nameless club with Freddie slipping pills in my mouth every now and then.

My apartment is quiet, and dark. I can't even remember the last time I ate something; I feel so fucking numb, I could swear my body just fell in a complete shut-down mode. I can hear the faint noises from the street down below, and some shouting in the apartment above my own, but none of it even matters anymore. The only thing that matters at the moment is how with each hour I spend here doing nothing, Naomi keeps slipping away.

But somehow, I'm unable to move. I'm too scared that if I do, if I go to find her and push her up against a wall, if I kiss her with all the passion I'm capable of, if I scream to the world how irrevocably in love I am with Naomi Campbell, it'll be too late and she will not want me anymore. And it can't be too late, it just can't, because if it is, I'll always live knowing it'll be all my fault. Such a fucking _coward._

My head bangs a bit more forcefully on the bed frame, making me wince when I feel a sharp pain at the top of my head. I don't care, I deserve this pain for hurting Naomi, beautiful and sincere and open Naomi. Tightening the old sweatshirt she left at my apartment around my shivering naked body, I start to sob violently. I remember the day she wore it; it was the day she showed me how to make blueberry pancakes.

"Fuck" I mutter, unable to control the tears that are now wetting the pillow below me. "Fuck, fuck, fuck". Each one comes out louder, until I'm literally shouting through my sobs. I'm crying hard, so hard it's actually physically painful, the sobs so heavy they're wracking my tiny frame. It's exhausting me.

Finally, I come to the point where the sobs are not even accompanied by tears anymore; they've just become a miserable way to release some of the pain contained in my body.

As I slip in an agitated sleep, I vaguely hear a knock seemingly coming from my front door. _Fuck off._ A few seconds pass, followed by a slightly louder knock. _Fuck. Off._ Finally, what I assume as Freddie's voice reaches my ear,

"Emily, I know you're in there, come and open the door will you?" I can see his satisfied smile just from hearing his voice. He loves it, that he gets to have me all vulnerable and at his mercy. _He fucking loves it._

"Fuck off Freddie" I shout, my voice coming out raspy and sounding a bit weird as it's the first time it's been properly used in the last three days.

"Come on babes, I have pills with me. We'll get you well fucked tonight; make you forget all that shit with that girl."

"Her name's Naomi" I mumble weakly, blinking back some tears miraculously left from earlier. Freddie doesn't hear me though as he keeps naming reasons why I should go out with him tonight.

I feel so fucking _numb._

And even though I deeply know this is far from being the answer, even though I deeply know I should be doing anything in my power to prove Naomi everything has been a lie except the fact that she made me fall in love with her so hard, I get up from my bed, grabbing a pair of shorts, putting it on before I go open the door to Freddie. I just need to feel something, anything, to wake me up, even if it's just booze and drugs. I need to wake up. Too much pain.

When I open the door, I blink rapidly, the raw light from the hallway hurting my eyes mercilessly.

"Shit Ems you look like right shit!" Freddie laughs, pushing past me to get in.

Sighing as I close the door behind him, I chance a look in the mirror hanging in the corridor. My eyes are puffy, my make-up long gone, leaving my face paler than ever. My hair are all knotted and don't look very clean and Naomi's old sweatshirt doesn't look too good itself, hanging loosely around my body.

"Let's go Ems!" shouts Freddie from my bedroom, "it's half past ten already and we want to have at least a bit of fun before the night ends don't we?"

Joining him, I see that he already chose an outfit for me, underwear's included. Motioning for him to leave the room while I get changed, I slip into the fitted black dress he chose, one I didn't wear since my first year of college where I was a bit thinner than now. Because of that, my boobs are pushed up far much than they usually are, showing pretty much all my cleavage. _Whatever._ Putting on red high heels Katie gave me and some dark make up, I sigh, looking at my reflection. _Such a fucking coward._

When I come out of my room after a few minutes, Freddie is sitting on my couch, smoking a fag and he whistles when he sees me. When he gets up, I see he's holding a brush in his free hand so I give him a quizzical look,

"Your hair are a mess Em. I can't let you go out like that."

Oddly enough, he seems genuinely concerned as he sits me on the couch, brushing lightly my hair. I close my eyes, some tears escaping in the process. The light tugging of the brush in my hair is somehow comforting, even though it painfully reminds me of how much I am longing for someone else, for _her,_ to touch me as gently and sweetly again. Tears escape even more when the thought crosses my mind that it might never happen again. _Just do something. Wake the fuck up._

Finally, Freddie stops and startles me a bit when he drops the brush on the table,

"We're ready now, let's get fucked!"

And with that, he grabs my hand and my purse, tugging me out of my apartment as easy as if I was some lifeless puppet.

OOOOOO

The club is already crowded when we arrive, Freddie pushing past many guys and girls to get us safely to the bar. I can feel the effect of the pill he gave me while we were walking from my apartment to here kicking in full force as it is welcomed by an empty stomach.

While Freddie is ordering some drinks, I turn myself to face the massive crowd surrounding us. Sweat is glistening everywhere, pills are being exchanged along with sloppy kisses, couples are dancing more than suggestively, completely engrossed in each other. The music is loud, too loud really, but I love that I can feel it resonate in my chest, making it difficult to distinguish it from the beating of my own heart.

Freddie slips a glass in my hand, shouting in my ear that he's going to the bathroom and for me to wait here. I nod slightly, my eyes not leaving the pulsing crowd.

Leaning against the counter, I let my head move with the beat, watching intently two girls that are dancing together not far from me. Immediately, I can see they're more than just friends when one of the girl, the brunette one, circles carefully the waist of the redheaded one, their eyes locked as if nothing else in the world matters.

Their clear intimacy reminds me of Naomi, of how I never really danced with her properly. It's stupid really, it's a simple thing after all, but it makes me realize of all the other simple things like that we'll never get to do if I don't try to get her back soon. I _have_ to try. I blink back some tears; I fucking miss her already, and it's been three days. Three days without Naomi and I'm a real fucking mess. _Fuck._

Suddenly, the DJ chooses a new song, much more electro than the previous ones. Many people cheer appreciatively, their moves instantly becoming more intense as the heat keeps rising up in the club. The lights are now white, flashing at an incredibly fast rhythm to match the new music. I keep watching the people dance, feeling slightly dizzy because of the lights that make them look like they're moving in a weird and jerky way, as if they were in one of those old movies where the characters are seemingly moving too fast for what they're doing. I feel light-headed, the lights are hypnotizing.

Dark.

Light.

Black.

White.

I blink, feeling some of my hair stick to the sweat at the back of my neck.

Black.

White.

A glimpse of peroxide blond hair catches my eyes in the middle of the crowd.

Black.

White.

I try to focus on it. I can barely breathe; the mere thought of Naomi being here makes it impossible to.

Black. White again.

Taking a step forward, I can see clearly Naomi now, her head tilted to the side, eyes tightly shut and hands in the air, seemingly lost in the beat.

Fucking black. White.

I keep walking to her and I don't care of the many people that are protesting as I push them carelessly out of my way.

Black. White.

I'm now inches away from Naomi when the song changes again along with the lights. A more rap song is now on and we're back to the regular purple and blue lights. Naomi keeps dancing, not noticing me at all, and in the new lights, I can see that she's wearing the dress she had when we first met. The skin above her cleavage is glistening with sweat and she looks completely out of it. Despite of all this, Naomi is breathtaking and I can't help to just take it all in for a brief moment.

My heart is beating frantically as I blink numerous times, the pill I took making it hard to gather my thoughts but all I know is that the girl I love like crazy and that I hurt is right here, in front of me, and that I need to do something, anything, to make it right again. Taking a deep breath, I go to close the few steps between me and Naomi when a tall blonde girl suddenly comes behind her and puts her hands on her hips. My chest tightens painfully as I look at the girl who's now kissing hungrily Naomi's neck. What's going on, why is she doing this?

I stumble a bit when a drunk bloke pushes me as he passes by but I can't tear my eyes away from Naomi and that girl. The music is thumping wildly as the girl's hands start to make their way up Naomi's dress. I feel slightly nauseous, and I have to close my eyes a bit before I open them again, a sudden anger erupting and submerging my whole body. I'm not going to let her touch Naomi like that. She has no fucking rights to.

Reaching out, I grab the girl's arm, jerking her away forcefully from Naomi. The girl seems taken aback for a second but in no time she's on me, pushing on my shoulders, making me collide on a group of giggling girls behind me,

"What the fuck do you think you're doing bitch?" She looks furious, her green eyes shining in the changing lights.

I just ignore her and turn my gaze towards Naomi who looks at me with wide and slightly blurry eyes, her face paler than usual. My heart literally stops when our eyes lock; she looks so hurt and tired, and it kills me to know I'm the reason behind it.

"What are you doing here Emily?" Naomi's whispering but somehow I hear her unbelievably clearly despite all the noises.

My name in her mouth sounds so amazing it sends a warm heat throughout my body, even though I'm already sweating.

"What were you doing with that girl?" I answer her question by another one, and I hate that I can't keep that accusing tone out of my voice.

She gives a quick look at the girl who's still standing beside us, now wearing a confused frown,

"I'll be back in a sec'", she now looks at me, "follow me."

She starts to move towards the exit of the club and I follow her immediately; I'd follow her anywhere.

Outside, the night is still warm but its moist air manages to sober me up a bit as I watch Naomi make her way in a dimly lit alley at the side of the club. _The bloody alley, of course._

Naomi is resting her back against the brick wall, her arms wrapped on her waist as if she was trying to keep away from a cold weather. I walk towards her, my heels resonating loudly on the hard pavement. Arriving in front of Naomi, I look directly at her face but her eyes stay glued to the floor. Somehow, the fact that she won't meet my gaze brings back a new round of anger as I remember what she was doing back on the dance floor, practically fucking that girl.

"What was going on in here Naomi?"

"Nothing was going on" Her eyes are still avoiding mine and she's still whispering.

"Yeah well that didn't look like that from where I was standing... Who the fuck is she anyway?" My tone is still accusing and I know it's unfair but I can't help myself.

Naomi lifts her head up, our eyes locking finally and I can see my own anger reflected in her blue orbs, "Why do you care Emily?"

I shake my head, "I-"

She interrupts me before I even have time to talk, shouting all of a sudden, "Why do you fucking care Emily? Why? I thought I was just part of a fucking plan for you so why does it even matter who that girl is?"

She looks so mad it makes me look away,

"You can't show up after three days and expect everything to be all right between us just because you decide that now is the right moment to start caring."

I feel the tears welling up in my eyes at the harshness of her tone,

"I care Naomi, you, I- you don't get it"

"Then explain Emily, fucking explain to me why you did this!" She's shouting again, startling me a bit as I start to twist my hands nervously.

"Explain why you broke my heart so carelessly", she takes a step towards, "explain why you chose me for that fucking plan, why me?"

"It wasn't like that Naomi-"

"Why me? I was doing fine before I met you, why did you have to choose me?" Backing up against the wall as if she couldn't stand to be that close to me, I can see that her eyes are now glazed with unshed tears.

She looks so devastated; guilt washes all over me, engulfing me in an unbearably painful wave,

"I'm so sorry Naomi, I, I didn't mean to hurt you...at all..."

"Then why did you?" Her voice is back to low and she's biting on her bottom lip, a desperate look etched on her face.

"I was scared"

She scoffs, "You're always scared"

I ignore how the bitterness of her tone makes my chest constricts as I go on,

"I was scared of how hard and deep I was falling for you. I felt like I had no control at all, as if just being with you was enough to make me feel happy and safe", I sigh," I just couldn't risk losing you by telling you about Freddie and me, Naomi, I just couldn't"

"But you didn't think of the shit _I_'d feel when I'll learn about it, didn't you?" Her eyes are now icy, making me shudder slightly, "You're so fucking selfish, it's been all about you since the beginning. How you couldn't let yourself fall in love, how you couldn't trust me completely, how you cried when we first fucked"

"I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry Naomi" My voice is shaking as I'm struggling with tears under Naomi's cold gaze.

"That's not enough Emily"

Taking a step forward, I grab both her hands in my own, pleading for her to listen to me. I can't let her slip away like that.

"I love you Naomi, I love you so much" On the last word, my voice cracks miserably as I feel hot tears sliding down my cheeks.

For a moment, I can see something softening in her eyes but she shakes her head and when she looks back, there's nothing left but hurt and anger. She frees her hands from mine and when she speaks, her tone is harsh again,

"How can I believe you when everything between us has obviously just been one big fucking lie to you?"

I'm openly crying now, and I don't even know if she can make out what I'm saying through my heavy tears,

"It wasn't a lie Naomi, it wasn't! Please, please, you can trust me, you can... The last three days have been hell", I let out a small sob as I look at her with pleading eyes, "I don't even know how to live without you anymore... I miss you so much, it's insane..."

She sighs, big tears rolling silently down her face.

"Please, just forgive me. I'll never hurt you again Naomi, ever again", I take her hands in mine again and this time she doesn't take them back," but please forgive me, because I can't stand this anymore, I miss you too fucking much, it, it's hurting _too_ fucking much..."

Naomi looks confused; I know she's wondering if she can trust me anymore and I hate myself for making her fee like that. We stand still, her staring at me as I cry. I take in the luminous color of her eyes, her features that are perfect to me, the stunning blonde of her hair; _I can't let her go._

Rising up my hand, I softly tuck a strand of those gorgeous hair behind her ear,

"I love you so much"

Her eyes flutter close for a second before she opens them again, staring directly in my eyes,

"Don't Emily, just don't"

I shake my head, denying her reaction,

"No, I love you Naomi, I love you like crazy"

She sighs and it's her turn to have a shaky voice,

"I honestly don't know if it's gonna be enough for me to have faith in you again", a single tear reaches the corner of her mouth, "I just don't know..."

"Please, give me another chance"

"You had your chance Emily, and you ruined it" Her tone is so definitive I feel my heart break a little more.

I'm about to say something else when a voice at the end of the alley makes us turn our heads,

"Are you coming back in here anytime soon babes?" It's the girl from earlier now smiling cheekily at Naomi.

Naomi looks at me briefly then flashes the girl a bright smile,

"Yeah right here!"

The girl nods enthusiastically, making her way back inside the club.

"I gotta go Emily, I'm sorry"

"No, don't Naomi, you can't do this, please" My crying somehow turned into violent sobs, shaking my body from head to toes.

Naomi looks at me, a mixture of guilt, hurt and something I quite can't place plastered on her face,

"I'm sorry"

And with that, she leaves rapidly, almost running to the entrance.

My vision is blurry from the tears but I have to try one more time,

"Please I-I love you Naomi" I shout, desperately.

She stops in her track for a second, making my heart beat more rapidly, before she finally opens the door and disappears into the club. When the door closes loudly, cutting the music coming from inside, the alley is suddenly quiet, and cold.

_You lost her._

I'm sobbing heavily, pain suppressing any other clear thoughts in my brain. Sliding down the wall, I slump myself on the floor and, hugging my knees, I start to rock back and forth, repeating endless I love you's to the night sky.

**It's crazy how those girls keep hurting each other isn't it? I'm exhausted, so I'll just leave it to that for now. Hope it was kinda worth the wait you guys...! If you have a minute, or too much love in your heart and want to share it with someone (ME!), drop a review on your way out! The usual hug, RML x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well bonjour Mesdames and Mesdemoiselles! Did I ever tell you how lovely you all are? *pinches cheek like an aunt at a Christmas party* Your reviews were mind blowing (yeah, yeah, mind fucking blowing) so thanks a lot! And as usual, favourites and alerts are appreciated as well! **

**So it seems I broke a few hearts with my last chapter, because I think pretty much all of your reviews contained something like "heartbreaking" or "you broke my heart" which I'm really sad about, even though I must admit it makes me feel a bit like Pat Benatar (come on, you all know the song Heartbreaker don't you?). Anyyyyway, don't worry you cute little bunch, because our girls never go without a bit of drama, I think it's actually one of the universal constants, along with Pi and the gravity. And you know me, I just don't mess with the universe.**

**So this one's a bit of a filler, as it doesn't really have any proper Naomily interactions but I needed it to make the story progress. I really hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless *crosses fingers* Emily's POV**

It's been a while since Naomi left me in that alleyway; I don't know if it's been minutes or hours, but I know it's been enough for me to shed all the tears I possibly could.

The brick wall I'm sitting against is scraping on my back and I guess the weather dropped since I got out here because I'm shivering like crazy, a cold wind blowing my fringe away from my eyes from time to time.

I tried to get up earlier but my legs just didn't seem to be working when all I wanted to do was walk away from that disaster, away from that shitty club, away from that fucking slag Naomi was with.

I sniffle a bit, brushing the remains of tears on my face with the back of my hands. A couple walks by me on their way to the back of the alleyway, giving me a weird look as they do._ Yeah, look at me. Pathetic little Emily, struggling with a love much bigger than her._ _Fuck._ Passing a hand through my hair, I can't help but replay in my head everything that happened tonight. How can she not get she's the first thing I've ever thought was worth fighting for? I fucking told her didn't I? I feel the tears rise up once more, _I messed everything up._

I barely hear the door of the club opening before I see a shadow lingering above me, hiding momentarily the light from a nearby lamppost.

"Ems, where the fuck were you? I've been looking everywhere; I was starting to think you had been kidnapped or some shit..." , I raise my head up, meeting the eyes of a seemingly worried Freddie, "I thought I told you to stay right where you were!"

"I needed some air."

"Is this also why you're sitting on the ground?"

I don't bother to reply, bringing my eyes back to the dirty wall in front of me.

Freddie sighs and kneels beside me,

"Look, I'll bring you back to your apartment...You're just embarrassing yourself right now..."

"I don't care", I meet his gaze, suddenly full of an anger I can't even explain myself, "if you're so ashamed of me precious little Freds, just fuck off yeah? That's what everyone does anyway." I mumble the last part to myself as I'm finally getting up. I know I'm being fucking selfish, because Naomi never meant to leave me in the first place; I also confusedly know I haven't really tried to get her back yet, but the mere mention of my apartment made me realize how I was longing to be in my bed. _Alone,_ my brain adds instantly.

However, the sudden movement makes me slightly dizzy and I have to hold on to Freddie's arm to steady myself. Everything seems to be spinning around me; the ground, the sky, the ground again, the blinding lights of a car passing in the street. A violent nausea overcomes me and, before I know it, I find myself emptying the content of my stomach on the ground, almost on Freddie's shoes. It burns my throat and I feel the muscles of my tummy contract almost painfully as I throw up for a second time, this time mostly bile.

"Fuck Ems, careful! These are my shoes here!"

Finally, I bring my head up, grabbing a tissue Freddie's handing me to wipe my chin. The taste in my mouth is awful, and I feel fucking pathetic.

"I'm gonna call us a cab, there's no way you're going to be able to walk back to your place anyway..."

While Freddie makes the call, I find myself staring at the club's entrance, ridiculously hoping Naomi to come out and hold me and just say that all that mess is forgotten, that we'll be okay. I stare intently, almost making myself believe that if I stare long enough at the door, I'll indeed catch a glimpse of my blonde.

The door opens, my heart skipping a beat, it's stupid really, but it only reveals a brunette who obviously went out to innocently light a fag.

I sigh, bringing my gaze back to the ground when the door opens for a second time, the music from inside filling the cold night air. And this time, I feel it before I even see her, the unmistakable goose bumps erupting everywhere on my skin. Lifting my head up, I see Naomi stumbling a bit on the doorstep, unaware of my presence and clearly not in her usual state. Instinctively, I take a step forwards to help her but the fucking blonde girl from earlier beats me to it, sliding effortlessly a hand around Naomi's waist. The sight roots me to the spot as the air in my lungs seems to have miraculously disappeared. Naomi giggles a bit as she lays her head on Voldemort's shoulder and I can't help to clench my fists as I watch them make their way down the street, the girl now rubbing circles on Naomi's back. I could run to her, I could grab her hand, I could properly try, show her how I love her, how this girl obviously just wants to get in her pants. I hesitate, just a second, but it's enough for the moment to pass as Freddie puts a careful hand on my forearm, starling me nonetheless,

"The cab's here Ems. Let's go."

I turn to look back down the street, Naomi's name lingering on my lips but the girl and her are now nowhere to be seen. A loud _It's too late_ echoes in my head almost painfully as I hop in the cab, closely followed by Freddie.

The drive back home is longer than usual, a car accident I hear the driver say to Freddie. The city looks empty, or maybe it's just me, as I roll down the window to let the wind hit my face. The mere thought of Naomi fucking that girl is enough for me to feel nauseous again as I vaguely hear Freddie asking me if I'm feeling fine. I nod, avoiding his gaze; focussing instead on the lights that pass by in a blur before my eyes.

Finally, we arrive in front of my building and, getting out of the cab, I trip on my shoes and nearly fall right in the middle of the street. A car honks loudly and I hear two girls giggling from the other side of the road. Reaching the sidewalk, I swallow the lump in my throat.

"Ems", Freddie calls, his head popping out of the cab's window, "are you gonna be fine from here?"

"Yeah, I will", I try to smile as I repeat it, but I'm pretty sure it's not very successful.

He flashes me a sympathetic smile, laced with what I assume is pity, before the cab drives off.

As if on cue, a light rain starts to fall, making the weather drop a little more. The water's cold against my skin as I fumble in my purse, standing under a lamppost to search for my keys before after a moment I am forced to admit I forgot them. _Shit, you're a failure in every way possible aren't you?_

Tiredness invades my whole body without warning as another flash of Naomi and that girl, skin against skin, submerges my mind. The tears start to mix with the heavily growing rain as I sit on the front stairs of my building, taking off my shoes.

Few minutes pass by, filled only by the sound of raindrops falling steadily on the rooftops, numbing me. It calms me a bit, but it's maybe just because I really have nothing left inside. Dropping my head in my hands, I run a hand through my wet hair. I don't look when I hear the sound of a car stopping in front of me, not even when a loud man's voice covers the sound of the rain,

"Hey hun, need a ride?"

Keeping my head down, I give him the finger, wishing with all my will he'll just leave me fucking alone.

"Come on babe, you know you want to." His voice is dirty and I swear I can smell his cheap after-shave from where I'm sitting, "Just one night red, one night you'll never forget..."

I'm about to tell him to fuck off when an all too familiar voice comes to my rescue before I have time to open my mouth,

"Fuck off tosser."

I snap my head up to see Katie standing under a bright pink umbrella, giving the bloke one of her angry-Fitch look.

He looks a bit scared for a second before a wicked smile appears on his face. _I already know what he's thinking. Twin thing in 3, 2, 1-_

"So ladies, what about a twinsome?" _Ha, there it is._ He adds a wink and a wiggle of his eyebrows as Katie takes her phone out of her jeans's pocket.

"I'm gonna call the police now-" She's pushing on some numbers; I know she's bluffing but the guy looks suddenly not so confident,

"No, no, that's ok, I'm leaving."

Katie flashes him an innocent smile,

"Oh, so soon?"

He starts his car and shouts a loud "Fuck you bitch!"to Katie before disappearing in the night.

Katie chuckles a bit but it dies quickly in her throat when she turns towards me and notices the probably horrible state I'm in. Running to reach me, she puts her umbrella over my head, but it's rather useless since I'm already soaked to the core.

"Shit Ems, what the fuck are you doing? You must be freezing! How long have you been here?"

Katie looks concerned, a big scowl on her face and when I finally meet her eyes, so similar to my own, something breaks inside me and I burst into tears, once fucking more. _Seems it's all I can do these days._ Whispering sweet nothings into the night, Katie takes hold of my hand and brings me to my building's entrance.

"I forgot my keys Katie" I mumble miserably, holding her hand a bit tighter.

"Good thing you gave me a copy of your key a year ago then!" She winks at me before unlocking the front door. We climb the stairs slowly, mainly because I'm truly exhausted and I forgot my shoes outside, Katie still holding my hand. Arriving in front of my apartment's door, Katie opens it too and gestures for me to go inside. I instantly head to the couch and sit heavily on it. Katie joins me soon, wrapping her arm around my shoulders as I snuggle in the crook of her neck, inhaling that familiar scent that never fails to make me feel a bit at home.

"Ems-" she starts, her voice full of worry but I know what she's going to say,

"I ruined everything Katie, I-, it's too fucking late. I ruined everything" I repeat, my broken voice not above a whisper.

"No it's not babe, it's not. I'm here, okay? We'll fix this together."

I lift my head up a bit as a thought dawns on me,

"Why did you come here in the first place?"

Katie sighs, absentmindedly running a hand through my hair,

"Naomi came home with a girl, Ems."

I exhale a shaky breath, stiffening a bit in Katie's arms.

"She was like fucking wasted, and the girl didn't really know what to do. She told Effy and me they met in a club in town but that Naomi drank way too much and could barely remember where she lived," Katie shakes her head, sighing again, louder this time, "We thanked the girl and when we came back inside, Naomi was sobbing on her bed. You should have seen her Ems, it was... welll, fucking heartbreaking really. Eff and I were starting to get really worried because Naomi kept mumbling random stuff and she looked really like out of it. But then she told us in between sobs that she met you earlier, and that you fought. I told Eff to look after her and I went to see you right away."

When Katie's finished, I straighten myself up on the couch. I can't help to feel selfishly relieved that nothing happened between Naomi and the girl but at the same time, my heart breaks knowing the state she was in after our encounter; knowing I did that to her.

"Fuck" I let out, not really certain of what to say.

"Yeah, fuck" Katie puts a finger under my chin, lifting my head to meet my eyes, "She's a right mess you know that? She's been crying herself to sleep every night since you showed up drunk... She thinks we can't hear her..." She laughs a bit, but it's devoid of any joy.

I feel a lonely tear roll down my cheek, "I don't know what to do Katie. I don't know if it's worth trying anymore, I-"

Katie suddenly stands up, putting both her hands on her hips,

"Fuck Ems, wake up! When did you become such a pussy? Shit, just stop pitying yourself for once and face what's happening yeah?"

"What the-"

She interrupts me and I can see clearly that she's angry or, no, more like exasperated.

"Look, Naomi's a mess, you're clearly a mess, and you obviously need each other way more than you seem to think, everyone around you can see that but you're both being pricks", Katie's tone softens a bit, but she still looks very serious, "You found something beautiful Ems; you were maybe not looking for it in the first place but that doesn't mean you have to let go that easily. Don't give up on her. As much as I hate to admit it, Naomi's like a really nice girl yeah?"

Katie's words make their way in my mind, making me finally realize something I knew confusedly all along; Naomi's it, she's the fucking one and that, that means I have to fight for her, without regards for all the ways it could possibly go wrong. And knowing I have my sister on my side makes it suddenly much more easier. I give Katie a small smile, and I know that for the first time in days, it reaches my eyes.

"Yes, she truly is Katie." Getting up, I wrap her in a big hug. "I'm gonna get Naomi back, because I love her like fucking crazy. Thank you sis'." I whisper in her hair and I feel her holding me tight.

"That's the Emsy I know and love. Now not to be a bitch or anything, but go take a shower for fuck's sake, you smell like James's bedroom."

We both start to laugh, and it feels incredibly good to reconnect like that with Katie, even if it's not in the best circumstances.

"I love you Katie" I tell her on my way to the bathroom, and I think I've never it as much as I do now.

"Yeah me too bitch", she replies, smacking my ass, "Now jump in that shower before I faint!"

OOOOOO

Emerging of the shower and its wonders of hot water and soap, I feel more confident and full of something that approaches hope. _Maybe, yes maybe, there's still a chance._ Wrapping myself in a fluffy towel, I go to open the door when I hear voices coming from my living room. I frown, recognizing Effy's voice and one of a guy I don't think I know. _What the fuck?_

Making my way to the living room, I see indeed Effy, dressed, or more undressed, in a short grey dress with her usual shitload of golden necklaces, sitting next to a rather cute bloke, Cook I think, that Naomi showed me some pictures of on her cell. Katie is perched on the kitchen counter, facing the two of them. When they notice me, dripping in the doorway, Effy and Katie give me an almost proud smile, as if I was their slightly slow daughter who finally learned how to walk while Cook scowls, seemingly not knowing if he should be kicking my ass or welcoming me.

"Huh, care to explain me Katie?"

"Operation Naomily is on Ems!" Katie seems rather excited about the whole thing. _Operation Naomily? I mean, really?_

"I called Effy and she called Cook, he's Naomi's best friend after all, telling them it was an emergency. Don't worry," she adds hurriedly when she sees me open my mouth, "we called one Naomi's friend to come and take care of her while we're gone."

"But it's like one in the morning; couldn't we have talked about it tomorrow?"

Katie shakes her head, "You've been waiting enough Ems, now it's our help that you need. And we need to start like right now to find a way to bring you lezzers back together."

Cook chuckles a bit at the word "lezzers", earning himself a nudge in the ribs from Effy.

"Emily, you know you need Naomi, and I'm sure she knows deep down that you love her and didn't mean for all that to happen." Effy's piercing blue eyes are on me, reading me as always like an open book and I can't help to tighten the towel a bit over my body, feeling rather exposed suddenly.

"Yeah Red, you fucked her up bad, now it's time for you to fix it", Cook adds, a threatening edge to his voice. Effy gives him another disapproving look, "With our help, obviously."

They all start to talk, arguing about different ways I could get Naomi back, Katie now sitting on the floor, a blank piece of paper and a pen in front of her. I can't help to smile as I take them all in, hope growing a bit more in my chest, even though I know I still have a lot to do to gain back Naomi's trust.

"I'll be back in a sec', gonna go change in something more comfortable!" As I go to make my way towards my bedroom, I hear Katie,

"Brainstorming for Operation Naomily is now officially on!"

I smile again, thinking I'm more than ready to do really fucking anything for Naomi.

_And there starts Operation Naomily._

**Finally, Emily's trying! *gives vuvuzellas for the crowd to cheer but then takes them back when she remembers how annoying that sound was* The next chapter is probably what I could consider the beginning of the second part of this story, so be ready! I love you all, and because I love to have the universe on my side, I will not fail to give you the now traditional hug! Reviews are always like a hot chocolate with marshmallows on a cold December afternoon, amazing (!), so feel free to leave one!;) RMLx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à vous toutes beautés and lovely, lovely creatures! Oh how I love your reviews. I could seriously make a powder out of them and sniffle a line of it in the alleyway of a dirty club. But I won't. Because drugs are BAD children. So I'll just tell you that you're all women-shaped pure awesomeness, and that I'd marry you all if this was possible (or legal). So yeah, all that (irrelevant) rambling to say: thank you guys for baring with me and my long updating delays and my not so good story, I truly appreciate it and you make me feel all special inside! Seriously! (not in **_**that**_** way though, you pervs...Jesus, what I'm gonna do with you ladies?)**

**Warning: this chapter is a case of major, I repeat MAJOR fluff alert. And you know what usually follows fluff don't you? Clue: it starts with an s and ends with mut. Even if you suck at Scrabble (like...errr...ME), I'm sure your wicked minds will figure this one out... *winks like a dirty stripper***

**Sooooo without any further introduction...**

**Naomi's POV**

"Oi! That's not fair!"

I wake up to Katie's shouting coming from the kitchen, closely followed by Effy's giggling.

"Oh come on Kay, I won fair and square, and you know it!"

Sighing, I get up and slip in an old pair of boxer shorts. In the kitchen, the lovely smell of freshly made coffee welcomes me along with the sight of a very excited Katie and a rather amused-looking Effy sitting at the kitchen table and playing what appears to be Snakes & Ladders. I can't help to smile as I reach for a coffee mug in the cupboard,

"Uh, random much girls?"

Katie looks up, grinning like a child at Christmas,

"I found this old game yesterday at my parent's house and I remembered how I loved it!" She finishes her sentence almost bouncing on her chair before rolling the dices.

"And that's when she tied me on this chair and made me play at gun point", adds Effy, winking in my direction.

"Come on babe, I know you love it", replies Katie, her eyes still glued to the game board.

I slump myself on a chair next to Effy, a full mug of black coffee in hand. Looking outside, I notice how sunny it is on this Saturday afternoon. And how it's ironically the complete opposite of how _I _feel. Is it normal, I wonder while I distractedly watch Effy trying to get the dices from Katie's hand; is it normal to be so affected by someone you've only met roughly a month ago? Fuck, is it even healthy to cry as much as I do, every fucking night? It's been eight days since the incident, _hurray for euphemism,_ with Emily in the alleyway of this club and I've been wondering since then if the way I reacted was indeed the right one. She looked so sincere but also so desperate, far from the confident Emily I first met. To be honest, all I truly wanted to do was kiss the life out of her, or hug her, or basically just touch her, but there was a small part of me who still felt betrayed. But, as small as it was, that part also appeared to be the strongest one so I walked back into the club and got trashed with that Marissa girl who, from what Katie told me, had to basically carry me back to the apartment.

Sighing again, I blink rapidly when I realize that Katie and Effy are now both looking at me expectedly,

"Christ Naomi, were you even listening?"

"Hum, well, no, not really."

"Whatever, I was just reminding you that you like had to go to work today yeah?" I give Katie a quizzical look. _What is she, my mother?_ Her eyes flicker to Effy then back to me, "Go get dressed then, I don't want you to be late!"

"What the fuck Katie? Since when do you care if I'm late for work or not?"" I ask her while I get up and put my mug in the dishwasher. "But don't worry _mummy_, I'll be gone in ten minutes."

The second I leave the kitchen, I hear Effy whispering angrily to Katie and it makes me wonder briefly if they're hiding something from me. It's a fact that I've caught them whispering a lot during the last week, always stopping when I came into the room they were in, but I just assumed it was a coincidence. Whatever, it probably is anyway.

Standing in front of my closet, I randomly put on some small black shorts and a floral shirt along with a blue cardigan. Bringing my hair up in possibly the messiest ponytail ever, I check my phone for any messages, but my inbox is empty. Even though I haven't heard from Emily in a week now, I can't help to keep hoping every time I check my cell. Hoping that maybe she hasn't given up but it appears that she has. I scoff bitterly as I put my phone back on my nightstand with more force than necessary. Feeling my eyes welling up once more with fresh tears, I wipe them furiously with the back of my hand. _What kind of fucking hold do you have on me Emily Fitch? Why can't I get you out of my head?_

Grabbing my bag and making sure I have my beret and the apron I have to wear at the bakery, I make my way out of my room and towards the front door,

"See you later guys!"

"Wait Naomi!" I hear Katie shout from the kitchen and when I turn around, my hand still on the doorknob, Effy and Katie are standing in the hallway, grinning at me as if I am their five year old daughter on her first day of school.

"Hum, yeah? What Katie?"

"Well, just, have a nice day you know, yeah?" If possible, her smile grows even wider. I chance a look at Effy for some explanations, but she's just giving me one of her infuriatingly mysterious smile.

"Ok..."

Frowning a bit, I open the door, eager to exit Casa de los Freaks as soon as possible. _What the bloody fuck is going on?_ I mumble to myself as I make my way down the stairs.

OOOOOO

When I arrive at the bakery, I instantly notice a black limo parked in the street, a chauffeur leaning against it, reading the newspaper. _Nice cap, mate._ Entering the shop, I make my way towards the counter where one the girl I work with, Audrey, is busy cleaning the coffee machine while a few clients are sitting here and there, eating pastries and talking. I join her behind the counter, tying my apron behind my neck and trying to place my beret on my head in the less lame way possible. Turns out there are none.

"Hum Audrey, do you know what the hell is on with that limo in the street?"

When she hears my voice, Audrey turns around so rapidly I'm surprised her neck doesn't break with the force of it,

"Fuck Naomi, you're here already?"she almost shouts, checking frantically the clock on the wall. _Ok, is it Weird Day and I didn't get the memo? _

"It's two o'clock, that's when my shift begins..." I talk slowly, rolling my eyes to the ceiling to emphasize my point. "You can leave now; I'll take care of the rest of the day."

Ignoring me, Audrey pushes past me to the entrance of Henri's office, our boss and owner of this bakery. He was born in Paris and has been living in London for six years now, and he's probably one of the coolest people I know. Looking quizzically at Audrey, I see her open the door and whisper "She's here" not so subtlety before Henri comes out of the office, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Ok, seriously Henri, can anyone tell me what the fuck is going on? What's all this mystery about?" I ask him, putting my fists on my hips.

"_Putain_ _ma belle Naomi,_ there's no need to get all angry. You're not even going to work today!"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about Henri?" I ask him, a bit louder than intended, earning me some curious glares from the customers. But I don't care; I'm so not in the mood for any kind of jokes right now.

Obviously not wanting to scare the clients away, Henri grabs me by the arm and bringing me in his office, he quietly shuts the door behind us.

"I've been told to give you as little details as possible because today is supposed to be a surprise for you in every way."

I shake my head, confused by what he just said,

"Who told you that?"

"A little redhead, cute, Emily I think?"

For a moment, I zone out at the mention of Emily. She came here and talked to my boss? Why? Remembering I'm still with Henri, who's probablywaiting for some kind of reaction from me, I rub my temple with my fingers before locking eyes with him,

"And what did she want?" I can help my voice to shake a bit, the mere thought of Emily being here maybe just hours ago is enough to disturb me.

Henri smiles warmly before he takes a red envelope on his desk and hands it over to me,

"She asked me to give you that and if I could give you the day off today too. She seemed really nervous and her sister kinda scared me so I said yes." Henri chuckles a bit to himself; Katie was here as well?

Putting the envelope in my hand, he brings both his hands on my cheeks and lifts up my head to meet my confused gaze,

"_Elle t'aime Naomi_ so at least give her a chance. Oh and by the way, the limo outside is for you love." And with one of his trademark wink, Henri leaves me alone in his office.

My mind is wandering in every direction, the envelope Henri gave me clutched tightly in my hand. The limo is for me? Most importantly though, Emily came here? At least now I know what all that whispering between Katie and Effy was about; there was definitely something going on. Sitting on the edge of Henri's desk, I stare at the envelope and notice a smile _Naomi_ written on it, with a heart above the "i". Opening it slowly, I discover a neat white sheet covered with a messy handwriting. Emily's handwriting. She wrote me a letter? I never thought Emily would be one for such romantic gesture- my chest constricts painfully when it strikes me that this could also be a break-up letter. _Read it for fuck's sake. _Taking a deep breath, I start to read, realizing all too well the real weight of this small piece of paper.

_Naomi,_

_I know we have not known each other for that long, a month in fact, but that's all it took for me to fall in love with you. I'm not very good with words, so this letter is going to be short. Even though it's only been a month, I cherish every memory I have with you probably more than anything I ever possessed._

_You're it Naomi. I know you are. And you've been it, every second I spent with you. Throughout our good times but also throughout our worst. That's what I want to show today. _

_I guess you are what I've been unconsciously waiting for my entire life. It sounds cliché right? But at least I hope you'll think it's a nice one, because it's also true._

_I love you,_

_Your redhead_

I re-read the letter over and over again, until the tears make it impossible to. But for the first time in days, they're coming along with the brightest smile. I remember when I first called Emily "my redhead" and she answered that this was ridiculous because she was probably the only redhead I've ever known anyway.

The letter is short but it contains the most beautiful things someone has ever said to me; they're the only words I needed to feel alive again. And it _is _indeed a cliché. But a fantastic and meaningful and earth-shattering one. Putting back the letter in its envelope and the envelope back in my bag, I look around, almost confused for a moment as to where I am as I was too engrossed in Emily's letter. I just want to call her or better, run to her apartment, but I remember that Henri told me the limo outside was for me. I chuckle a bit, _oh God, what do you have in mind Emily?_

Quickly getting out of Henri's office, I almost bump into him in my eagerness to find out what are Emily's plans, forgetting how I felt I couldn't trust her anymore, forgetting all about what happened at the Ritz or at the club, forgetting everything in an instant. Everything, except that she's _it_ for me too.

"So, I bet it's good news chérie?" Henri asks, winking again.

"Yes, it is!" I answer, opening the bakery's door as I flash him what is probably a ridiculously huge smile.

The chauffeur welcomes me warmly, he was obviously expecting me, and opens the door to the limo without any other information as to where we're going or what we're going to do. When I see we're starting to move, I lean back a bit in my seat, still stunned with the fact Emily rented a limo only for me. I look around, wide-eyed, just noticing how gigantic the back of the limo is. Among many things, there's a television, a mini-bar and even a Rock Band game.

Retrieving Emily's letter from my bag and reading it again, the huge lunatic smile making another appearance, I start to slightly wonder if I didn't overreact regarding all that happened. It's obvious that Emily honestly cares about me, and I think I confusedly knew that all along. But I remember also how I physically ached and how I couldn't even breathe just thinking about it, about how Emily betrayed me, even if she wanted it or not, and I guess I had to react like that in order to eventually forgive her, or at least understand why she did it.

I'm too deep in my thoughts to notice that the limo stopped and I jump on my seat when the chauffeur opens the door,

"We're here now Miss Campbell" He smiles and motions for me to get out of the car.

Stepping out hesitantly, I smile back,

"Thanks..."

"Gary"

"Well, thanks Gary!"

The sun blinds me for a second but I instantly recognize where we are, feeling my heart grow a bit wider in my chest as I do so. The park where Emily and I came to eat an ice cream after I called her in tears is much livelier than the last time; children are playing everywhere, parents watching them from afar. The afternoon is still incredibly warm but a nice wind is blowing my fringe away as I look around for any signs of Emily's red hair.

I take a few steps forward into the park, trying to remember which one of those benches is the one we sat on but as I make my way past a large bunch of small trees, I feel my heart skip a beat as the answer appears right in front of my amazed eyes.

A few meters away from me is the little brown bench, I remember it now, but it has been cutely decorated with white ribbons. Hung above it is an enormous red banner with again what I recognize as Emily's handwriting on it.

EVEN THEN, YOU WERE IT.

A big white arrow points down to the bench and I look around, but no one seems to pay any attention to the ear-to-ear grinning blonde. I stand rooted to the spot, looking at the banner for what seems like hours. My heart beats so rapidly I feel it's going to burst out of my chest and even though Emily's not by my side, the butterflies in my tummy are having quite a waltz down there. Suddenly noticing something red on the bench I literally run towards it and discover a red envelope like the one I received before. I sit on the bench, careful not to ruin the ribbons, and I open the envelope, revealing another white sheet of paper.

_I truly hope you like it and that you don't think it's too much._

_I simply wanted to show you that even then, even after only a week, you were it Naomi. I just knew, deep down, that you were the one._

_I love you,_

_Emily_

_PS Look under the bench._

The urge to find Emily and kiss her and tell her that I love her too grows bigger as I read her note and I can't help to look around, almost expecting her to appear from behind one of the trees that are surrounding the park but only a couple of children can be seen.

Taped under the bench, I discover a small black box covered in velvet and when I open it, I gasp in surprise at the sight of a gorgeous silver bracelet. It's simple, not too flashy, and my heart swells a bit more at Emily's remembrance of my tastes in jewellery. I take it out of the box with precautions, smiling at how romantic she's being. When I put it on my wrist, the silver of the bracelet catches the sun and makes it shine as some kind of precious diamonds and I can't help to think that this is the perfect image for Emily and me. I guess we're each other's sun and at the same time each other's diamond; I cherish her like probably nothing else in my life and when she's around, I can't help but shine, taking in every shades of her amazing self.

I'm too lost in the contemplation of Emily's bracelet fitting perfectly my wrist to hear Gary approach the bench,

"We have somewhere else to go Miss Campbell, if you'd like to follow me."

I jump on the bench, scaring a pigeon innocently passing by, "Christ, you scared the life out of me", I clutch my chest while he only looks at me with a small smile, "Somewhere else? I'd prefer to go see Emily if that's all right with you..."

Gary smiles again knowingly, and I wonder briefly if he might not be related to Effy,

"I know Miss Campbell, but Miss Emily would love me to take you somewhere else first."

"Ok then!"

I flash him a smile, practically bouncing toward the limo as I can't honestly wait to see what Emily has on her mind for next.

OOOOOO

Ten minutes later, the limo stops again but this time in front of a building I recognize immediately; it's the gym where we came to swim, the same night that we went in the park. _The night where we first kiss, _I also think, remembering almost instantly the way Emily's wet hair were sticking on her gorgeous face or the way I could feel my heart hammering in my chest when I saw that she was leaning in closer and closer... Snapping out of my sexy line of thoughts, I open the limo's door myself, jumping out of it and heading directly to the main entrance of the gym.

Inside, I realize that the only time I came here was, first, illegally, and second of all, it was so dark I can't really remember how to get to the pool and I know that's where Emily intends me to go. Before I even have time to make my way to the receptionist to ask for some directions, a ridiculously muscled man with short blond hair heads towards me, a huge smile on his face as if we've known each other all our lives,

"You must be Naomi, am I right?"

"Er..yeah..."

"Come with me then!"

The man is walking incredibly fast and I have to awkwardly walk and run simultaneously not to lose him in the seemingly endless hallways and doors. Finally, the familiar scent of chlorine invades my nostrils, indicating that the pool is not far. Indeed, Muscle Man stops abruptly in front of a door, and I almost collide with his back,

"After you Miss Campbell!"

When I open the door, the pool seems normal; a synchronized swimming team is practicing in the deepest part while a group of children are playing in the other one, shouting and splashing water at each other. I stand there, shuffling on my feet as I look around, once again looking for any traces of Emily. Suddenly, the man behind me claps in his hands twice and the pool goes silent, all the people in it turning almost immediately to look at me, all of them holding that knowing smile everyone seems to be giving me today.

For a second, the silence is a bit awkward, only the faint sound of moving water breaking it every now and then. All of a sudden though, the first notes of "Like a Virgin" by Madonna resonates loudly, and I can't help to smile remembering me and Emily making the lamest dance moves on that very song. When the lyrics start, the whole synchronized swimming team makes a perfect line in the water, facing me, and I realize that Emily put up that little show just for me.

Then, all the girls in the pool start to make the crazy moves I made with Emily, but perfectly choreographed and all the children are clapping their hands. I'm laughing hard at Emily's craziness, shouting random "Oh my God!" when they make a move I particularly remember and when the song reaches an end, all the team dives into the water and don't ask me how but they manage to write YOU'RE IT with their legs and by lifting some of the girls out of the water.

By now, I don't know if I'm crying because I'm laughing too much or just because this is too perfect but I know that when the song ends and the room is filled with silence again, I have a hand in front of my mouth, and a few tears are rolling down my cheeks. _Fuck me, that girl is too good to be true._

Everyone is looking at me, as if they're expecting me to have not enjoyed this amazing show but when I manage to whisper a sincerely felt "Thank You" through my tears, they all break into a huge grin and go back to what they were doing previously, as if this surreal moment didn't just happen.

I'm still standing on the side of the pool, wiping the tears on my cheeks with a smile almost too big for my face. I knew I loved Emily but I didn't know it was possible to feel remotely close to what I'm feeling right now; I feel light-hearted and so, so fucking happy I can barely explain it. I realize I needed to be sure of Emily's feelings, because mine were so strong, but now that she proved it in such a fantastic and adorable and truly perfect way, my whole body longs to be near her again and my mind screams at me to go find her.

Turning on my heels to head back outside, I see Gary standing there, obviously waiting for me,

"Now you'll get to see her Miss Campbell." _Ok, mind reader much? He's definitely Effy's uncle or something._

I follow him inside the limo once more, and the rapid beating of my heart starts back again as we're approaching our final destination: Emily's apartment.

After a wave to Gary, the limo leaves me standing alone in front of the sixth floor building and as much as I'm dying to see Emily at this very moment, I feel incredibly nervous, palms sweating and breathing increasing as I make my way towards the entrance.

When I arrive inside, I notice Emily's friend in the hallway, JJ I think, sitting on one of the couch near the elevator and a huge potted plant, reading a magazine. I cough a bit, unsure if he's waiting for me or just randomly reading there. When he looks up, I see panic in his eyes before he lowers his head rapidly to check his watch,

"Oh bobbins, you're seven minutes ahead of our previsions Naomi..."

He looks really confused as he grabs his phone out of his pocket and turns around to face the wall.

"Er, Emily? It's JJ...Yes she's here...Ok, I'll, I'll send her up now...Good luck..."

I smile a bit at JJ's lack of subtlety as he turns back around, clutching his phone as if his life depended on it,

"Hum, well, I guess you can go up now..."

"Thanks JJ, that's very nice of you"

I go to make my way towards the elevator after giving him a reassuring smile when I feel a hand on my wrist, followed by JJ's concerned voice,

"Please don't be so tough on her Naomi. She really loves you."

Facing JJ, I grab his hand and lock eyes with him, trying to show him how sincere I am,

"I love her too JJ so don't worry, all I want to do right now is tell her everything she means to me." JJ looks relieved and I let go of his hand, walking the next few steps to the elevator to push on the UP button.

"And JJ, I must say your concern is very swee-"

I stop dead in my tracks when the doors of the elevator open, revealing an incredible amount of white and red ribbons along with a banner like the one in the park, except a huge I LOVE YOU is covering this one.

I look at JJ, my mouth still open and my eyes popping out. He's smiling as he softly speaks, slightly pushing me in the elevator,

"Just go Naomi. She's waiting for you."

In the elevator, I'm back to full nervous-mode as it goes up the four floors to Emily's apartment. My legs are a bit wobbly and as the elevator comes to a stop, closing my eyes to take a deep breath. When the doors open and I step out, I instantly notice a pathway of rose petals leading to my ultimate destination, and I can't help to smile at Emily's inextinguishable sweetness. I walk slowly, careful not to ruin the roses pathway, my heart beating like never before, but in a good way. I know Emily's not far now, and it makes me kind of dizzy. Once again, in an amazingly good way.

The door to her apartment is wide open, and a delicious smell is coming from inside, something I know I smelled before but I can't quite put my finger on it.

The apartment is full of white candles, dimly lighting the corridor to the kitchen. I take another deep breath and when I arrive in the kitchen, there she is. Emily. My Emily. The mere sight of her engulfs me instantly in a warm and overwhelming feeling of joy, expectation and pure astonishment.

She's standing awkwardly next to the kitchen's table that's beautifully decorated for an eventual romantic dinner. I must admit though that my eyes are focussed on Emily. She's wearing the same silky strapless black dress I once saw her wear, with cute diamond earrings, a huge white ring and I swear her straight red hair are shinier than I remembered them, her fringe held back with a simple bobby pin. She's simply gorgeous, my redheaded goddess, her sweet features beautifully accentuated by the candle's light.

There's a few seconds where we just silently look at each other hungrily and almost desperately, as if we just spent a week in the desert without water and we're finally getting some.

In the end, Emily coughs a bit, her voice coming out much huskier than usual, inevitably sending a delicious shiver down my spine,

"So... I hope you enjoyed today..." She's shifting awkwardly from one foot to another, avoiding my gaze.

"It was perfect Emily. Truly perfect."

She looks up, an uncertain smile on her lips, before immediately bringing her eyes back to her fidgeting hands. I can see that they're slightly shaking, and I can't help to feel bad knowing I made her so nervous and unsure of herself.

"Good, good... I'm glad you liked it. Err, I- well –I"

She stutters; I've never seen Emily so vulnerable and it makes me take a few steps towards her, an irresistible urge to hug her pushing me to do it.

"It's okay Em" I speak softly, almost whispering, "I'm here now."

The words seem to give her back a bit of confidence because she brings her head up again, this time locking eyes with me, the intensity of her gaze probably mirroring my own,

"I just wanted you to know that there hasn't been one time where I wasn't madly in love with you. I fucked up, I fucked up bad Naoms and believe me I know it but if there's any way you could just forgive me..."

Emily runs a nervous hand through her hair, unshed tears in her eyes,

"You were trying to punish me back and it's horrible because I- I'd die for you... I love you Naomi, I love- I love you so much and it's killing me..." Her voice breaks on the last word but she keeps her brown eyes locked with my own teary ones, openly crying as she's obviously waiting for me to take a decision.

But there's no decision to take.

Since the very beginning, there's been this irresistible, this magnetic force pulling us to each other, making all the decisions for us both. This time is no exception; today just showed me how much we mean to one another, and how I simply cannot stay away from Emily for too long because then it's killing _me_.

Emily sniffles loudly, lowering her gaze to the floor, and I realize that she might have interpreted my silence in a completely wrong way.

Lifting Emily's chin with my finger, I lock eyes with her; she looks confused and incredibly sad,

"Ems, I forgive you. I don't even know why I reacted so badly, I should have known you didn't mean what happened with Freddie and all but I- I don't know...I felt so hurt at the time and-"

Emily interrupts me by putting her own finger on my mouth and I can't help to kiss it gently,

"It's okay Naoms. It's okay. I guess we both acted a bit like twats don't you think?"

I nod a bit too enthusiastically and it makes us giggle a bit through our tears.

"I love you so fucking much Naomi Campbell" She's smiling, widely and sincerely, and I swear I've never seen anything more beautiful.

"I love you too Emily Fitch"

"I know", she replies softly, smiling again, "Now kiss me you twat."

I don't know who leans in first but in the blink of an eye, Emily's moist lips are pressed firmly on my own, moving gently. As always, our lips fit together perfectly as brown and red dance behind my closed eyelids. My hands instinctively rest on her hips, and I smile a bit in the kiss when I feel her shudder under my touch. We're kissing slowly yet passionately; I can't believe how much I missed the taste of her. After a moment, Emily brings both her hands behind my neck and it's my turn to shiver as the heath of her hands spread through my whole body. When I feel Emily's tongue slip effortlessly into my mouth, I completely lose it and let out a small moan into her mouth, making her deepen the kiss even more. It's intoxicating, our tongues moving slowly together as I hold more firmly on Emily's hips, partly because I need to be as close to her as physically possible, partly because I don't trust my legs to support me if I don't hold on to something. Finally, I reluctantly break the kiss before it becomes too heated, resting our foreheads together. Emily's heavy breathing tickles my skin, making me smile, and I can see that she's also smiling.

"You're _it_ too Emily."

**Awwww. They're back! I must say I'm glad; I was getting tired of all that drama. Haha. KIDDING! I'm a total drama-queen. But a cool one, obviously. (...) **

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter though because I truly feel it's shit. Bleh. Before I leave, I feel I have to give you a small advice: never, oh never let your 16 years old sister watch Skins. Mine started season 3 a week ago and yesterday morning, she actually told me *air quotes* "God, you're dressed like a muff munching bitch!". Yeah. I know. *rolls her eyes to the ceiling* And that was totally unjustified as I was simply sporting my Legalize Gay tee. And no. I don't see your point. A-ny-way, I love you all my cute little pumpkins!:) Let me give you a bear hug! RML x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonsoir pumpkins! First, I know what you're all thinking right now. You're probably telling yourself that I suck at updating. Like, majorly suck. Well, that's true my lovelies and I can only apologize for my ridiculously long updating delays. Seriously, I'm sorry but I hope you still have some interest in this story. I don't want to pull the Med School card here but I really lacked of any time for myself during the past month, between exams, a weeks in Peds at the hospital (I didn't meet Arizona Robbins though. Buggers.) and trying (without succeeding) to maintain some kind of social life. A-ny-way, you know who don't suck? You and your awesome reviews! You have the power to make me smile whenever I have a new FF mail in my Inbox, even if it's a little Update Soon! God you're cool girls, you sure are.**

**This chapter is long. It's me trying not so subtlety to make you forgive me, along with pulling my legendary pouting face. Seriously, if you could see it you'd fall for it. Muhaha.**

**So, this chapter has a double alert of fluff AND smut. What more could you want? Lily Loveless in your bedroom? I hear ya sisters but I don't have superpowers either, so I'll just stick to the Naomily smut for now.;)**

**Emily's POV**

"_You're it too."_

A goofy smile spreads widely and openly on my face at the sound of Naomi's gentle whisper against my parted lips.

Here I am. Finally. The girl of my dreams loves me back and it feels fucking amazing. Well, I'd be lying if I said I dreamt of Naomi since I was twelve, always confusedly knowing she'd come along. In fact, I always thought I would end up with a brunette, don't ask me why. Obviously, now, I'm all about blondes. But that's beside the point. I think that whole "girl of my dreams" thing refers more to the fact that once you love someone, like truly and deeply and unconditionally, they inevitably become all you can think about and everything your dreams are about. So yeah, Naomi is definitely the girl of my dreams, judging by all the blonde and blue and rosy shades that have been crowding my nights for over a month now.

Sighing contently, I capture Naomi's lips with my own, eliciting a soft moan from her. When we pull apart, she grazes our noses gently together, her blue eyes shining brightly in the candle light. _Wow. Just. Fucking. Wow._

In all the hurt and anger from the previous days, I almost forgot the unique way Naomi always looks at me. As if I am something particularly beautiful and extraordinary. Something_ fascinating._ When Naomi looks at me, I feel warm and safe and wanted.

"What are you thinking about?" Naomi asks curiously, pulling me into a hug. Instantly, I burrow my face in the crook of her neck, dizzy for a bit when the intoxicating smell of her perfume deliciously invades my head.

"Mmm, you..." I whisper, kissing gently her neck.

Naomi pulls away to look me in the eyes, hands around my waist while I play with her blonde curls, an amused smile tugging at the corners of her lips,

"Why that was pretty romantic Fitch!"

"Huh, excuse me miss Campbell, may I ask you who made a whole synchronized swimming team write your name?"

Naomi giggles a bit, a cute sheepish look on her face.

"Ok, ok. That was you!"

"And..."

"And that was very romantic and I love you!"

She leans in to give me a quick peck on the lips followed by what's probably the brightest smile ever. I smile back, tucking a loose stray of hair behind her ear.

"That's better!" She giggles again. Cute. "And I love you too Naomi."

"Yeah, I know."

We stay like that for a while, simply starring at each other. It's not awkward; that's one of the countless things I love about Naomi. We can be standing in the middle of a quiet apartment, just gazing into each other's eyes, no words being exchanged and somehow, yeah, somehow, it's not awkward. It feels intimate, comfortable. We just _fit._

After a few minutes, Naomi breaks the silence.

"So Ems, talking about that synchronized swimming team, what did you do to... you know... convince them to do that?"

_Crap._

"Hum...you hungry?" I ask, hastily making my way to the kitchen. Naomi follows me while I rummage aimlessly in the fridge.

"Starving. But you didn't answer my question dear."

I turn back to face Naomi who has a curious look plastered on her face.

"Why does it matter really Naoms?"

"Because."

"Ok, you've convinced me with this elaborate argumentation."

I take a deep breath, looking everywhere but in the eyes of my now slightly worried girlfriend. _Girlfriend. Naomi's my girlfriend. Girrrrlf- focus Ems for Christ's sake._

"Look, if you really must know, the team's captain, Sarah, is a girl I...well... she's a girl I slept with a while ago and she kinda owed me one so..." I say the last few words rapidly, stuttering as I feel a blush creep up on my cheeks. _Damn you evil blush._

There's a silence for a few seconds before Naomi starts to laugh loudly, squeezing my hand while she's trying to catch her breath.

"Hum, ok...", I frown, confused as to why she's laughing like a freaking idiot, "that wasn't really the reaction I was expecting..."

"Em it's just- you should have seen your face! You looked like a kid who has been caught watching porn on his computer!" She wipes a tear that was rolling down her cheek. "Seriously though, I don't care that you slept with other girls before. Did you really think I wasn't aware of that?"

"Well, I don't know..."

"Look babe, you don't have to be embarrassed about it. We all have our past don't we?"

God, Naomi is so fucking perfect. I love how mature she is and how she takes me for who I am and with everything I come with.

Taking a few steps forward, I kiss her lightly on the cheek and she instantly rests her hands on my hips.

"Thanks for being so amazing Naoms."

"You seem to inspire it in me Ems."

We hug again and, as usual, we fit like matching puzzle pieces. She's tall, I'm a bit smaller. She can rest her chin on my head perfectly while I can enjoy burrowing my face in the soft crook of her neck. Complete.

"I wasn't kidding when I told I was starving though."

I laugh, shuffling a bit so I can look into her eyes.

"Way to kill the mood Naomi!"

"I might pass out soon, I'm probably way past hypoglycaemic..." She pulls out a weird face that makes me giggle and grabs my shoulders, "Oh God, I'm feeling a bit dizzy Ems..."

I laugh again, nudging her playfully in the stomach.

"Shut up you twat, we'll eat now!"

She winks as she slaps my bum on her way out of the kitchen.

"That's it, cook for me woman!"

After preparing the plates, I make my way to the table with both of them in hands, finding Naomi already sitting and obviously eager to eat.

"There you go crazy bulimic girl!"

I sit in front of her, watching with an amused smile as she practically attacks her meal.

After a minute of eating in a comfortable silence, realization dawns on her and she looks up from her plate, wide-eyed.

"Ems! You made chicken curry like the first time we-"

"-got together, yeah." I smile softly. "I just thought it would be romantic. Plus, if you remember well, we never really got to eat it so here's our chance!"

Naomi turns her head slightly to look at the front door, seemingly waiting for something.

"Hum, Naoms?"

"Well, I'm just waiting for Effy to barge in and ask you to sleep with her. That's usually what comes with our chicken curry." She adds the last sentence with a cheeky smile, letting me know she's joking.

"Ha fucking ha."

She stifles a satisfied laugh before putting an enormous fork of chicken in her mouth, leaving a bit of sauce at the corner of her mouth. Cute. I get up slowly, making my way to where Naomi is sitting. She gives me an intrigued look but instantly wraps her arms around my waist when I sit on her lap. I kiss her nose, stroking the back of her neck.

"Hun, you have a bit of sauce on your face."

"Shit!"

A faint blush colours her cheek as she immediately brings her hand up to wipe it but I catch her midway, bringing her hand back where it was resting on my waist.

"Let me take care of it."

I lean in slowly and I can see that she has already closed her eyes. I start to lick softly the warm skin at the corner of her lips, instantly tasting Naomi and curry in my mouth. I can feel her shiver a bit when I shift slightly to suck at her bottom lip, not able to be so close to Naomi's mouth without kissing it. She moans, grabbing my neck, and before I realize it, she's slipping her warm tongue in my mouth. It's passionate, full of fire really and I end up straddling Naomi on her chair, one of my hands stroking her inner thigh as she's bucking her hips to bring us even closer. I feel myself getting wetter by the second but I suddenly remember the promise I made to myself earlier this evening. For our first time back together, I really want to _make love_ to Naomi; proper love making, not just a fuck. She's special, for fuck's sake, _we're _special and I'd like to show her just that.

So for now, even though I'm currently straddling a gorgeous moaning blonde, I pull away, pushing gently on Naomi's shoulders as she follows me and tries to kiss me again. I give in, the feeling of her lips on mine making me lose it for a bit, but I pull away again after a few minutes, and this time she opens her eyes, blue meeting brown.

"Is something wrong Ems?" She looks fucking adorable with her lips red from all the kissing and her messy blonde hair that I can't help to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"No no, everything's fine. Is just that I'd- I'd love for us to go slowly for our first time back together... I want it to be...special you know?"

Naomi smiles, pure love emanating from all her body. I feel perfect when she looks at me like that.

"You're so cute." She almost whispers it and I get the feeling she's talking more to herself than to me at the moment.

I get up slowly, making my way back to my place in front of Naomi to finish our dinner. I cross my legs and I feel Naomi's foot resting on my own as we continue to talk. I lose myself in the blue ocean in front of me and the warmness of her foot as we drift from one subject to another; it's so easy.

After finishing dinner and tidying up the kitchen, Naomi looks a bit uncomfortable as she locks eyes with me.

"Ems?"

"Mmmm"

"Can I stay at your place tonight?"

When she sees I'm about to open my mouth to remind her what we've talked about earlier, she hurriedly continues.

"Not like that! I meant... cuddling you know?"

She blushes a bit and it makes me giggle. I grab her hand, guiding her towards the bedroom, our fingers intertwining instinctively.

"Cuddling sounds perfect actually. I really missed sleeping with you Naoms."

"Me too."

Letting go of her hand when we reach my bedroom, I feel a new surge of joy settling in my body at the perspective of getting to spend the night entangled in Naomi's long and warm limbs. I've dreamt about it every night this week; I've always been one to think cuddling was a bit too sappy but doing it with Naomi simply brings it to a whole new level of pure fucking awesomeness.

Rummaging in my drawers, I pull out my "I belong in Hogwarts" shirt that's always been too large for me. _Harry Potter fan right here, don't judge._ For myself, I absentmindedly take Naomi's sweatshirt I've been wrapped up in all week while I throw her the shirt. She laughs when she reads the front.

"I know, I belong in Hogwarts too! I'm telling you, when I turned eleven, I was seriously waiting to receive an owl with a letter from Dumbledore telling me I got accepted in Hogwarts!"

_Oh God, marry me._

We laugh together at Naomi's Hogwarts fantasy while we strip out of our clothes, discarding them on the floor and in a matter of minutes, we're ready to go to bed. I get in first, closely followed by Naomi who shuts the light before lying on her side to face me.

I can barely make out her face in the dark but somehow, I know she's smiling, just like I am. I feel her shuffling to get closer to me, turning her back so that she's facing away.

"Hold me Ems."

I wrap a firm arm around her waist, bending my knees so that they're fitting perfectly behind hers.

"You really hurt me you know." It's not bitter or angry, it's just a statement. Nonetheless, I can't help to feel guilty. "Don't ever do that to me. Ever. I just don't think I could cope if I had to relive the last few days."

I nod silently, even though she can't see me, kissing gently the warm skin just above the collar of her shirt.

"I promise."

She sighs contently and I can already see she's about to drift into sleep.

"Thank you for today, it was truly magical. Good night Ems."

I close my eyes, feeling some of her hair tickling the top of my nose.

"Good night princess. I love you."

OOOOOO

When I wake up the next morning, all I can see is blue. Naomi's propped up on her elbow and she's watching me intently, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Good morning sleeping beauty!"

I roll on my back, rubbing my eyes with my closed fists.

"Good morning creepy watching lady!"

"Oh, shut up. I wasn't watching you, I just woke up."

I scoff at her obvious lie.

"You woke up propped on your elbow..."

"Yeah, that's...err... that's the way I always sleep..."

I raise my eyebrow.

"You fucking suck at lying Naoms." She rolls her eyes, one of her trademark move, although I'd never admit to her I think it's rather adorable. "I know I look like an angel when I sleep and that you just can't help to look at me. Seriously, I can't blame you." I add with a cheeky smile, tugging a strand of hair behind my ear and batting my eyelashes.

"Yeah, a drooling angel that is..." She mutters under her breath.

"Hey, I heard that! And, you're so going to pay because Emily Fitch doesn't do drooling!"

Before she has time to answer, I start to tickle her sides, perfectly knowing how she hates it.

I laugh as she struggles to get out of my grip but soon enough, we both end up laughing like idiots as I collapse on her chest. We stay like that for a moment, completely out of breath. Whenever one of us starts to laugh, the other follows and we're in for another couple of minutes of uncontrollable giggling.

"Christ Ems, my belly fucking hurts now!" She pouts and giggles a bit more.

"Do you want me to kiss it away?" I ask, making my voice a bit huskier than usual. Naomi's pupils dilate almost immediately, _God she's such a hormonal teenager,_ and I don't wait for her answer as I lean in to capture her lips.

Just as it's getting a bit heated between us, me now straddling Naomi and her cupping my arse with both of her hands, the phone rings, startling us a bit.

"Don't answer Ems", Naomi whispers against my lips, "Whoever it is it can't be as important as what we're doing right now"

I sigh. As much as I'd like to stay in our comfortable bubble forever, I'd bet a gazillion dollars that this is Katie calling and she really helped me organize everything for Naomi yesterday so she at least deserves to know we're fine now.

I give a quick peck on Naomi's lips and an apologetic smile as I move to the other side of the bed to grab the phone on my nightstand.

"Hello?"

"Hey lezzer bitch!" Katie sounds overly cheerful, which in her case is borderline suspicious.

"Hey straight slut!"

"Haha Ems. So, did you and Naomi make up? Did my super romantic plan worked?"

"First Katie, it wasn't _your_ plan. May I remind you we all contributed to this?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." I hear her mumble on the other side of the line, making me smile. _That's_ the Katie I know and love. Kinda. "Anyway, did she spend the night at your place?"

"Yes. Yes, she did."

"Oh my God, you dirty muff muncher!"

I laugh.

"Fuck, not like that you idiot! We just slept you know, in the same bed, cuddling and stuff..." I feel a bit self-conscious as I say it but fuck it, it felt fucking amazing. I'm totally assuming my inner-cuddler.

Katie scoffs, and I can literally see her smirk in her apartment.

"Jeez Ems, you're so...like... in a relationship..." She says the last word as if she's about to throw up.

I just ignore her last comment. It's an art I've learned to improve over our teenagehood.

"By the way Kay, thanks a lot for helping me with everything, I really appreciate it. It really meant a lot to me." It's the most sincere I've been with Katie in years. "And thank Eff too for me."

"Glad I could help baby sis'. And as for Effy, I haven't seen her since last night, the fucker. I think she..."

The rest of Katie's sentence is lost as I zone out for a bit when Naomi gets out of bed, the bottom of her shirt barely covering her bum. She catches me staring and she winks as she makes her way to the bathroom.

"Now you're definitely drooling _chérie!_"

I stick out my tongue before focussing back on Katie's babbling, just in time to catch the end of what was probably an unbelievably interesting story. Not.

"...so anyway we're coming to your place in an hour and a half."

"Huh, what?"

"Jeez Ems, weren't you listening?"

"Sure I was Katie..."

"Whatever. Eff and I are coming to your place. We'll bring some Chinese food, you know from this place near your building, and then we could watch a movie or something."

"Err... it's a bit early for chinese food don't you think?"

"What the fuck early? It's like three and a half PM."

_What?_

As if on cue, Naomi comes running in the bedroom, a confused look on her face.

"Ems, I think we slept like fifteen hours in a row!"

"What? You just woke up? And now you want to make me believe you didn't like sleep together?" Katie's incredulous voice fills my ears as I mouth a silent "I know!" to Naomi.

"So we're coming anyway Ems. See you later bitch."

"Katie wait-"

But she already hung up. Oh, fuck my life.

I put the phone back on my nightstand and turn to face Naomi who's currently checking her cell phone.

"Fuck Ems, did you put some drugs in our wine yesterday? Because I swear we slept for fifteen fucking hours!"

I make my way towards Naomi and circle her waist with my arms.

"I know, it's crazy. But I must say it has probably been one of the best night of sleep of my entire like." I kiss her nose. "So thanks a lot for it miss Campbell!"

She smiles back and replies by kissing my forehead.

"I hope they'll be many more to come miss Fitch."

OOOOOO

An hour and a half later, a loud knock on the front door interrupts my painting Naomi's toe nails in a bright red.

I get up; when I open the door, Katie immediately comes in, greeting me with a loud "Yo whore!" _Wow, that's a new one._

Behind her, Effy is following with a large plastic bag from the Chinese take-out.

"Hi Effy!" I give her a small hug. "How are you?"

"Fine. And you Emily? I guess yesterday has been a success if Naomi's still at your place."

"Yeah, we're good now. Thanks a lot for helping me Eff."

She just nods and makes her way to the kitchen where Katie and Naomi are already arguing over who's going to get the dumplings.

The dumplings crisis is averted by Effy cleverly deciding we should each have one and we all make our way to the living room. Naomi's sitting on the couch and I sit on the floor between her legs while Effy and Katie also sit on the floor in front of us.

Naomi, Katie and I are all chatting animatedly, mostly about Katie's latest shags (Mark the lawyer, Tracy the plumber and Gary the Canadian hockey player, if you must know), Effy pitching in a comment every now and then. It feels great to be able to do this; all the people I really and truly care about are gathered here tonight, and it feels just great.

Naomi seems to sense what I'm thinking because she drops a light kiss on the top of my head and starts to stroke gently the back of my neck. For a moment, I let myself enjoy the feeling of her soft skin against my own.

"Eff, do you remember last Valentine's Day when we found Emily and this girl dressed as a doctor and a dirty nurse in our apartment?"

They both start to laugh loudly. When did we change the subject to the topic of my sex life? Fucking hell, I really ought to stop spacing out like that.

"If I remember well, the girl was asking Emily to, and I'm quoting here, spank her because she had been a naughty girl." Effy adds with a mischievous smile, sending Katie and her in another fit of giggles. To my surprise, Naomi laughs too as she's toying with a strand of my hair.

I feel a deep blush coloring my cheeks; this is so fucking embarrassing.

"And do you remember-"

"OK, thanks Katie, I think we all got it!"

"Keep your vagina on Ems! We all know you like them naughty anyway." She moves her gaze to look at Naomi. "You've been warned Naoms!"

"Err, thanks... I guess."

"Once again, I repeat, can we please stop to talk about that?" I mumble, getting up to bring some of the plates back to the kitchen. "And for the record, I wasn't _spanking _her!"

When I get back to the living room, the girls are all on the couch, ready to watch one of the Twilight movie, one that Katie probably saw a hundred times before.

I sit next to Naomi and rest my head on her shoulder as the movie begins. _Fucking hell. Vampires are creepy._

OOOOOO

Katie and Effy finally left fifteen minutes ago and Naomi and I are currently washing the dishes from our dinner earlier. The movie went by much more rapidly than I expected it to, mostly because Naomi kept stroking my thigh, giving me something much more interesting to focus on.

Dropping the sponge in the skink and taking off my plastic gloves, I let out a small sigh, glad that we're finally done with the cleaning.

As I turn around to look at Naomi, there's a familiar glow in her blue eyes. Lust.

Before I can react, she leans in and starts to plant butterfly kisses along my jaw. Instinctively, I move my head to give her more space. I can feel her hot breath on my ear.

"Ems, I know you want to wait and all but I seriously need us to do _something_ right now." I gasp a bit as she bites on my earlobe. "I can't take my mind off of it since Katie mentioned that story about naughty girls." She sucks on my pulse point, backing me up against the kitchen counter. Her voice is low and so fucking sexy when she whispers again. "And I can be very, very naughty when I want to."

My mind is suddenly blurry and all I can think of is Naomi's mouth on my neck. _Fuck the waiting, I need her right now._

Making my decision, I grab Naomi's chin to bring her upward and start to kiss her, making her moan lightly when I slip my tongue in her mouth.

Instantly, she cups me through my jeans and I can feel an ache settling in my center as she puts a slight pressure on it.

After a few minutes of passionate kissing, Naomi grabs my hand and brings me to the bedroom without a word. I can already feel I'm dripping wet and Naomi's eagerness is nothing to help me cool down.

When we get there, Naomi turns around to face me and I nearly gasp when I notice how almost completely black her eyes are, probably mirroring my own.

"You have no idea how I thought about making you scream during the last few days. It was driving me fucking insane Ems." Naomi's voice is raspy and I feel like I'm drawn to her when I close the gap between us to kiss her forcefully. This time, the kisses are sloppier, our tongues massaging each other while Naomi's hands start to caress under my shirt, lightly grazing her nails on the skin of my lower back. I push a knee between her thighs, making her growl in an almost animal way.

It seems to trigger something in her because in a matter of seconds, I'm out of my jeans and my shirt as Naomi pushes me on the bed, instantly straddling me.

We resume kissing and I can feel my knickers are soaking wet as Naomi moves her hips back and forth over my own, settling hotness in my very center.

Without warning, Naomi pulls away and gets up, seemingly looking for something in my bedroom.

"What the fuck Naoms?" I ask, my breath short.

She doesn't answer and just keeps looking through my drawers before she finally comes back with a silky scarf I didn't even remember I had.

Straddling me back, Naomi looks at me, biting her bottom lip in an unbelievably sexy way. She captures my lips again, pinning my hands above my hand. It turns me on even more; this rougher Naomi is a side of her I never got to see until now and fuck me it's hot.

I start to suck on her tongue, pushing my head upward to bring us even closer. Naomi moans loudly, whispering a breathy "Emily" over my lips.

When we pull away for some air, Naomi's still holding my wrists. She rests our foreheads together and I can feel our eyelashes brushing together.

"I'm going to fuck you babe, so fucking hard."

I shiver violently, her hungry tone making thousands of goose bumps erupt on my skin.

"Come on... I fucking want you to." I whisper huskily, unconsciously spreading my legs wider.

Naomi leans in and licks slowly my neck towards my ear. My eyes flutter close when I feel her tongue on my skin.

"Trust me Ems."

With that, Naomi lifts my hands even higher above my head and ties them to the headboard with the scarf she found minutes ago. She's doing it roughly, tying them very tightly but I love how dominatrix she's being right now; it's a major turn on, making me moan loudly.

"You're all mine now." Her voice is even lower than before and I can feel my skin burning as she trails her hungry eyes over the whole length of my body.

Naomi grabs the hem of her shirt and tosses it on the side, revealing a cute blue satin bra. I can see her nipples are already hard through her bra and it makes me want to take one of them in my mouth. Instead, I watch as Naomi gets up and takes her pants down slowly, suggestively caressing her thighs as she does so.

After that, she comes back slowly on the bed, never breaking eye contact.

"Spread your legs babe."

I oblige immediately, totally offering myself to her. She grabs my thighs and spreads them even wider before kissing once my cunt over my knickers.

"Shit Naoms"

She's biting on her bottom lip again as she starts to pull on my knickers, tossing them aside as carelessly as she did with her own clothes. Her breathing is uneven and I can feel it on my dripping core as she kisses her way back up to my bra-clad breasts. Roughly palming my tits and pushing a knee in my cunt, she slips her tongue in my mouth, making me moan loudly in her mouth as I kiss back as forcefully as she is.

I lift my back a bit when I feel she's trying to unclasp my bra and in a matter of seconds, she's on my tits, sucking on them and rolling my nipples between her fingers. It feels excruciatingly good as the ache in my lower stomach grows bigger and bigger.

Still sucking on my tits, Naomi straddles me, our cunts touching, making me feel how wet she is for me.

"God Naomi, you're so _fucking _wet..."

"You turn me on so bad Ems."

She slowly slides one of her hands down my belly, the other one still palming my tits, stopping it just above where I want it the most.

"Please Naomi, I fucking need you inside me..."

Naomi closes her eyes and instead, she slides one of her finger through her own wet folds, moaning loudly as she does.

"You make me so wet Emily, so wet"

Her finger is now moving faster, her eyes still shut as she's pleasuring herself. The sight of Naomi touching herself in front of me is such a fucking turn on I start to move forcefully to try to free myself from the scarf but there's no fucking way.

I can see her chest heaving rapidly making her breasts jump up and down.

She's pumping in and out of her even faster than before, her hand brushing against my own pussy from time to time, sending jolts of pure pleasure throughout my whole body.

Naomi's breathing loudly, moaning louder and louder as I see she's coming closer to her climax.

My hips are bucking against my own will as Naomi brings her head back, letting out a loud groan. She's repeating my name over and over, and I moan at the idea that it's me she's thinking about while fingering herself.

Finally, I can feel her thighs trembling against my own as she lets out a raspy "Fuuuuuck Emily". I lose her for a moment to her orgasm; Naomi's eyes are screwed shut and the sight of her coming is the hottest thing I've ever seen.

When she opens her eyes again, a thin layer of sweat is glistening on her forehead and I can't contain myself any longer as I feel her sliding her wet finger along the inside of my thigh.

"Naoms, please... I need you deep inside of me, please"

I'm practically begging now but I don't care; the only thing I can think of is Naomi touching herself and I need a fucking release right now.

Without any warning, Naomi slips two forceful fingers inside me, making me jerk upwards violently as I cry out her name.

Her thumb is roughly rubbing on my clit as she's pumping in and out of me as deep and fast as she possibly can.

I was so fucking turned on by before I know I'm already close when Naomi brings her head up to kiss me. It's sloppy, full of tongues and licking and moaning.

Naomi then curves her fingers slightly, sending me directly over the edge.

"Yes Naomi, fuck yeah" I almost shout it, unable to control myself as I shudder under her. The orgasm rips out my whole body, making me scream Naomi's name as loudly as I can as she's kissing my neck.

Finally, Naomi brings her fingers out and collapse on me, untying my hands in the process. We're both sweaty and exhausted but fuck me this was worth it all the fucking way.

We stay like that for a moment, waiting for our breath to even out a bit.

"Naomi that was..."

"Fucking amazing Ems, fucking amazing..."

**Naughty, oh so naughty girls. Hope that wasn't too bad ladies and that you even somehow enjoyed it. I'm tired as hell so I'm gonna cut this short and tell you that I love you, give you a big hug and promise you, for what it's worth anyway, that I'll try to update Chapter 16 sooner than this one. Big hug mes chéries! RML x**


	16. Chapter 16

**No ladies, you're not under the influence of some kind of illegal substances Cook gave you earlier; it's really and truly a new chapter of HA, brought to you only a week after the previous one! (I know for some authors it would still be a shitty updating delay but I can't hear you *blocks her ears with her fingers and starts to sing loudly* You know me, and you know it's very fast for me, right?) **

**A-ny-way, your reviews made me so happy because I was afraid the lack of updates would make you lose interest. I know, me and my bloody insecurities. I really wanted to reply to all of them but time was unfortunately missing:S You're all lovely, so let's make a worldwide hug to thank you for all of your kind words, they're the leopard print to my Katie Fitch, if you know what I mean.**

**Am I hearing a worldwide "Shut up and get on with the story!" now? Just to tell you, this is pretty much a day of pure Naomily fluff. Bring on the unicorns and the flying baby angels. Naomi's POV**

"Baaaabe?" I hear Emily shout from the living room as I'm straightening my hair in her minuscule bathroom._ No,_ _I'm not a natural blonde and no, my hair is not naturally straight. I'm so authentic._

"What?" I shout back, nearly burning my forehead.

"I have the lovely Katie on the phone right now and she wants to know if we'd like to join Eff, Cook and her tonight at this new club one of her friend owns. What do you say?"

To be honest, I was thinking Emily and I would be spending the night in bed since it's basically what we've been doing for the past two days. Not that I'm complaining, fuck no. Let's just say this little Fitch here brought the word "orgasm" and its best friend "multiple" to a whole new level. It's actually quite a miracle that we managed to get out of bed this morning.

The mere thought of Emily and I in bed brings a slight wetness between my legs and I have to shake my head to stop my thoughts from the dangerous tangent they're taking.

Suddenly, Emily's head pops through the bathroom's door, eyeing me curiously.

"Deaf or what?" She laughs, the throaty laugh that's so perfect it makes me want to bottle it, "Do you want to go to a club tonight?"

I smile suggestively. "Well, do you want to?"

Emily takes a few steps forwards, leaning in to press butterfly kisses on my neck.

"You _know_ what I'd rather do Naoms."

I pull back a bit, playing dumb.

"No, what?"

She smiles, leaning in again before she starts to suck on my earlobe, my legs instantly turning to useless jelly as I put a hand on the bathroom's counter to steady myself.

"You." Emily's voice is husky, dripping with lust, "I'd rather do _you_ than anything else right now."

I unintentionally gasp, instantly grabbing Emily's neck to lock our lips together but we don't get that far as a muffled but somehow loud voice startles us both.

"Ewww, I heard that lezzers! Just like, don't fuck Naomi while I'm still on the phone Ems, or be sure I'll make you pay for my surely numerous eventual years of therapy."

We both look at the phone clutched into Emily's hand as if it is a foreign object; she obviously forgot all about Katie waiting on the other end of the line.

After a few seconds, our eyes lock and we both start to giggle like schoolgirls before Emily puts the phone back on her ear, pressing a finger on my lips to shush me but still laughing herself.

"Ahem, sorry Kay, we got a bit... carried away here..." Emily flashes me a bright smile as I sit myself on the couther next to the sink, legs dangling, returning her smile.

Katie answers something that I can't hear, making Emily laugh.

"What's surf 'n turf?" She asks, repositioning herself between my legs and leaning her forehead against my chest. Instinctively, I drop a kiss on the top of her head and a content sigh escapes her lips.

Pause.

"And who's this Panda girl?"

Another pause.

"Oh ok, great. Didn't know you were able to make friends when I wasn't there Katie." Emily adds with a playful tone.

Katie's "Fuck you bitch!" resonates loudly in the bathroom, making us laugh again.

"So sis', guess we're coming tonight then!" Emily asks me silently with her eyes if it's okay and I nod, too occupied tracing lazy patterns on the skin between the hem of her shirt and the beginning of her cute bright pink knickers to really think about it.

"Ten in front of the club it is, see you too whore!"

Emily pulls me into a kiss the second she hangs up the phone.

"Mmm, I missed you." She mumbles against my lips.

"Ems, I was right next to you the whole time..." I reply in-between kisses, smiling.

"Yeah well, guess I can't get enough of you Naoms." With that, she glides her tongue against my bottom lip and slips it into my wanting mouth, pushing me further on the counter as I wrap my legs around her waist.

As usual, the kisses are passionate and full of these unfailing want and lust that always seem to be ignited by any mere touch between Emily and me.

She's sucking on my tongue, making me all dizzy. It's the effect Emily's kisses usually have on me.

On their own accord, my hands slip under her shirt, relishing the warmness and the softness they find there. Emily moans into my mouth sending a sweet shiver down my spine.

"You taste so fucking good."Her voice is way huskier than usual, letting me know she's as turned on as I am.

Pulling away a bit, I lock eyes with her, fascinated by the pure want I can see in them.

Emily smiles before she grabs the hem of my shirt, taking it off expertly before throwing it on the floor.

Her eyes get even darker at the sight of my naked breasts, nipples already hard as rock. She palms them roughly and leans to capture my lips again, instantly deepening the kiss, making me moan loudly.

My hands tangle in soft red locks, eager to bring Emily even closer. I groan a bit when she leaves my lips to suck on my pulse point before slowly kissing her way down to my breasts. I feel her hot tongue circle one of my nipples, teasing me, as one of her hand massages my other breast and I can't help to push my chest in her face. Emily finally takes my whole breast in her mouth, slowly sucking and licking as I feel the wetness grow bigger between my shaky legs.

After what seems like hours in fucking oblivion where I just let myself enjoy what Emily's doing, I feel her stop her work on my breasts and start to make her way to where I need her the most.

Emily kneels on the floor and I instantly spread my legs as wide as I can, offering myself to her hungry eyes. She starts to kiss slowly, teasingly, along my inner thighs, always stopping just before she reaches my soaking wet underwear. She takes her time as I feel the tension in my core building up, sending waves of anticipated pleasure throughout my body. After a few minutes of tantalizing kissing, Emily seems to sense the state I'm in because she suddenly kisses my cunt over my underwear, making me gasp loudly.

"Fuck Emily..."

Smirking, Emily slowly brings my underwear down my legs, leaving me exposed in front of her. Kissing her way back up, she stops once more just before reaching my centre but this time it's just too much, and my hips buck violently in an attempt to bring her face where it's badly needed.

When I finally feel Emily's hot tongue on my pussy, I screw my eyes shut, letting out a raw moan as I throw my head back.

Emily keeps letting out low satisfied noises as her tongue sets my whole body on fire.

"Yeah Emily, fuck yeah..." I let out in a raspy voice, tangling one of my hand in her hair as I grab the sink with the other, needing to hold on to something.

Still working her magic between my legs, Emily grabs my thighs to steady them as I've started to tremble uncontrollably, spreading them wider in the process.

Without warning, Emily starts to suck on my clit, the small bundle of nerves already so sensitive I feel I'm going to faint from the wave of pleasure that washes over me.

My hips are moving back and forth unconsciously as Emily brings me closer and closer to my climax.

"I'm so fucking close babe...right there..."

Her mouth still on my clit, Emily slips two fingers inside me, entering me as deep as she can.

"Fuuuuck Emily..."

With one last twist of her fingers, Emily sends me to the stars, beyond the fucking universe frankly, my whole body shaking violently as she rides through my orgasm with me.

Finally, when I open my eyes again, panting and sweaty, Emily's back on her feet, her fingers still inside of me and an amazed look on her face. She takes her fingers out slowly and licks them clean before leaning in to give me a quick peck on the mouth, the taste of my arousal lingering on her lips.

"You're breathtakingly beautiful when you come Naomi, it's...fuck... I love you so much..."

"I love you too Emily."

She rests our foreheads together, hands on my hips.

"You liked that?"

I smile. "You're kidding right? That was probably one of the best fucking orgasms of my life Emily!"

"Good." She gives me another kiss on the lips. "Now what do you say we get dressed and go shop for fucking fab dresses for tonight?"

"Sounds like a plan! Although I must say you'll always look hot to me _chérie._" I give her a cheeky smile, hopping off the bathroom's counter to pick up my clothes on the floor.

"You're saying that just because you still have the orgasm hormones in your blood."

I raise my eyebrow at her, amused. "Orgasm hormones huh?"

"Yeah, you know what I mean Naoms... After an orgasm, we're always all happy and smiling and shit... Orgasm hormones!"

"Hum, it's actually because of something called dopamine Ems. And for the record, it's not a hormone but more of a neurotransmitter in the brain."

She rolls her eyes before pushing me playfully to make her way out of the bathroom but I'm not letting her.

"Ok sorry Doctor Campbell."

I kiss her nose, her eyes fluttering close.

"Wanna play doctor once more before we go out shopping?"

She opens her eyes, the now familiar glint sparkling in them. Without a word, Emily grabs my hand and leads us both back to the bedroom.

OOOOOO

"I fucking hate shopping!" I cry, slumping myself heavily on Emily's living room couch, taking off my shoes.

"All shops should definitively be banned from England. Except for H&M", I add as an after-thought, "they sell cute floral tops."

Emily laughs, dropping our shopping bags on the floor before she sits next to me, crossing her legs.

"Are you sure you want to have Katie's suicide on your conscience?"

"Good point. I bet she'd be a cool ghost though."

"Yeah, in your dreams. She'd be fucking annoying. Plus, we couldn't have sex anymore seeing she'd be omniscient and shit."

"But we could send her to haunt people we don't like."

"True. But still."

"Whatever, deep down I know you'd be a fan of ghost Katie."

She laughs, bumping our shoulders together.

"Jeez, are we really talking about how cool Katie would be as a ghost?"

I smile.

"Apparently. This is what they call a mature grown-up conversation. We can stop if you can't handle it you know."

Emily raises an eyebrow, leaning towards me.

"Shut up Naoms."

She captures my lips and we kiss for a moment before we have to pull away for much needed air.

Emily repositions herself to lie down on the couch, head resting on my lap.

"Wanna watch tv?" She asks, grabbing the remote control. "I figure it's the only thing you'll be able to do if you're _so_ tired after our shopping day." Emily adds, clearly making fun of me.

"Ha ha Ems, you're oh so clever."

She just laughs before turning on the television as I'm running a hand through her red hair.

OOOOOO 

Opening one eye, than the other, I realize that we must have fallen asleep on the couch because it's now dark outside and I feel much more rested than I was this afternoon. Emily's sleeping, head still on my lap. Truth be told, we didn't really get a chance to sleep those last days, mostly because of Emily crazy libido, _I'm clearly the victim here_, so this nap just felt fucking wonderful.

Checking the clock on the wall, I panic a bit when I notice it's almost a quarter to nine.

I gently shake Emily's shoulder but she just groans sleepily and turns around, snuggling closer against my tummy. _Christ, could she humanly be more adorable?_

"Ems?" I whisper softly.

"Hmmm?"

"You're going to have to get up honey because we're meeting Katie in an hour and we're nowhere near ready."

Emily slowly gets up in a sitting position next to me, rubbing her eyes with her closed fists.

"What time is it?" Her voice is raspy and thick with sleep.

"A quarter to nine, well, ten to nine now."

"Okay." She shakes her head a bit, getting rid of the last bit of sleep. "Did you sleep well?"

I smile, tucking a lose stray of hair behind her ear.

"I did. You?"

"I was sleeping on your lap, what more could I ask for?"

"It's true, I'm rather fabulous."

Emily punches me lightly on the arm.

"Oi! Cheeky cow!"

"Ems, you sound like Katie now. It's scary."

Laughing, she gets up the couch and starts to make her way to her bedroom.

"Well, I did grow up with her didn't I?"

I don't answer, too enthralled by the hypnotizing sway of her hips before Emily turns around, catching me perving on her arse. _Busted._ A knowing smile twitches the corner of her lips.

"Ok Pervy Perverson, stop staring at my divine arse and come get dressed!"

Sighing exaggeratedly but smiling at the same time, I grab our shopping bags and follow Emily to her bedroom, but this time it's to actually put clothes _on_, which is definitely a first.

Forty minutes and one mascara brush in my eye later, I must say we both look rather gorgeous.

Emily is sporting a short strapless dress with a beautiful black and gold pattern along with black gladiator sandals, Effy-like make-up and she put her perfectly straightened hair in a high ponytail with a quiff.

Once again, I'm amazed that Emily even wants to go out with someone like me. I mean, I've been told before that I don't look so bad myself, I don't know really, but Emily, fuck me, she's by far one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen.

As for me, I chose a bright green dress that stops just above my knees and that shows just the right amount of cleavage, black heels, a light make-up, big gold earrings, a shitload of bangles, keeping my hair in lose waves around my shoulders.

I'm putting the last touch to my gloss when Emily's head pops in the bathroom's door for the second time this day,

"You ready babe?"

I quickly check if I have my cell phone and some money in my small black bag.

"Ok, I'm good, let's go!"

As I brush past Emily to get out of the bathroom, she grabs my arse before I feel her hot breath behind my neck, her arms sneaking around my waist.

"You look rather fuckable Naoms."

I lean in her embrace.

"Well, thanks, that's very gentleman of you."

She laughs and drops a kiss on my bare shoulder.

"Let's move, we don't want Katie to kill us now, do we?"

I follow Emily out of her apartment.

"No, because we want to live long enough to see _her _as a ghost."

"Don't bring back the ghost conversation."

OOOOOO

After a small walk, we arrive at the club where the queue is ridiculously long.

"Fucking hell, why can't people stay in on a fucking Thursday night?" I mumble grumpily to myself as Emily's looking for Katie.

She finally spots her a few metres away from us, seemingly texting someone she's not very happy with.

When we reach her, Katie slams shut her phone and gives us her best bitch look.

"Christ, aren't you lezzers ever going to be on time? I was fucking texting you!"

I chance a look at Emily who rolls her eyes. Thankfully, Katie doesn't see it and she leads us inside, only giving a quick kiss on the cheek of one the gigantic bouncers to bypass the entire queue. _Katie fucking Fitch, you're unbelievable._

Even though it's supposedly a whole new club and shit, I can't quite see the difference with all the other clubs I've ever been in. The music is loud, the people are drunk, the booze is way too expensive, the amount of seizures probably triples due the obnoxious light effects.

Nonetheless, I follow Katie and Emily to a booth near the dance floor where Cook is sitting, an arm around Effy's shoulder. In front of them, there's a rather cute dark-skinned guy talking animatedly to a bouncy girl with a bright pink and yellow dress.

When Cook spots me, he literally jumps towards, engulfing me in one of his famous hugs. Emily squeezes my hand, and makes her way to the table.

"Naomikins, long time no see huh?"

I hug him back, smelling his familiar Cologne sticking to his polo.

"Cook, how are you?"

"I'm fine babe, fuckin' ace really!" He lowers his voice. "Eff told me you're back with Emilio man, that's fuckin' great ain't it?"

I smile.

"Yes it is. And thanks by the way for helping Emily to arrange everything to...you know... get me back..."

"My pleasure Naomikins, my pleasure!" He turns a bit, eyeing Emily up and down.

I punch him lightly on the chest, laughing.

"Oi, tosser! It's my girlfriend you're looking at, a bit of respect please!"

He holds his hands up, seemingly claiming his innocence but he has this smile I know too well plastered on his face.

"Sorry, sorry... But she _is_ really fucking fit your bird!"

"Yeah, she is." I reply, chancing a look at Emily who's now deep in conversation with Effy and the bouncy girl.

Putting an arm around my waist, Cook brings me to the table to introduce me to the other.

"Thomas, Panda, this is Naomi, the fit bird I told you about earlier!"

The dark-skinned guy, Thomas, shakes my hand with a pearly white smile and Panda literally hops on the table to hug me.

"Naomi, I love your hair, they're bonkers!"

"Well, I love your dress Panda!"

"Thanks", she replies joyfully, sitting back next to Thomas as I squeeze myself between Emily and Effy, "my mom made it for me! She doesn't want me to make monkeys but I don't care, Tomo is so lush, isn't he?"

I nod, my smile growing wider.

_That girl's fucking crazy. I love her already._

Five (or is it six) rounds of shots later and everybody around the table is way beyond pissed.

Thomas and Panda are making out as if their lives depend on it as Effy is practically dry-humping Cook right next to me. As for Katie, she fucked off an hour ago with a guy who vaguely resembled Robert Pattinson, greasy hair and all.

But all I can really focus on is Emily's hand caressing my inner thigh, getting dangerously closer to my underwear. We lock eyes and she brings her hand even closer, a loud gasp escaping my lips that's fortunately drowned in all the noises surrounding us.

"Want to dance Naoms?" Emily whispers in my ear.

I nod and take her hands, intertwining our fingers as she leads me to the middle of the dance floor.

At this moment, everything feels right.

The sweat glistening above Emily's cleavage as she throws her hands up in the air, completely lost in the music.

The blur in which I seem to see everything that's surrounding me.

The loud music resonating loudly in my ears.

I feel Emily's arms sneak around my waist, pulling me closer to her. Her hands are roaming down my sides as I put my hands behind her neck. She lowers her head and starts to kiss the spot just above the beginning of my dress. I throw my head back, allowing her more space.

Slowly, she makes her way back up to my mouth before she captures my lips in a sloppy kiss, instantly slipping her tongue in my mouth. I hear some faint wolf whistles around us but honestly, who fucking cares? I'm currently kissing the hottest girl in here, my _girlfriend_, so fuck you all.

We kiss and dance like that for what feels like hours, completely oblivious to everything except each other; all I can think of is Emily, Emily, Emily. I'm so fucking happy. _She_ makes me so fucking happy.

We make several trips to the bar too, downing countless shots of tequila. We even go to the bathroom together, resulting in a near fuck against a cubicle's wall before a girl banged on the door, shouting for us to get out because she was about to throw up.

We're back on the dance floor now, Emily more than suggestively grinding her arse against my crotch when I feel something cold on my forearm. Turning my head around, I meet the icy blue eyes of Effy, holding the hand of a rather excited Cook. Behind them, I notice Panda and Thomas, still making out.

Emily notices that I stopped dancing because she turns in my arms before she sees Effy and the others.

Effy shouts over the music,

"We're leaving!"

I nod. "Ok, good night!"

I wave at her to emphasize my point and it makes Emily giggle and that makes _me_ giggle.

"Fuck, they're so fucking wasted." I hear Effy mumble to herself before she locks eyes with me again. "I can't leave you both here in the state you're in, you'll probably get killed or whatever. Let's go Naomi, follow us with Emily."

"But I don't want to leave!" I protest, pouting.

"We don't want to leave!" Emily repeats after me in a whiny voice.

Without a word, Effy takes my hand and starts to make her way out of the club. I grab Emily's wrist to make sure she's following as she takes Panda's hand to make sure her and Thomas are following us.

Out of the club, the cool night air is more than welcome. I take deep breaths and it seems to help me sober up. As much as I drink, it always just takes me a couple of minutes in the fresh air to be nearly sober again.

"Okay guys, I just called Katie, she's fine. Let's go." Effy starts to walk and she looks like a first grade teacher with all of her students meekly following behind her. Well, a bunch of inebriated students that is.

Soon enough, Effy and Cook are walking together in front, smoking in silence as Panda and Thomas are walking behind them, playing some weird riddle game Panda probably made up a minute ago.

Emily and I are walking a few meters behind them, fingers intertwined, our hands swinging between us as Emily's trying but not really succeeding to walk as straight as possible. As much as the night air is working to sober me up, it's obviously not Emily's case. It doesn't really matter though, drunk Emily is fun.

"You know what Naoms?"

"What Ems?" I answer, smiling.

She bites her bottom lip, seemingly in intense concentration.

"We're really cool you know."

"And why is that? Oops, stay on the sidewalk sweetie." I manoeuvre Emily so that I'm now the one walking on the street side.

"Well, because Naoms, because." She replies, visibly proud of her answer.

"Ems, you're definitely full of wisdom."

"You know what Naoms?" She asks again in that child-like voice that makes her look rather adorable.

"What?"

"Your name is Naomi", she giggles a bit as if she just said something funny, " and mine is Emily right?"

"Yeah..."

"So, what does this make us?"

"I don't know Emily, you got me here!"

She leans in to whisper in my ear as if she's about to tell me the biggest secret ever.

"Naomily. It makes us Naomily. Get it?"

_Naomily?_

"We're Naomily!" Emily suddenly shouts to the night sky and I pull her closer to me, giggling.

"Shut up Ems, you're going to wake some people up!"

"I don't care Naomi", she pouts, "we're Naomily and we fucking ruuuuule!" She's shouting again and I can't to help to laugh when I look at her quite ecstatic face.

I protectively wrap my arm around my little drunk's shoulders.

"You're right babe." I kiss the top of her head and she sighs contently. "You're fucking right."

_And she _is _right._ _We're Naomily. And we fucking rule._

**Voilà! Hope it was somehow enjoyable! There wasn't suppose to have any smut at first but you know them don't you? Friggin' pervs those girls I'm tellin' ya. Review if you want to, you'd make a little French Canadian girl quite happy! If not, worldwide hug! RML x**

**Oh, I almost forgot. HyperFitched, we also need people to show us how to throw ourselves in mid air on bits of fabric so keep it up hun, we love it!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I suck for not updating in ages. I do and I'm truly sorry about that.**

**Thank you from the bottom of my heart to all of you who are still sticking with this story. You're amazing!**

**On with the story now.**

**Naomi's POV**

The sun of this gorgeous August afternoon is warm against my skin as Emily and I are walking, well mostly wandering really, through London's streets. It's amazing that after all this years, there are still so many shops and restaurants and cute little boutiques that I haven't discovered yet.

Today though, the discoveries I'm making are special.

They are special because of the petite red-haired girl currently walking next to me, eyes as wide as a kid on Christmas night. When I suggested that we'd go take a walk, those kind of walks with no real goals that always result in great memories afterwards, Emily accepted rather reluctantly, arguing she'd already seen London a, and I'm quoting here, bloody gazillion times. But threatening her with no sex for a week did the job and in no time, we were ready to head towards the unknown. No need to tell her there's no way I would have lasted a week without touching her though. _I'm evil like that._

We're holding hands; fingers intertwined, arms lightly dangling between us. Of course, we get the usual disapproving glances but why should I care? I've got Emily and if this isn't enough, then fuck me I have no idea what will be.

I must admit that for the two hours we've been carelessly walking, I haven't really noticed anything apart from Emily. She's looking everywhere, throwing comments here and there or pointing at restaurants she'd like us to try eventually. You would think this girl didn't even set foot in London until today.

A light tug on my arm breaks my train of thoughts and when I turn around, I see that Emily stopped to look at a girl, some kind of street artist I guess, juggling in front of a far too impressed crowd in my opinion. _She's not even that good_, I think, rolling my eyes.

"Why are you rolling you eyes?" _Busted._ "She's pretty good!"

Emily's eyeing me with a knowing look, a smile playing on her lips.

"Plus, she's kinda cute." She adds, winking before bringing back her gaze to the girl who's now about to put some kind of sword in her mouth.

"Show off." I mumble grumpily, earning me a nudge in the ribs from Emily.

After a few minutes, I grab Emily's hand again, giving her no choice to follow me.

"Christ, someone's bossy today!" She laughs, walking a bit faster to catch up with me.

"I'm not bossy babe," I reply, "but it seriously looked like you'd never seen a bloody street artist in your whole life. Or the streets of London for that matter."

Emily looks somehow sheepish for a moment, bringing her gaze to the ground. I slow down my pace, trying to catch her eyes; I was only joking around.

"Ems, what's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just...Well, it's going to sound weird but you're kinda right. I've only really seen London at night you know? I'm a barmaid and when I wasn't working, I used to go out practically every night and get pissed or high until..." She stops, seemingly unsure of what she'll say next. "Well, until I met you."

She looks so cute and tiny at the moment that I can't help to stop, engulfing her in a protective hug right in the middle of the sidewalk.

"I just love that I get to discover so many things I was unaware of and all of that through your eyes, with you holding my hand. It feels nice." I hear her mumble in my neck.

I sigh happily, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. Emily's hair smells good; a mix of oranges and warm sun.

"_Je t'aime _honey." I whisper, lowering my head so it's resting on her shoulder.

"I love you too _chérie._" Emily whispers back, standing on her tip toes to give me a quick peck on the lips. I managed to teach her some words in French and even though her accent isn't that good, anything she says with that husky voice of hers sounds unbelievably sexy in my ears. But particularly French. Because French _is _sexy.

As we emerge from our little bubble, I realize we're still in the middle of the sidewalk, surrounded by a sea of people, some of them mumbling to themselves when they have to manoeuvre around us.

Grabbing Emily's hand once more, I quickly kiss her cheek.

"Let's go _mademoiselle _Fitch, it's time for dinner and I know the perfect place for a lady like you." I add the last words with a pathetic imitation of a cockney accent, don't ask me why, but it makes Emily giggle so I guess no other reasons are needed.

After a short walk, we arrive to a small yet incredibly welcoming Indian restaurant near Oxford Street, one I've discovered with Cook a few months ago and that became one of our favourites since then.

"Naoms, I love Indian!" Emily claps her hands enthusiastically, looking at me with those big brown eyes.

"Come on Ems. You and I both know you only love Indian stuff because you thought that girl in Slumdog Millionaire was hot."

She goes to answer, pulling a half-indignant, half-amused face but I stop her before she even has time to talk, placing a finger on her lips.

"Can't blame you though."

"Shut up you cheeky cow and let's go eat. I'm fucking starving here."

Laughing, we make our way inside the restaurant where a waiter directs us to a table at the back; the place is as crowded as always but the minute I take my seat in front of Emily, the usual happens.

Everything else disappears, the colors fade out, the sounds are muffled. Only Emily's left, shining brightly as if she was the only thing catching all light available in the room. _Cheesy, I know._

A hand waved in front of my face startles me and when I look, I'm met with two pairs of brown eyes, Emily and the waiter both looking at me with expectant faces. _Woah, totally spaced out here._

"Are you ok with that choice of wine Naoms?"

I nod as if I had been following the whole conversation all this time. "It's perfect babe. You're nothing less than a wine master." I add, for good measure you know.

Emily gives me a suspicious look before thanking the waiter.

"So, what do you want to eat Ems?" I ask, distractedly flicking through the menu even though I order the same thing every time.

"Apart from you that is?" She answers, looking at me through her eyelashes and I nearly choke on the water I was drinking.

She laughs, lightly patting my hand. "Gee Naoms don't be so prude. I'll just have the fish then."

I stick out my tongue at her playful smile and we both giggle.

After that, the dinner goes by rapidly.

Emily and I always seem to have something to say. We've been practically glued to one another for the past two weeks, ever since our "Big Reunion" as Emily insisted on calling it, and yet, the various conversations we have flow between us as if we hadn't seen each other in six months.

We discuss about books, movies, things we like, things we dislike, people we met, people we lost, places we'd like to see. The best is that we don't agree on everything and I like to discover new points of view through Emily; discussing with her is unbelievably stimulating and I love the fact she can be truly passionate when she really believes in something. To me, it makes her even more beautiful. We're at a point where we already know each other well and still some mysteries are left that I'm always eager to find out about.

"What are you thinking about?" Emily asks, her mouth full of chocolate cake.

"How easy it is just being with you."

Emily blushes a bit, something that I think I've never seen before.

"Are you blushing?" I ask, smiling.

"Err, no I'm not..."

"Yes you are."

"I'm so not."

"Liar." I reply, masking the word with a fake cough.

Emily arches an eyebrow, her eyes twinkling.

"You're unbelievably subtle Naoms."

"I know." I reply cheekily, trying to get a piece of her chocolate cake with my fork before she slaps my hand away.

"Oi, that's mine! You just had to order one too instead of your boring lemon cookies."

"Come on Emzy, it looks delicious." I pout, batting my eyelashes.

"Ok then, six years-old Naomi." Emily grabs a full-fork of cake before bringing it towards me. Smiling, I go to take it but Emily shakes her head, smirking. It's my turn to arch my eyebrow before leaning in slowly, never breaking eye contact. I lick the fork clean, taking my time when I see Emily's tongue quickly darting out to lick at her bottom lip. I finally lean back slightly on my seat.

"Fuck Ems, this was good." I say with a rather suggestive tone.

I can see Emily swallowing, her eyes a shade darker.

"But you know it can get so much better." She replies, and I know she made her voice sound huskier on purpose because she knows how badly I like it.

There's a throbbing between my legs, an all too familiar one whenever I'm around Emily. _Fuck's sake get a grip Campbell. You're in a bloody restaurant._

"I have to go to the bathroom." Emily states, getting up. Confused, I watch her walk towards to the bathroom, swaying her hips in a way that drives me insane.

After a few minutes, I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket, indicating a new text message.

**R U coming u twat?**

The throbbing comes back on full force when I realize that Emily has been waiting for me to join her in the bathroom all this time. _Shit, I can be so bloody oblivious sometimes, _I think, getting up from my seat.

In my hurry, I nearly topple two tables after bumping into an innocent waiter.

When I arrive in the bathroom, I don't see her at first but a second later, I'm forcefully pushed against the closed door, Emily's lips on mine. I immediately reciprocate, putting my hands behind her neck as she pushes on my hips. The kiss is passionate, urgent; Emily's tongue slips in my mouth and I suck on it, eliciting a loud moan deep from her throat.

"You shouldn't tease me like that." Emily whispers huskily in my ear, her warm hand slipping under my skirt.

"Fuck Ems." She's slowly kissing her way down my neck but before she can go further, a knock on the door stops us both.

"Is there anyone in here?" Asks an annoyed woman's voice.

Emily clears her throat, smoothing her hair as I hurriedly re-arrange my skirt.

"Uh yeah, sorry..."

When Emily opens the door, the woman eyes us, a suspicious and slightly disapproving look on her face. Emily's lipstick is a bit smudged and she looks flustered; I probably look as guilty as her.

We hurriedly slip past the uptight lady to get back to our table and when I finally meet Emily's eyes, we both start to laugh hysterically.

"Christ, the look on her face was priceless." I manage to say, wiping some tears from my eyes.

"I thought she was going to faint!"

After our laughter finally subsides, I go to grab my purse to pay my share but Emily stops me, grabbing my wrist.

"I'm inviting you tonight."

"Emily, you don't-"

"It's my pleasure." She replies, smiling. "Anything for my amazing girlfriend."

I smile back, trying to convey how much I think she's sweet in this very moment.

"Wait for me outside, it won't be long."

Outside of the restaurant, the night is warm and the streets are still as crowded as we left them two hours ago. I'm looking distractedly at the people passing by when I feel two hands sneaking around my waist before a kiss is placed on my shoulder. I look down at Emily's tiny hands over my stomach before spinning around in her arms in order to face her.

"Thanks for dinner babe. You're a pretty amazing girlfriend yourself, you know that?"

"Well, I try." Emily replies, placing a soft kiss on my lips.

When I pull back, I let my eyes linger on her delicate features; Emily's breathtakingly beautiful, so much it strikes me every time as much as it did at Freddie's party two months ago. She put her hair in a high ponytail tonight, knowing how much I love when the white skin of her neck is on display.

Just because I can, I kiss her lightly on her pulse point, making her shiver slightly.

"I love you so much." I whisper against her neck, bringing her closer to me.

"I love you too Naomi." Emily puts a finger under my chin to bring my face up before she kisses me again, this time more forcefully. "You have no idea how fucking much."

After a few minutes, we finally pull apart and Emily instantly intertwines our fingers together as we start to make our way down the busy street.

"So, what do want to do next Naoms?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go see a-"

"Oh my God! Emily?" A loud voice coming from behind us interrupts me. Emily and I turn around to see a tall girl with a tan skin and dark hair walking towards us.

"Shit, Emily?"

"Brittany?" Emily replies with a more than surprised tone.

With a loud squeal, the girl who's apparently named Brittany runs to Emily, hugging her before kissing her on both cheeks. Emily looks as excited as the girl.

"What the fuck are you doing here? I thought you went back to New York ages ago!"

"Well, I missed my European friends what can I say?" She replies with a flirtatious tone, blatantly perving on Emily. _Fucking singer of the Pussycat Dolls look-a-like. _

When I clear my throat, Emily seems to suddenly remember my presence.

"Oh shit. Brittany, this is Naomi." I give her a small wave, a bit hurt Emily didn't mention I was her girlfriend.

"Naomi, this is Brittany, a girl I've... travelled with a year ago."

Brittany smiles at me before she brings back her attention to Emily.

"Look babe, I gotta run now, I'm meeting Peneloppe and some friends in five minutes but we have to do something together while I'm in London."

"You still talk to Peneloppe?"

"Yeah, and to all of the other girls! You _have_ to come out with us this week."

"I sure will babe." Emily replies, beaming.

They both exchange phone numbers and in a matter of seconds, Brittany's gone, leaving us alone again.

"I can't believe it Naoms! We spent six months together travelling through Europe and it was fucking insane! And now she's here, in London!"

With a tight smile, I grab her hand as we resume our walk down the street.

"She seems, er, nice I guess."

I must sound a bit stiff because Emily gives me a concerned look. "Are you okay babe?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm perfectly fine!"

Emily scowls a bit but soon returns to her enthusiastic babbling about her trip with Brittany.

It's not long before I space out, distracted by a weird feeling low in my stomach.

_Why do I feel like something's about to go wrong?_

**It's not much but it'll have to do for now. We already hate Brittany, don't we?**

**I guess there's probably not much than five chapters left to this story so fasten your seatbelts, it's gonna be bumpy! Love mes chéries! RMLx **


End file.
